El Archimago humano
by Xenald65
Summary: Sigan la historia de un chico que se convierte en archimago al viajar a otro mundo y después de una batalla de vida o muerte, es sellado bajo el árbol de la amistad, primera historia que hago y la verdad no se hacer resúmenes, pasen y lean si lo desean.
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

24 de septiembre del año 3040 Segunda era del conocimiento humano.

 **-En una casa en algún lugar de la tierra-**

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y como siempre… estoy solo **-Decía un joven mientras miraba un obsequio frente a él-**

 **¿?:** Por lo menos este año tengo un regalo, aunque ¿Quien lo pudo mandar? y ¿Porque tiene una forma extraña?

 **Y no se equivocaba pues el objeto parecía ser una caja pequeña en forma de media luna con inscripciones extrañas alrededor y una nota pegada en la parte de arriba.**

 **¿?:** ¿Espero que en la nota explique quien la envía y lo que pueda ser? **-Se preguntaba mientras levantaba la caja y leía la nota-**

 **Nota:** Querido Axel soy tu abuela Marcel, y si estás leyendo esto significa que ya has cumplido 15 años y aunque no pueda verte te quiero dar este regalo familiar, ha estado en nuestra familia durante generaciones y se remonta desde tu tatara tatara tatara abuelo, es una caja con forma de media luna con inscripciones de alguna clase, no sé lo que signifiquen o lo que se encuentre dentro de la caja pues nunca se ha podido abrir, pero sé que la cuidaras y la pasaras a tus hijos o nietos algún día, con amor tu abuela Marcel.

 **Axel:** Así que es de mi abuela esta caja… ¿Nunca se ha podido abrir? **–Decía con duda mientras sostenía la caja-** ¿Que podrá tener adentro? ¿Oro? ¿Una reliquia? O ¿simplemente está vacía? **–Preguntaba mientras agitaba la caja cerca de su oído-** no parece hacer ningún ruido, ¿que podrán decir las inscripciones?

 **En ese momento las inscripciones empezaron a cambiar de forma y se volvieron un texto legible.**

 **Axel:** ¡Wow! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? **–Miraba fijamente a la caja mientras leía lo que tenia escrito ahora-**

" **Sí deseas viajar a otro mundo pronuncia las siguientes palabras –Esxenabout maxenemal conyutaro-"**

 **Axel:** ¿Pronunciar? Esto… ¿Esxenabout maxenemal conyutaro?

 **-En el instante que termino de pronunciar las palabras la caja hizo un ruido y poco a poco se empezó abrir revelando en su interior un remolino con una gran fuerza de succión-**

 **Axel:** ¿¡Pero qué diablos!? **–Soltaba la caja para empezar a resistirse contra la fuerza de succión del remolino en expansión-**

 **Axel:** Maldición… es muy fuerte… no podre resistir… mucho tiempo… **-El remolino empezó a aumentar su fuerza levantando a Axel en el aire y atrayéndolo a él-**

 **Axel:** Con mis últimas palabras quiero decir ¡Te maldigo abuela te maldigooooo! **–Gritaba mientras era succionado por el remolino-**

 **Al terminar de succionar a Axel el remolino se cerró y la caja desapareció haciendo parecer que nada paso en ese momento.**

* * *

 **En el frontera norte del Reino humano Tiristor.**

 **Día 12 del mes Fuego año 320.**

 **-Biblioteca privada del Archimago Lance -**

 **Lance:** Muy bien alumnos pongan atención, Hoy les enseñare un nuevo hechizo, Morforus, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe que hace este hechizo?

 **Alumnos:** …

 **Lance:** ¿Enserio? ¿Ninguno?, vamos no tengan miedo de contestar.

 **Alumno al azar:** ¿Es la modificación de la forma del cuerpo del mago?

 **Lance:** Casi pero no, el hechizo Morforus es el cambio de apariencia de los objetos alrededor del conjurador, observen como cambio de forma esta manzana en mi mano y la convierto en una naranja.

 **Lance empezó acumulando mana alrededor de su mano derecha para luego de unos segundos lanzando el mana directo a la manzana la cual esta empezó a cambiar de forma para convertirse en una naranja.**

 **Alumnos:** ¡Wow sorprendente!

 **Lance:** Lo ven, ahora es una naranja **–Decía mientras lanzaba la ahora naranja sobre su cabeza para capturarla con su otra mano-** Como soy un Archimago yo no necesito pronunciar el hechizo, pero ustedes si, encontraran el hechizo en la página 45 del libro Hechizos intermedios del mago Carak.

 **Alumnos:** ¡Si maestro!

 **Lance:** ¿Y? ¿Qué esperan vayan por el libro?

 **Los alumnos de Lance salieron corriendo a buscar el libro, mientras Lance se sentaba en una silla pues sabía que iban a tardar en encontrar el libro en esa gran biblioteca.**

 **Lance:** Bien debería poder dormir una hora por lo menos hasta que vuelvan **–Pero justo antes de empezar a dormir, enfrente de él empezó a formarse un torbellino-** ¿¡Eh!?

 **El torbellino termino de expandirse y de el callo un Axel, estrellándose de cara contra el suelo de la biblioteca**

 **Axel:** Ugh esto duele mucho **–Levantándose del suelo-** Bueno… por lo menos sigo vivo **–Observando el lugar en donde estaba-** ¿Dónde estoy?

 **Lance:** Estas en mi biblioteca privada - **Decía detrás de Axel-** ¿Podría conocer quién eres y que haces aquí?

 **Axel:** ¡Ahhhh! **-Volteándose mientras se aleja de Lance-** ¿¡Quién eres tú!?

 **Lance:** Yo pregunte primero y por favor no grites estas en una biblioteca.

 **Axel:** ¡Oh! Perdón no era mi intención, soy Axel tengo 15 años y no sé como llegue aquí.

 **Lance:** Mi nombre es Lance tengo 60 años y ¿No sabes cómo llegaste aquí?

 **Axel:** En realidad no, lo último que recuerdo es abrir una caja con forma de media luna y ser succionado por un torbellino grande, ¿Me puedes decir donde estoy exactamente?

 **Lance:** Como dije estas en mi biblioteca privada, al norte del reino humano tiristor.

 **Axel:** ¿Reino humano tiristor…?

 **Lance:** Así es, uno de los dos reinos humanos existentes ¿De cuál de los dos eres tú?

 **Axel:** Del planeta tierra sede de la congregación intergaláctica de especies alienígenas.

 **Lance:** ¿Qué…? Chico creo que el golpe te afecto, No existe ninguna congregación inter no se qué.

 **Axel:** ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser posible!

 **Lance:** Es lo que digo, solo existen el Reino Tiristor y el Imperio Dalean que esta al norte y bueno hay mas reinos, pero en esos no viven humanos, como sea, parece ser que el remolino de antes te trajo a este mundo, ya que nadie viste como tu si a eso se le puede llamar vestirse jajaja.

 **Y era extraño para Lance ya que Axel vestía una camisa negra de manga corta y sobre ella tenía otra camiseta de manga larga con solo tres botones abrochados en la parte de abajo dejando ver las dos camisas al mismo tiempo, también usaba unos jeans de color azul oscuro y unos tenis de de color negro con unas agujetas grises, sin mencionar que tenía una piel bronceada y unos ojos color violeta.**

 **Axel:** ¿Me lo dices a mí? ¡Mírate tú! **–Replico Axel señalando a Lance -** Pareces una especie de mago o algo así.

 **(Xenald65: No se me ocurre una vestimenta para un Archimago como Lance, así que se las dejo a su libre pensamiento)**

 **Lance:** ¿No se? Tal vez tenga algo que ver con ser un Archimago.

 **Axel:** ¿Archimago? Por favor la magia no existe.

 **Lance:** Claro que existe, todo el mundo sabe eso.

 **Axel:** Así, pues levítame o algo por ese estilo sí es cierto que puedes hacer magia.

 **Lance:** Esta bien **–Acumulando mana en su mano izquierda-**

 **Axel:** ¿Pero qué diab? **–No pudo terminar la frase por que Lance lo estaba levitando a dos metros del suelo-** ¿¡Cómo es posible!? Ahhhh ¡bájame!

 **Lance:** ¿Y ahora crees en la magia? **–Lo decía mientras le daba vueltas en el aire a Axel con una sonrisa-**

 **Axel:** ¡Si ahora creo pero por favor bájame!

 **Lance:** Esta bien **–Paro de utilizar el hechizo haciendo que Axel callera al suelo de espaldas-**

 **Axel:** Duele… mucho…

 **Lance:** Jajaja hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto, pero basta de jugar, escucha muchacho, creo que llegaste aquí por medio de un portal de transportación pero no conozco ninguno con las características como el que te trajo.

 **Axel:** Agh **-Levantándose del suelo-** ¿Enserio? Pero conoces uno que me pueda mandarme de vuelta ¿verdad? **–Decía con una leve esperanza de que el Archimago digiera que si-**

 **Lance:** Lamentablemente no, ya que no sé ni de qué mundo eres y además mandar a alguien a otro mundo ocuparía una gran cantidad de mana, tanto como la de un dios.

 **Axel:** ¿Dios? por favor di que eso no existe aquí.

 **Lance:** Así es, a veces bajan a vivir entre nosotros o a matarnos depende de cada dios.

 **Axel:** ¿De cada dios? ¿Hay más de uno?

 **Lance:** Claro, pero no es muy seguido que bajen aquí a la mayoría no le gusta bajar para ver a las **"míseras"** criaturas de este mundo.

 **Axel:** ¿Criaturas? ¿Qué tipo de criaturas existen en este mundo?

 **Lance:** Mmm déjame recordar, hay dragones de tierra, mar, aire, minutaros, grifos, cebras, ponis terrestres, pegasos, unicornios, perros diamantes, manticoras, lobos de madera, hidras, etc. Estos son algunos de los que recuerdo, algunos son inteligentes y saben un poco de magia y otros no tanto, pero lamentablemente los humanos no tenemos mucha comunicación con las demás razas, es debido a que son muy retrasados en todo, casi no hay avances científicos o mágicos en sus culturas.

 **Axel:** Parece ser que este es un mundo de fantasía.

 **Lance:** Jajaja parece ser que estas en un pequeño problema, tomemos asiento para hablar más de tu problema **–Se sentaba mientras con su mana traía otra silla para Axel-**

 **Axel:** Okey ¿Por dónde comienzo?

 **Una hora después**

 **Lance:** ¿Así que en tu mundo hay pequeñas objetos que muestran imágenes de todo lo que pasa en el mundo? Y también ¿Carruajes que pueden volar por los cielos además de viajar por las estrellas?

 **Axel:** Se llaman naves y más o menos viajan por las estrellas, en realidad hacen saltos espaciales, pero eso es algo complicado si no sabes de física cuántica entre otras cosas.

 **Lance:** Vamos inténtalo tal vez lo comprenda.

 **Alumno:** ¡Maestro perdone la tardanza pero por fin encontramos el libro que pedía! **-Decía un alumno mientras era seguido por los demás y observaban extrañados a Axel-**

 **Lance:** Oh cierto estaba dando clases, lamento tener que interrumpir nuestra charla pero debo seguir dando clases a mis alumnos.

 **Axel:** No hay problema, puedo esperar.

 **Lance:** Genial, pero esperar sin hacer nada no lo es, ¿te gustaría aprender magia?

 **Axel:** ¿Enserio? Sería genial, pero no sé ni lo básico de ella.

 **Alumno al azar:** ¡Le enseñara a él! Pero maestro ¿Quién es? No parece ser de la nobleza.

 **Lance:** El es un amigo, además yo decido enseñarle a quien quiera, Vamos a ver uno de ustedes vaya por el libro de magia básica para principiantes.

 **Alumno al azar:** Pero maestro él no es de **–Pero antes de terminar la frase fue interrumpido por Lance-**

 **Lance:** ¡Silencio! yo doy las ordenes, ahora hagan lo que dije.

 **Alumnos:** Si maestro **-Contestaron desanimadamente mientras uno iba por el libro-**

 **Axel:** Gracias pero… esto no te meterá en problemas, además no tengo dinero o un lugar donde vivir.

 **Lance:** No te preocupes, soy uno de los pocos Archimagos que existen, me permitirán esto, además de esta forma podrás tener un lugar donde vivir y tal vez encuentres alguna forma de volver a tu mundo y como un pago podrás contarme sobre esa **"Física cuántica"**

 **Axel:** Bien, no será un problema, eso es conocimiento básico en mi mundo.

 **(Xenald65:** JAJAJAJA algún día será cierto :`)… **)**

 **Lance:** Jajaja, pero te advierto seré muy duro en tu aprendizaje debido a tu edad.

 **Axel:** No creo que sea un problema, soy de rápido aprendizaje.

* * *

 **Día 24 del mes Aire año 321.**

 **-Escuela de magia básica en la capital de Tiristor-**

 **Lance: ¡** Hey Axel! ¿Cómo te va? Ya ha pasado un año desde que llegaste y comenzaste a aprender magia.

 **Axel:** Jejeje, me va bien Lance, ya casi estoy por superar el rango de aprendiz de mago y convertirme en un mago.

 **Lance:** Eso es sorprendente muchos aprendices tardan por lo menos 3 años en poder convertirse en mago, lamento solo poder haberte enseñado lo básico.

 **Axel:** Vamos no es tu culpa, quien iba a pensar que una guerra entre el Reino Tiristor y el Imperio Dalean, estallaría.

 **Lance:** Si quien lo hubiera pensado, ambas naciones tenían buenas relaciones diplomáticas… pero tuvo que morir el emperador del Imperio Dalean y luego el sucesor lanzaría una campaña para la destrucción del Reino Tiristor, sin razón alguna.

 **Axel:** ¿Crees poder aguantar hasta que me convierta en mago? Eh viejo.

 **Lance:** Tonterías, ¡aun soy joven!, además ningún mago o sabio de tercera puede derrotarme tan fácilmente.

 **Axel:** Eso veremos cuando yo sea mago **–Decía mientras se apuntaba así mismo-**

 **Lance:** Jajaja ya veremos muchacho, ya veremos.

* * *

 **Día 20 del mes Terra año 322.**

 **-Ciudad escarlata al norte del Reino Tiristor-**

 **Lance:** ¿Axel? ¿Eres tú?

 **Axel:** Claro que lo soy ¿Quien más vestiría tan bien como yo?

 **Lance:** Jajaja nunca cambiaras de estilo de vestir, escucha te podría presentar a un costurero que te fabricaría una capa con capucha sorprendentes y

 **Axel:** Gracias pero no me gusta mi estilo, de hecho mejore el hechizo Morforus para poder cambiar la apariencia de la ropa, de esa forma puedo equiparme con materiales que aumenten mi poder sin cambiar mi estilo.

 **Lance:** Solo alguien como tú gastaría el tiempo en eso, Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Axel:** Me mandaron con otros 9 magos y un régimen de soldados para ayudarte en la defensa de la ciudad.

 **Lance:** ¿Enserio?, pero conmigo y las fuerzas de defensa de la ciudad debería de bastar para defender la ciudad.

 **Axel:** eso era cierto, hasta que nuestros espías no informaran que un destacamento de sabios magos oscuros se dirigiera aquí.

 **Lance:** ¿¡Un destacamento de Sabios Magos oscuros!? Pero ¿Cómo es posible que el Imperio Dalean pueda reunir a tantos y en magia oscura?

 **Axel:** Ni idea, pero lo están haciendo a una velocidad sorprendente, por cierto ya soy un Gran Mago y me especializo en magia oscura jajaja.

 **Lance:** ¡Wow! Las malas noticias no dejan de llegar jajaja, felicidades, pero ¿Por qué en magia oscura cuando podías elegir cualquier otra?

 **Axel:** Bueno, es con la que más se me facilita, ya que lo que se en matemáticas, química, física entre otras ramas de la ciencia de mi planeta, parece ser perfecto para la magia oscura, esto me hace agradecer tener los implantes de mejora de memoria que te implantan al nacer en mi mundo.

 **Lance:** Si… eso es horrendo y es como hacer trampa.

 **Axel:** No lo es, se llama ser superior y ya lo veras cuando me convierta en el primer Archimago de magia oscura del mundo.

 **Lance:** Como digas, ¿Cuando llegaran las fuerzas enemigas?

 **Axel:** Según lo que me informaron, llegaran en una semana, mientras tanto hay que evacuar a los ciudadanos y fortalecer las defensas de la ciudad.

 **Lance:** Parece ser que nos tocara una buena batalla **-Sonrisa-** esto será bueno para tu aprendizaje.

 **Axel:** Si yo también lo creo, trata de que no te maten, aun debes ver cómo te supero.

* * *

 **Hora 8:29pm Día 3 del mes Vacio año 323.**

 **-Campo de batalla: Ciudad Escarlata-**

 **Axel:** ¡Refuercen el ala este! ¡Catapultas fuego a discreción!, Soldados no permitan que alguna criatura infernal pase por las puertas ¡entendieron!

 **Soldados:** ¡Si señor!

 **Axel:** ¿¡Y que esperan un beso de despedida!? ¡Muévanse!

 **Lance:** Jajaja un beso de despedida, eso es gracioso.

 **Axel:** ¡Lance! ¿Qué haces aquí? Debería estar defendiendo la ciudad Fril.

 **Lance:** Por desgracia ya no, la ciudad Fril y Rock han quedado en el olvido.

 **Axel:** ¿¡Que!? Pero ¿Cómo? Ambas ciudades estaban defendidas por lo menos por un Archimago.

 **Lance:** Nos atacaron varias manadas de demonios escarlatas junto con gigantes de lava, Perros infernales entre otras cosas, apenas pude crear un escudo para la retirada y venir aquí, yo tuve suerte, en el camino me encontré con los supervivientes de la ciudad Rock, me contaron que fueron masacrados sin piedad, y que el Archimago de la Luz pudo crear una salida para pudieran escapar, pero el costó fue su vida.

 **Axel:** ¿Murió?

 **Lance:** **-Asintiendo con la cabeza-** Murió tratando de salvar a los soldados en la retirada.

 **Axel:** ¡Maldición! **-Maldecía mientras caía de rodillas-** si tan solo hubiéramos descubierto que el heredero del Imperio Dalean era en realidad un demonio y hubiéramos detenido el sacrificio de todo el Imperio Dalean, nada de esto estaría pasando.

 **Lance:** Hay cosas más importantes que resolver ahora, tales como proteger esta ciudad a toda costa, porque si cae nada los detendrá para llegar a la capital.

 **Axel:** Pero ¿Que podría hacer? Solo soy un Gran Sabio en magia oscura.

 **Lance:** De hecho, debido a los acontecimientos recientes y a tus logros en batalla, el Rey te ha nombrado oficialmente un Archimago, el Archimago de la Oscuridad Absoluta.

 **Axel:** **-Suspiro de cansancio-** En otro momento estaría festejando, pero ahora… **-Levantándose-** ¡debo pelear para vivir! Festejare cuando termine esta batalla.

 **Lance:** Tsk, ya me estaba preparando para darte un sermón inspirador, jajaja.

 **Axel:** Guárdalo para los soldados, esta noche ellos ocuparan toda la inspiración posible.

 **Soldado:** Señor se han avistado demonios menores viniendo desde el bosque al noroeste. Señor.

 **Axel:** Entendido, Lance espero que puedas encargarte de ellos, ¿Puedes?

 **Lance:** Hare mi mejor esfuerzo, pero recuerda que me especializo en magia de fuego.

 **Axel:** No lo olvide, pero eres el único disponible y capaz de derrotar a esos demonios, yo debo defender la puerta norte, donde se concentra la mayor cantidad de criaturas.

 **Lance:** Espero que podamos ganar esta noche.

 **Axel:** Yo también.

* * *

 **Día 29 del mes Agua año 324.**

 **-Castillo real en la capital de Tiristor-**

 **Sala del trono.**

 **Consejero real:** Su majestad, después de haber defendido la ciudad Escarlata por varios meses, es mí más profundo pesar informar que oficialmente ha caído.

 **Rey:** …

 **Consejero real:** También he de informar que los 3 Archimagos han llegado su majestad.

 **Rey:** Hacedlos pasar, tal vez tengan una idea de lo que se podría hacer en esta situación.

 **Consejero real: ¡** Enseguida su majestad! **–Haciendo señales para que un guardia abra la puerta-**

 **La puerta gran puerta de la sala del trono se habría para dar el paso a los Archimagos, Lance el Archimago del Fuego Infernal, Axel el Archimago de la Oscuridad Absoluta, Mad el Archimago del Frio Eterno .**

 **Rey:** Archimagos me gustaría decir que es un gusto verles pero ya saben sobre la situación ¿no?

 **Mad:** Así es su majestad, y tengo buenas noticias, junto con mis camaradas creemos tener la solución para este problema.

 **Rey:** Bien entonces decidme que proponen.

 **Axel:** Como sabrá su majestad las horrendas criaturas y demonios comenzaron aparecer el día del sacrificio, en donde se dio como sacrificio a toda la población del antiguo Imperio Dalean

 **Lance:** Después se abrió un portal para conectar el mundo de los demonios con el nuestro, el cual aun hoy en día sigue abierto y de él vienen oleada de monstruos.

 **Mad:** Si pudiéramos cerrar esa puerta dejarían de venir demonios y los que pasaron morirían inmediatamente por la falta de miasma que proporciona el portal, podríamos poner fin a esta batalla infernal.

 **Rey:** Pero es imposible llegar a la capital de los demonios, cualquier destacamento que mandamos es destruido antes de llegar.

 **Axel:** Por eso iremos solo nosotros tres.

 **Consejero real:** Pero sin ustedes no podremos defender la ciudad por mucho tiempo, ya no existen más ciudades la capital es la última que prevalece, ¿Saben lo que significaría eso?

 **Mad:** La extinción de la humanidad.

 **Lance:** Pero con nuestro sacrificio podrán vivir en paz las otras especies.

 **Rey:** Je…ellas han estado bien, sus reinos no han sufrido ni un rasguño gracias a que nosotros somos lo único que evita que eso suceda, y ¿Como exactamente planean cerrar la puerta?

 **Axel:** Con un hechizo que hemos creado, al lanzarlo enfrente del portal debería cerrase, pero ocupa que nosotros tres usemos todo nuestro mana, moriremos por la falta de mana en nuestros cuerpos.

 **Mad:** Es una misión sin retorno.

 **Rey:** … ¿Cual es la probabilidad de éxito?

 **Lance:** No fallaremos **–Miraba directamente a los ojos del rey con una determinación-**

 **Rey:** … **-Volteaba hacia Mad-**

 **Mad:** Daré mi vida para lograrlo **–Decía con la misma cantidad de determinación de Lance-**

 **Rey:** … **-Volteaba hacia el ultimo Archimago, Axel-**

 **Axel:** La probabilidad de lograrlo es de cien por ciento **–Decía sin dudar-**

 **Rey:** … **-levantándose del trono-** En ese caso, ¡Les ordeno cerrar el portal al mundo de los demonios!

 **Mad, Lance, Axel:** ¡Si su majestad!

 **Cuando los magos se habían retirado de la habitación el consejero se paro al lado del rey.**

 **Consejero real:** ¿Es la decisión correcta su majestad? **–Preguntaba con miedo-**

 **Rey:** Lo es para el resto del mundo… avisa a los soldados que se preparen, no nos iremos de este mundo sin pelear.

 **Consejero real:** Si su majestad… fue un honor servirle todos estos años.

 **Rey: -Miraba al consejero-** Opino lo mismo.

 **Día 4 del mes Hielo año 324.**

 **-Frente al portal en la capital demoniaca -**

 **Axel:** ¡La capital de Tiristor ha caído!, ya no siento su energía.

 **Lance:** No te distraigas casi estamos en el portal.

 **Demonio:** Aghhh **–Explosión-**

 **Mad:** Malditos demonios no dejan de aparecer, a este paso el escudo no resistirá.

 **Lance:** Que esperabas estamos a punto de cerrar el portal, sigan acumulando el mana, ya casi acabamos.

 **-Explosión- -Explosión- -Rasgadura del escudo-Explosión- -Explosión-**

 **Axel:** Ya casi **-Explosión-** solo un poco mas **-Explosión-**

 **Lance:** Sigan resistiendo

 **Pero en ese momento una flecha logro pasar el debilitado escudo y dando en la espalda de Lance.**

 **Mad:** ¡Lance!

 **Lance: ¡** Continúen! **–Escupiendo sangre-** no podemos detenernos, ¡no ahora!

 **Axel:** ¡Esta listo! Láncelo directo al portal.

 **Los tres Archimagos lanzaron el hechizo directo al portal, el hechizo tenía una forma esférica y resplandecía con una energía harmoniosa sin igual, los demonios intentaron detener la esfera, ponían barreras de tierra, agua, aire e incluso se lanzaban en la trayectoria de la esfera, pero sin importar que fuera todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino simplemente desaparecía como si nunca hubiera nada en ese punto.**

 **Portal: -Sonido de desquebrajándose-**

 **Y el portal se caía pedazo a pedazo una vez que la esfera llego al centro de este, los demonios también se desmoronaban junto con el portal.**

 **Demonio: AHHHHH**

 **La tierra que antes estaba maldita y muerta, empezó a sanar, saliendo flores, pasto, hierba, arboles y donde anteriormente estaba el portal, empezó a crecer un gran árbol que de este emanaba una luz cálida y acogedora.**

 **Axel:** ¿Que… está… pasando?

 **Mad:** Es… el efecto… secundario… del hechizo **-Hablaba con dificultad-** para cerrar el portal el cual… estaba lleno de **–Caía al suelo de espalda-** energía negativa… se necesito… una mayor cantidad… de energía positiva.

 **Lance: -También caía al lado de Mad-** La cual acumulamos… con nuestro mana.

 **Mad:** Ese árbol… es la forma que tomo… toda esa energía.

 **Axel: -derrumbándose de rodillas enfrente de Mad y Lance-** Este será… nuestro fin entonces eh… me lo imagine menos colorido **–Mientras miraba las plantas y hierbas-**

 **Mad y Lance:** …

 **Mad:** Creo que es hora… de decirle Lance.

 **Axel:** Decirme… ¿Qué?

 **Lance:** Axel… el hechizo requería gran… parte del mana de los tres.

 **Mad:** Pero no todo… aun tenemos un poco… pero no es suficiente para vivir.

 **Axel:** Ya lo sé.

 **Lance:** Pero si se reúne el mana… de los tres… uno podrá sobrevivir.

 **Mad:** Lance y yo acordamos que ese serias tu… eres joven y nosotros somos unos viejos.

 **Axel:** No quiero… yo quiero morir junto a ustedes.

 **Mad:** Deja de decir tonterías… eres joven… tienes una vida por delante **–Decía mientras una de sus manos sostenía la mano derecha de Axel-**

 **Lance: -Sosteniendo la mano izquierda de Axel-** Y unos viejos… como nosotros ya vivimos mucho chico.

 **Mad y Lance:** No desperdicies tu vida **-Fueron sus últimas palabras mientras transferían el resto de su mana hacia Axel-**

 **Axel:** Amigos… **-Con esa última palabra Axel callo desmallado-**

 **El árbol que para ese entonces había terminado de crecer en todo su esplendor, empezó a mover sus raíces para agarrar el cuerpo de los tres Archimagos y arrastrarlos dentro de su interior para preservarlos, sellando a Axel en un profundo sueño del cual no despertaría en mucho tiempo.**

* * *

 **500 mil años después.**

 **-En una casa en Poniville-**

 **Bombón:** ¡Lyra, ya me voy al trabajo!

 **Lyra:** ¡De acuerdo! **-Gritaba en una habitación de arriba-**

 **Bombón: ¡** Y no se te ocurra perder el tiempo y busca un trabajo!

 **Lyra:** ¡Ya tengo uno!

 **Bombón:** ¡Uno que genere bits! **–Decía mientras cerraba la puerta para ir a su trabajo-**

 **Habitación de Lyra**

 **Lyra:** Tsk, ya verá, cuando valla al bosque everfree a visitar el viejo castillo de las princesas y traiga pruebas de que los humanos si existieron alguna vez, me pedirá perdón, definitivamente, espero que en el viejo castillo de las princesas pueda encontrar algo que demuestre la existencia de los humanos, eso espero… **-Decía mientras terminaba de meter sus cosas en su alforja y miraba el bosque por su ventana-** espero que allá algo…

 **Fin del prologo.**

 **Xenald65: Les dejare la jerarquía de nivel de magos para que se den una idea, esta jerarquía la seguiré usando en los capítulos posteriores pero no será muy relevante que digamos.**

 **Aprendiz de Mago - Mago - Gran Mago - Aprendiz de Sabio - Sabio - Gran Sabio - Archimago**

 **Y también quería decirles que me gustarían muchos sus opiniones sobre la historia y en que pudiera mejorar ya que esta es mi primera vez escribiendo una historia.**

 **Posdata: Los siguientes capítulos tal vez sean menos de 2K todo depende de que tan bien decida escribir.**

 **Posdata de la posdata: En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá Lyra y las demás chicas.**


	2. Capitulo 1 El nuevo mundo

**Xenald65:** Sé que me tarde demasiado en actualizar el capítulo, pero era porque fui de visita con mis padres en navidad y año nuevo, y además buscaba información para nutrir más la parte de la magia, pero ya podré escribir más seguido y no solo eso sino también ya sé que camino darle a la historia!

También me hicieron algunas preguntas y las contestare al final del capítulo (y cada vez que pregunten contestare en el siguiente capítulo) pero contestare que la época en que todo se va a desarrollar, ocurre después de que Twilight se volviera princesa y antes de que viajara al mundo humano, ¡yep! tengo un poco de plan para eso, pero después. Sin más molestias, comencemos la historia.

 **Capitulo 1**

 **El nuevo mundo**

- **Ponyville** -

 **Se puede observar un día pacífico y normal en las calles de ponyville con los cantos de los pájaros sonando alrededor como una melodía que invitaba a todo aquel a detenerse y a oír los cantos de las aves, mientras que en otros lugares se podía ver a los ponis caminando en las calles para ir a sus trabajos o a disfrutar del día en algún lugar de la pequeña ciudad, haciendo parecer que todos los habitantes de este pueblo vivían de una forma feliz y tranquila, pero entre todas eso ponis se podía observar uno en específico que se dirigía en dirección al castillo de la nueva princesa del Reino Equestria.**

 **Lyra:** Muy bien ya tengo todo lo necesario para poder entrar al bosque everfree, ahora todo lo que ocupo es pedirle a Twilight si me puede prestar o hacer un mapa para visitar el viejo castillo de las princesas **—Decía mientras caminaba por la calle que poseía varios puestos de venta de diferentes artículos—**

 **Vendedor 1:** ¡Aquí compren sus manzanas!, ¡no hay otro lugar mejor que este para comprar sus manzanas! ¡A tan solo 5 bits por manzana!

 **Vendedor 2:** ¿Tiene usted problemas con el amor?, acérquese que aquí podrá encontrar pociones para hacer que su amada o amado ser los ame, solo por 15 bits.

 **Poni aleatorio 1:** ¿Esto me hará más bonita para él?

Vendedor 2: ¡Por supuesto que sí! y por tan solo unos bits extras te venderé esta loción especial para que la uses en tu amado **—Guiño—**

 **Vendedor 3 con bigote:** ¿Se siente solo durante las largas y solitarias noches?, no se preocupe más pues yo tengo la solución, les presento una muñeca inflaba de tamaño real de la princesa Celestia y solo por tiempo limitado también tenemos de la princesa ¡Twilight!

 **Poni aleatorio 2:** Disculpe ¿tiene uno de la princesa Luna? Necesito cariño.

 **Vendedor 3 con bigote:** Lo siento señor pero se nos acaban de terminar, porque no mejor compra uno de la princesa Twilight, ella es la princesa de la amistad y seguro te dará todo el cariño que necesites.

 **Poni aleatorio 2:** Shut up and take my money.

 **(Xenald65: No son los mismos ponis, aunque el último parece necesitado jajaja)**

 **Ignorando los puestos con mercancías dudosas, Lyra seguía su camino hasta que vio el puesto de una de sus amigas y también de una de sus mejores proveedoras de comida.**

 **Applejack:** ¡Manzanas compren sus manzanas del huerto Apple!, no le crean a ese vendedor de allá, aquí son las más frescas y deliciosas manzanas.

 **Lyra:** ¡Applejack! Buenos días.

 **Applejack:** ¡Uh! ¿Lyra? ¡Buenos días!, ¿te gustaría comprar unas cuantas manzanas? solo serán tres bits por manzana.

 **Lyra:** No gracias, hoy no comprare manzanas, solo quería saludarte y preguntarte si Twilight está en el castillo hoy.

 **Applejack:** Oh es una lástima, pero gracias por saludar, creo que Twilight debe estar en el castillo, parece que está acomodando los nuevos libros que consiguió esta semana, Porque preguntas ¿ocupas un libro?

 **Lyra:** No, solo voy a pedirle si me puede dar un mapa para encontrar el viejo castillo de las princesas dentro del everfree, es para mí investigación acerca de los humanos.

 **Applejack:** ¿Aun sigues con los humanos? ¿No es solo una historia que se cuenta a los potrillos?

 **Lyra:** ¡No lo es! y yo lo demostrare, es por eso que voy al everfree.

 **Applejack:** Lo siento si te ofendí sugar cube, no quería hacerlo.

 **(Xenald65: Si mal no recuerdo creo que Applejack decía sugar cube, aunque no estoy seguro, lo usare por ahora)**

 **Lyra:** No te preocupes no me ofendiste, es solo que todos los ponis creen que es solo un cuento o un mito, y yo deseo que eso cambie.

 **Applejack:** Te deseo suerte en tu búsqueda y que pu **—Interrumpida—**

 **Vendedor 1:** ¡No le crean a ese poni naranja de allá!, yo soy el mejor, mis manzanas son de calidad no como las de ella.

 **Applejack:** ¿¡Que dijiste!? ¡Ven aquí y dímelo a la cara sucia lagartija!

 **Lyra:** Amm ehh… creo que… mejor me voy gracias por la información Applejack.

 **Applejack:** No hay de qué sugar cube, espero que lo logres, ahora si me disculpas tengo que enseñarle a un poni un poco de modales.

 **Mientras Lyra se apartaba y se dirigía al castillo se podía observar a Applejack entablar una discusión con el vendedor de manzanas un tanto acalorada, y si mirabas un poco más atrás podías ver a un poni con una muñeca inflable de la princesa Twilight hablando consigo mismo.**

 **Poni aleatorio 2:** Por fin tendré un poco de cariño **–Decía mientras abrazaba al muñeco inflable–**

 **-Enfrente del castillo de la amistad-**

 **Lyra:** Muy bien es la hora **–Tocando la puerta–** ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

 **Spike:** ¡Un momento! Ya voy **–Abriendo la puerta–** ¡Lyra!, buenos días ¿Vienes por unos libros?

 **Lyra:** Buenos días Spike, no, solo quiero hablar con Twilight ¿está disponible?

 **Spike:** Claro, ven pasa, Twilight debe estar en la biblioteca, desde que es princesa le han estado llegando libros y libros de toda Equestria los ponis los han estado donando como un regalo por su nuevo título adquirido.

 **Lyra:** Eso suena a mucho trabajo para ordenarlos.

 **Spike:** Lo es, casi todo el trabajo lo hago yo, lo bueno es que también llegan comic **–Susurrando–** Sin que ella lo conozca e armado una sección de comic en la biblioteca pero no se lo digas ¿de acuerdo?

 **Lyra:** Jamás lo escuche **–Giño–**

 **Spike:** Por cierto ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar con ella?

 **Lyra:** Solo quiero un mapa para el castillo de las princesas que está en el bosque everfree, creo que puedo encontrar información que ayude a mi investigación de la antigua raza de los humanos.

 **Spike:** Mmm creo que Twilight tiene uno, no debe haber ningún problema para que te lo preste si es en nombre de la investigación.

 **-Biblioteca del castillo-**

 **Dentro de la biblioteca se encontraba Twilight leyendo los títulos de los nuevos libros que tenía mientras los miraba con una sonrisa y pensando en todo el tiempo que va a estar leyéndolos.**

 **Twilight:** **"La forma correcta de hacer pociones de curación"** o este será útil **–mirando el título de otro libro– "Los secretos ocultos de la cocina"** Tal vez por fin pueda hacer un suflé, siempre termino fallando cuando lo intento **–Mirando otro libro– "Mil y una fotos sensuales de la princesa Celestia"** ¿Ah? ¿Cómo llego este libro aquí? **–Sonrojándose–** Debería deshacerme de esto… pero no estaría mal si veo un poco y luego lo tiro **–Abriendo el libro–**

 **Spike:** ¡Twilight vistas!

 **Twilight:** AHHH **–Volteándose y ocultando el libro detrás de ella–** ¡Spike! ¡Me asustaste!

 **Spike:** Lo siento, pero Lyra quiere hablar contigo, ¿Qué tienes detrás de ti?

 **Twilight:** ¡NADA!, ah digo ¿Lyra?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?

 **Lyra:** Solo quería saber si me puedes dar un mapa para ir al viejo castillo de las princesas.

 **Twilight:** ¿Al viejo castillo de las princesas? ¿Porque deseas ir?

 **Lyra:** Es para encontrar información de los humanos, debido a que el castillo de las princesas fue construido hace mucho es posible que tengan información de ellos.

 **Twilight:** Esta bien, tengo uno pero ¿puedes llegar sin problemas? Podrías toparte con Timberwolves o Manticoras o algo peor.

 **Lyra:** No te preocupes, tengo muchas cosas que me podrían ayudar contra las criaturas del everfree dentro de mi alforja, además si la situación se pone peor puedo tele-transportarme lejos y correr.

 **Twilight:** Mmm no sé.

 **Lyra:** No es la primera vez que voy al bosque everfree, visito muy seguido a Zecora.

 **Twilight:** ¿A Zecora?

 **Lyra:** Sip, ella conoce historias del reino cebra que hablan de los humanos, y a menudo le pregunto cosas que estén relacionados con los humanos que no conozca.

 **Twilight:** Esta bien pero prométeme que si estas en peligro correrás, sería una pena que los Timberwolves te comieran, no sé cómo se lo diría a Bombón.

 **Lyra:** Si… no le digas a Bombón que visito muy seguido el everfree, se preocuparía mucho y no me dejaría seguir yendo al bosque.

 **Twilight:** Esta bien, Spike ve por el mapa del bosque everfree debería estar en – **Interrumpida–**

 **Spike:** Aquí está, supuse que se lo darías, así que fui a recogerlo cuando estabas hablando con Lyra.

 **Twilight:** ¡Oh!, por eso eres mi ayudante número uno.

 **Spike:** Soy tu único ayudante.

 **Twilight:** ¡Pero eres el mejor! nunca lo olvides, nadie podría hacer tu trabajo mejor que tú.

 **Spike:** …

 **Twilight:** Además te daré algunas gemas para que te las comas.

 **(Xenald65: Eso es Twilight sobórnalo, pues como sepan cuidados infantiles o protección a los trabajadores de que Spike trabaja sin paga alguna te lo quitan y te demandan jajaja)**

 **Spike:** ¡Sí!

 **Lyra:** Gracias Twilight, si me disculpas tengo que ir al bosque, ¡adiós!

 **Twilight:** No hay problema, Spike acompáñala hasta la puerta.

 **Spike:** Desacuerdo, vamos Lyra.

 **Cuando Spike y Lyra salieron de la biblioteca Twilight volvió su atención al libro detrás de ella.**

 **Twilight:** Uf eso estuvo cerca, será mejor que me deshaga de este libro de inmediato, me pregunto ¿Quién habrá echo este libro?

 **Mientras Twilight se dirigía al desechar el libro y ni que se diera cuenta en una de las ventanas que daban a la calle de ponyville se podía ver a cierto poni caminar con un muñeco inflable de Twilight.**

 **Poni aleatorio 2:** Ohh espera a que lleguemos a casa muñeca inflable de Twilight, te mostrare a muñeca inflable de Celestia, de seguro te encantara conocerla y después de eso te mostrare el libro que hice, se llama **"Mil y una fotos sensuales de la princesa Celestia"** , estoy seguro que te gustara, tal vez haga uno de ti más tarde, ¿debería también mandarle una copia a la princesa Twilight?

 **(Xenald65: Mmm ese poni sí que necesita cariño, ¿conseguirá algún día la muñeca inflable de Luna?)**

 **-Bosque everfree-**

 **El bosque everfree, es un lugar en donde los ponis no se atreven acercarse debido a los peligros que este oculta, tales como manticoras que con un solo piquete de su cola es suficiente para matar a 10 ponis o de los temibles Timberwolves que se ocultan como meros arbustos hasta el momento en que te acercas y se lanzan hacia ti para comerte y donde hay uno hay 5 más esperando en los alrededores, y si eso no fuera suficiente el clima del bosque no pareciera seguir ningún orden aparente pues las nubes se mueven por si solas y generan tormentas sin la necesidad de los pegasos, para algunas especies esto no sería extraño pero para los ponis que están acostumbrados a controlar el clima hace que les de miedo solo ver las nubes moverse solas, entonces con todo lo mencionado anteriormente ¿porque los ponis habrían construido un castillo en medio de tal bosque?**

 **La respuesta es simple, por que cerca del castillo se encontraba un árbol, uno muy peculiar, uno que podía hacer que todo aquel que se acercara se sintiera relajado y olvidara todos sus problemas, solo por esa razón los ponis decidieron construir su castillo en ese lugar tan aterrador y eso fue la mejor decisión que pudieron hacer pues no mucho después el árbol presencio la magia de la amistad dando a luz a los elementos de la armonía los cuales usarían los ponis para derrotar al señor del caos y para enviar a Luna a la luna (Xenald65: hahaha Luna a la luna hahaha).**

 **Pero después de este último incidente la princesa Celestia decidiría crear otro nuevo castillo, pues no podía soportar quedarse en el viejo debido a que le recordaba constantemente a su pequeña hermana y como ella cruelmente la desterró a vivir en soledad en la luna.**

 **Dejando el castillo solo y en ruinas junto con el árbol de la armonía que permanecería así hasta que fuera necesaria su ayuda nuevamente.**

 **Lyra:** Muy bien, Según el mapa debo seguir recto hasta poder ver el castillo, el camino ha sido muy fácil hasta ahora, pedirle un mapa a Twilight fue la mejor opción, no me he topado con ninguna criatura en todo el camino.

 **Pero como si eso fuera un incentivo uno de los arbustos que Lyra paso empezó a sacudirse un poco haciendo ruido.**

 **Lyra:** ¿Eh? ¿Que fue ese sonido? **–Volteando atrás–**

 **Arbusto: –Moviéndose–**

 **Lyra:** ¿Ese arbusto se acaba de mover?

 **Arbusto: –Sacudiéndose–**

 **Lyra:** Podría ser un… ¿Timberwolve?

 **Y como si le respondiera a su pregunta, el arbusto comenzó a sacudirse mostrando poco a poco una de las criaturas que los ponis más temían un Timberwolve.**

 **Timberwolve: Grrr**

 **Lyra:** ¡Ah! **–Tartamudeando– ¡Ti-Ti-Timberwolve!**

 **Los Timberwolves son criaturas con forma de lobos pero hechos de madera, los ponis los conocen debido a que han sido atacados por ello en muchas ocasiones cuando van al bosque, dándoles fama de fieros asesinos y provocando que los ponis les teman, pero Lyra sabía que los Timberwolves le temen al fuego y calmadamente empezó a conjurar una magia de fuego.**

 **Lyra:** Calma Lyra los Timberwolves odian el fuego **–Acumulando magia en su cuerno–** Solo debo hacer una flama para ahuyentarlo **–Disparando una bola de fuego enfrente del Timberwolve–**

 **Timberwolve: Grrr**

 **La bola de fuego que lanzo Lyra callo justo enfrente del Timberwolve, usualmente esto podría ahuyentar a los Timberwolves, pero este no corría, en cambio se alejó un poco del fuego y lanzo un aullido provocando que otros cuatro Timberwolves aparecieran y se pusieran al lado del primer Timberwolve.**

 **Lyra:** Muy bien **–Tragando saliva–** ahora son 5, creo que en este momento lo mejor será ¡correrrrrrr!

 **Corriendo a todo galope Lyra tomo el camino hacia el castillo, y los Timberwolve empezaron a seguirla.**

 **Lyra:** Ah ¡maldición me están alcanzando!

 **Los Timberwolves son unos empezaron a rodear a Lyra, uno estaba a unos cuantos metros a la derecha, otro a la izquierda y los tres últimos estaban atrás, esta es una estrategia de los Timberwolves, rodear a la presa para que no pueda escapar, pero por desgracia para los Timberwolves y para fortuna de Lyra, el castillo se podía ver a lo lejos.**

 **Lyra:** Uff ¡el castillo! Estoy salvada solo necesito tele trasportarme en una ventana abierta **–Acumulando magia en su cuerno mientras corre–**

 **Los Timberwolves se percataron de que Lyra empezaba acumular magia y en temor de que ella pudiera escapar empezaron acercarse para poder capturarla.**

 **Lyra:** Maldición es difícil concentrarse mientras se corre **–Acercándose los Timberwolve –** solo un poco más.

 **Justo en el instante en que un Timberwolve se aventara con las garras extendidas y la boca abierta para atrapar a Lira, esta desapareció, provocando que el Timberwolve cayera de cara y rodara un poco mientras que los otros se detenían y empezaban a olfatear a los lados, pero al no percatarse de ningún aroma decidieron olvidar a su presa y volver casa.**

 **Lyra:** ¡Lo logre! **–Recuperando el aliento–** pude teles transportarme dentro del edificio, necesito un poco de agua.

 **Lira lo había logrado, se había tele transportado a una ventana rota que pudo ver y ahora se encontraba en una habitación llena de polvo bebiendo de una cantimplora que tenía en su alforja.**

 **Lyra:** Ya llegue, debería empezar a buscar la biblioteca, no me gustaría tener que volver si se hace de noche, tan cerca de encontrar la verdad, solo un poco más.

 **Después de un tiempo Lyra encontró la biblioteca después de cruzar una gran puerta, lo que Lyra vio en la biblioteca del castillo de las hermanas eran estantes de libros ordenados en línea en un área que fácilmente podía abarcar el espacio de cinco canchas de futbol y si miraba arriba se podía ver que había otros tres pisos más, estas eran secciones de la biblioteca toda una belleza a la vista de los amantes de los libros o así se debería de haber visto, pero debido a la pelea de las hermanas en el pasado, había escombros de pared en muchas partes y muchos libros se encontraban en el suelo o debajo de una pared haciendo que la vista se dé pena si se conocía como era antes.**

 **Lyra:** Esperaba ver un poco destruido el lugar pero esto es más de lo que pensaba, ¿podre encontrar el libro correcto? **–Soplido–** como dicen los ponis a mal tiempo darle buen paso.

 **Horas más tarde, Lyra seguía leyendo libro tras libro en busca de información que demostrara la existencia de los humanos, pero no lo encontraba, de la gran cantidad de libros que había la mayoría estaba muy deteriorado tanto que al momento de abrir un libro este se hacía pedazos haciendo incapaz de leerlo, esto era debido al tiempo que había pasado sin que ningún poni les hubiera dado mantenimiento con magia o evitado que las lluvias que se colaban por las grietas y agujeros del techo callera sobre los libros.**

 **Lyra:** Es inútil, todo está en mal estado, no podre encontrar información crucial aquí y si lo hiciera este se destruiría por el daño ambiental, todo el camino para nada y para acabar ya está anocheciendo, Bombón debe estar preguntando donde estoy, será mejor que espere a que amanezca e irme a poniville.

 **Con un sentimiento de derrota Lyra estaba caminando fuera de la biblioteca, hacia una habitación donde pudiera dormir, pero al no conocer el castillo tenía que ver por las puertas para encontrar una habitación, después de un tiempo y de haber visto en muchas habitaciones se topó con una puerta que parecía conectarse a una parte del castillo muy espaciosa y con un gran árbol en medio de la habitación.**

 **Lyra:** No puede ser, ¡es el árbol de la armonía!

 **Era fácil de identificar el árbol de la armonía debido a que este tenía en cada rama un elemento de la armonía y en el tronco se podía ver un sol y una luna.**

 **Lyra:** Sorprendente es tan grande y hermoso, no pensé que me toparía con él en el castillo, esto hace que valga la pena haber venido, aunque no allá encontrado ninguna información de los humanos.

 **Con un tono triste Lyra empezaba hablar de cómo desearía haber encontrado información de los humanos o algo que demostrara su existencia, el árbol empezó a brillar pero Lyra no se daba cuenta debido a que estaba pensando profundamente en su deseo de encontrar un humano y mostrárselo a todos los ponis de ecuestrita.**

 **Lyra:** Si tan solo pudiera encontrar un humano todos verían que tenía razón, si tan solo pudiera encontrar uno podría cambiar la historia y demostrar que no me equivocaba, si solo pudiera hacerlo.

 **Con la última frase de Lyra el árbol dejo de brillar y el suelo enfrente del árbol empezó abrirse, lo que los ponis no sabían del árbol de la armonía es que este es consciente de su entorno y es capaz de entender a los ponis, provocando que el árbol se maravillara de unas criaturas tan pequeñas como son los ponis y cada vez que el sentía que los ponis ocupaban ayuda, el los ayudaba con sus problemas, tal como hiso cuando Discord gobernaba, el árbol creo los elementos de la armonía para combatirlo y entrego estos a los ponis para que se defendiera, pero cuando fue atacado por plantas que drenaban su vida los ponis le devolvieron los elementos para curarlo, el a cambio le entrego a ellos una caja y ya sabrán que paso luego de eso, ahora el observaba a un poni que deseaba algo tan profundamente que hacía que él no pudiera negarse a cumplir su deseo y menos cuando el tenia exactamente lo que deseaba la poni.**

 **Lyra: ¿¡!?** ¿Qué está pasando? **–Retrocediendo–** ¿¡abre hecho algo!?

 **Del suelo que se abrió unas raíces empezaron a salir y junto a ellas una criatura bípeda inconsciente era sacada de la tierra lentamente y con delicadeza esta criatura fue colocada enfrente de Lyra y luego las ramas volvieron a la tierra cerrando consigo el agujero hecho anteriormente.**

 **Lyra:** ¿Podría ser? **–Tomando aire–** ¡UN HUMANO!

Y con el grito de Lyra Axel empezó a despertarse.

 **Axel:** ¿Hu? **– Abriendo los ojos–** ¿eh? ¿Dónde estoy?

Continuara

 **Xenald65:** Y eso es todo para este capítulo jajaja, espero les guste y vuelvo a pedir perdón por tardar tanto en publicar, pero ahora ya podre publicar mas seguido, el siguiente debería ser publicado el lunes o el martes de la siguiente semana, ahora contestare las preguntas.

 **Preguntas de Ale X-12C:**

 **1) Las magias de Axel son principalmente en la magia oscura pero también tiene conocimiento intermedio de las demás historias excepto en la magia de luz creo que te harás la idea de porque, La magia oscura se enfocara en Nigromancia, Ocultismo, Control del tiempo, Magia prohibida y otros más que vaya agregando con el tiempo.**

 **2) Nop, no lo creo pero ya veré como hago esa escena.**

 **3) No, no sé a qué se refiere, pero yo creo que la princesa desconfiara de él un tiempo por ser una criatura diferente y poderosa.**

 **4) De hecho planeaba darle una mascota, hablare de ella en otros capítulos futuros.**

 **5) Planeo poner un poco el termino de dioses, esto será para cuando Alex se tope con las princesas y les demuestre que no son diosas (Los ponis en esta historia ven a Luna y Celestia como diosas)**

 **6) Sobre el elemento Caos/Chaos planeo explicarlo como un equilibrio entre el bien y la maldad o la Oscuridad y la Luz, yo siempre he creído que el caos no es ni malo ni bueno es solo… Caos, desorden ya sabes es como las cosas aleatorias de la vida**


	3. Capitulo 2 ¿Amigo o enemigo?

Xenald65: Hola de nuevo y perdón por no actualizar el martes, tuve exámenes toda la semana, algunos los pase sin problema pero otros… mejor me esfuerzo más… sin más tiempo que perder aquí está el capítulo.

Por cierto, para las líneas de pensamientos usare **""** y en cursiva.

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Axel:** Encantado de conocerte Twilight **"** _ **Maldición, ¿porque me mira como si me quisiera violar en cualquier instante?**_ **"** espero que podamos trabajar juntos.

Si les parece mal, por favor díganme para cambiarlo. Tal vez use la frase de arriba… (͝° ͜ʖ͡°) 

_Capítulo 2:_

 _¿Amigo o Enemigo?_

- **Castillo de Canterlot** -

 **Castillo de Canterlot, el hogar de las princesas Celestia y Luna Co-gobernantes de Equestria, un lugar en donde las princesas gobernaban todo Equestria, usualmente cuando el sol baja y la luna toma su lugar en el cielo, el castillo se sumerge en silencio y calma, exceptuando algunos funcionarios que trabajan durante estas horas junto con los guardias del turno de la noche, pero aun así el lugar se mantenía tranquilo, en la cámara donde se encuentra el trono, allí se podían ver dos figuras hablando entre si mientras sus cuernos en sus cabezas brillan al mismo tiempo, estas figuras son las princesas Celestia y Luna, y lo que están haciendo es bajar el sol y subir la luna.**

 **Luna:** Muy bien hermana, con esto debería bastar, ahora puedes ir a descansar, me hare cargo del castillo.

 **Celestia:** Esta bien hermanita, iré a descansar pero si sucede algo importante no dudes en llamarme ¿está bien?

 **Luna:** No te preocupes, hoy solo voy a rondar el mundo de los sueños y eliminar cualquier pesadilla que encuentre en los ponis, fuera de eso no debería pasar nada más.

 **Celestia:** Es bueno saberlo, entonces me retiro, adiós Luna.

 **Luna:** Adiós hermana que descanses bien.

 **Cuando Celestia se fue del cuarto, Luna se sentó en el trono y empezó a concentrarse para entrar en el mundo de los sueños, normalmente esto no le tomaría ni un segundo, pero hoy no tenía prisa por hacerlo rápido.**

 **Luna:** Espero que esta vez Pinkie sueñe de forma normal, la última vez casi soy comida por un malvavisco gigante.

 **Pero antes de que Luna pudiera entrar al mundo de los sueños algo sucedió que capto inmediatamente la atención de ella, evitando que entrara al mundo de los sueños.**

 **Luna:** ¿Qué?– **Temblor** –no puede ser…– **Temblor** –esto no está pasando… es imposible.

 **Luna estaba temblando de miedo, la gran y poderosa Luna, la Co-gobernante de Equestria, la que había peleado en incontables batallas contra Discord el señor del caos y el Rey Sombra, ahora no era más que una pequeña potrilla que no dejaba de temblar, pero ¿qué es lo que pasaría para que ella actuara de esa forma?**

 **Luna:** No… – **Temblando** – ¡hermana! – **Temblando** – ¡hermana!

 **Entrando al cuarto a toda marcha se podía ver a Celestia, quien también está en pánico.**

 **Luna:** Hermana dime que tú no lo sientes, dime que es una mentira, que solo es mi imaginación.

 **Celestia:** No lo es Luna, yo también lo siento, pero… ¿cómo es posible que haya aparecido tan cerca y de repente?

 **Lo que Luna y Celestia sintieron fue una onda de energía mágica de un poder inconmensurable cerca de Ponyville, para ser más exactos lo que sintieron fue la magia de Axel al momento de despertar.**

 **Celestia y Luna eran expertas en la magia y podían saber la fuerza de su oponente con solo sentir la energía que emanaba de este, entonces ¿porque estaban en pánico?, ellas han enfrentado a seres que eran poderosos, seres que podían arrasar a todo un reino sin la más mínima gota de sudor, seres que solo podían ser derrotados si ellas unían sus fuerzas y los enfrentaban en una dura y larga pelea, ellas han vivido peleas que las han hecho entender el peligro que puede existir en el mundo, pero todo eso no tiene sentido ahora, porque aunque unieran sus fuerzas junto con la de Discord, no podrían ni acercarse a la magnitud que sentían cerca de Ponyville, lo que hacía peor es que esta fuerza mágica era más fuerte que la de Tirek cuando ataco a Equestria.**

 **Luna:** Hermana, la ubicación es justo al lado del árbol de la armonía, ¿qué hacemos?

 **Celestia:** Hay que calmarse Luna, primero ordenemos a todos los guardias a ir directamente a Ponyville, necesitamos proteger a los ponis.

 **Luna:** Cierto, hay que mantener la calma, mientras movilizas a la guardia, yo iré a Ponyville y le avisare a Twilight, ganare algo de tiempo hasta que llegues.

 **Celestia:** Luna, no hagas algo imprudente, ¿de acuerdo? Reúne a todos los ponis y diles que busquen refugio dentro del castillo de Twilight, también reúne a las chicas y diles de la situación.

 **Luna:** De acuerdo hermana, te esperare en Ponyville **–Saliendo por la ventana** –¡no tardes!

 **Celestia:** No lo hare, ¡Guardia! Reúna a todos los guardias dormidos y diles que vallan a Ponyville inmediatamente, manda a los terrestres por tren, los pegasos volaran inmediatamente, mientras que los unicornios se reunirán afuera del castillo cuando estén todos yo misma los tele-transportare a Ponyville.

 **Guardia:** Si su majestad ¿debería solo usar a los del castillo?

 **Celestia:** ¡No! Ordena a todos los de Canterlot y los que estén cerca de Ponyville.

 **Guardia:** ¡Sí! – **Corriendo hacia afuera** –

 **Celestia:** Espero que nada malo pase – **Volteando a ver hacia Ponyville** – Cuídate Luna, y por favor no hagas nada imprudente. 

**-** **Cuarto del árbol de la harmonía** **-**

 **POV de Axel**

 **Dolor, eso fue lo último que sentí antes de desmayarme junto a los cuerpos sin vida de mis dos mejores amigos, luego nada, caí en un sueño en donde solo estaba en un lugar oscuro y vacío, podía moverme, pero no sabía si me movía hacia adelante o hacia atrás, digo cuando no hay nada además de ti, no sabes si te estas moviendo, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí pero cuando desperté, estaba en una habitación una muy grande, pues a mi lado había un gran árbol con unos dibujos de un sol y una luna en el tronco.**

 **¿Era el mismo árbol que vi antes de desmayarme? ¿Cuánto tiempo paso?**

 **Lo primero que dije fue ¿dónde estoy? Pero antes de poder seguir preguntándome, escuche una voz, una que nunca había escuchado y cuando voltee en dirección a esa voz pude ver a un… ¿poni? No, creo que es un unicornio, por el cuerno en la cabeza, el unicornio era extraño, digo era de color turquesa, y su cabello, que por cierto se miraba genial, era blanco con turquesa, dejando de lado eso, el poni no dejaba de mirarme y ¡tocarme!, ¿es que no sabe que es el espacio personal? Escalofriante, así que decidí decirle algo.**

 **Fin del POV**

 **Axel:** Hola… me llamo Axel… ¿podrías dejar de tocarme? **"¿** _ **Porque me manoseas? o debería decir ¿pesuñeas?**_ **"**

 **Lyra: …**

 **Axel: …**

 **Lyra:** Me llamo Lyra y ¿Puedes hablar?

 **Axel:** ¿Porque no podría? _**"Lo que en verdad importa ¡es que no deja de tocarme! ¿Son todos los ponis así?"**_

 **Lyra:** ¡Esto es estupendo podemos comunicarnos! ¡Ahora todos podrán verte y hablar contigo!

 **Axel:** ¿Todos? ¿De quienes hablas? Y podrías quitarte de encima **"** _ **Espero que no sean más como ella, me es suficiente con una tocándome**_ **"**

 **Lyra:** Me refiero a todos en Ponyville, ellos no creían que los humanos no existían pero si te ven, tendrán que decir que yo tenía razón. _**"Y podre restregárselo en la cara a Bombón"**_

 **Axel:** ¿Los humanos? Dices que no nos conocen, ¿cómo? Deberían poder, aunque pasaran unas décadas, deberían poder saber de nosotros _**"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"**_ , ¿desde cuándo están extintos los humanos?

 **Lyra:** Mmm es difícil de decir, los libros Equestres solo los mencionan como leyendas, creo que ningún poni ha podido ver a un humano en diez mil años.

 **Axel:** ¡Diez mil años!

 **Lyra:** Así es, pero solo puedo decirte de los libros de los ponis, que tienen el más viejo de diez mil años, Zecora dice que también hay leyendas de ustedes en la raza de las cebras y ellas tienen una historia más larga que la nuestra, o por lo menos la han catalogado más.

 **Axel:** Diez mil años… diez mil años…

 **Lyra:** ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Axel:** Si…solo que diez mil años he dormido, ¡wow! Este debe ser la siesta más larga del mundo.

 **¿?:** _**"Eso es un error, en realidad has dormido por medio millón de años"**_

 **Axel:** ¿Quién dijo eso?

 **Lyra:** Mi amiga Zecora te lo dije hace un rato.

 **Axel:** ¿Qué? No, lo de dormir por medio millón de años.

 **Lyra:** ¿¡!? Nadie ha dicho eso.

 **¿?:** _ **"Creo que ese sería yo"**_

 **Axel:** Escuchas, allí está otra vez, donde está tu amigo el que está hablando.

 **Lyra:** Solo estoy yo, y claro tú _**"Y no me pienso quitar de encima de él, no dejare que escape después de conocerlo"**_

 **¿?:** _ **"No te esfuerces ella no puede oírme y por cierto está pensado en que no sé quitara de encima"**_

 **Axel:** ¿Dónde estás? y ¿cómo es que sabes lo que ella piensa?

 **Lyra:** Oye, me estas asustando.

 **Axel:** ¿¡!? Perdón, pero en serio ¿no lo puedes escuchar?

 **¿?:** _ **"Te dije que no me puede oír, ¿sabes que hablo contigo a través de la telepatía?"**_

 **Axel:** Lo sé, pero quería ver si podías escucharme, ya que si no dejas de usar la telepatía en mí y te muestras, o te destruiré.

 **¿?:** _ **"Lo siento pero esta es la única forma que tengo para hablar contigo, además no me oculto, estoy a tu lado"**_

 **Axel:** ¿A mi lado?... ¿¡Eres acaso el árbol!?

 **Árbol de la harmonía:** _ **"Así es, es bueno verte despierto, creador"**_

 **Axel: …** Okey… he conversado con cosas más extrañas, ¿porque me llamas creador?

 **Árbol de la harmonía:** _ **"Es porque tu junto a tus amigos me crearon, cuando cerraron el portal yo nací"**_

 **Axel:** Creo que darle mente propia a un árbol no estaba en los cálculos cuando planeamos el plan.

 **Lyra:** ¿Mente propia?

 **Axel:** ¿he? ¡Ah! Si, parece que este árbol tiene una mente y además habla conmigo a través de la telepatía.

 **Lyra:** ¿Te refieres al gran árbol de la harmonía?

 **Axel:** Espera déjame hacer un enlace entre él y tú para que puedan hablar **–Acumulando energía en la frente de Lyra–** muy bien, deberías poder hablar con él ahora, por cierto podrías levantarte, no planeo escapar o algo así.

 **Lyra:** ¿Hola me oyes ahora árbol de la harmonía?

 **Axel:** ¿Me estas ignorando?

 **Árbol de la harmonía:** _ **"Todo el tiempo pude Lyra, solo que tú no podías oírme a mi"**_

 **Lyra:** ¡Sorprendente! quien diría que el árbol de la harmonía tenia conciencia, primero encuentro a un humano y ahora que el árbol de la harmonía puede pensar, debo ser la mejor poni investigadora de Equestria **.**

 **Axel:** Oye en serio pesas mucho y me estoy acalambrando.

 **Lyra:** ¿Porque no hablabas con Twilight o las princesas?

 **Árbol de la harmonía:** _ **"No podía, no sabía cómo hacer un enlace telepático, pude hacer uno con Axel debido a que es mi creador, pero con los demás no puedo"**_

 **Axel:** Aquí yace Axel el archimago de la obscuridad absoluta, derrotado por un simple unicornio que lo aplasto hasta la muerte, así se leerá en mi tumba si no te quitas de encima.

 **Lyra:** Esta bien, solo ocupo tu cuerpo.

 **Axel:** Así que solo deseas mi cuerpo ¡eh!

 **Lyra: –Sonrojándose–** ¡No me refería de esa forma!

 **Árbol de la harmonía:** _ **"Veo que se llevan bien, es ¡genial que sean amigos!"**_

 **Axel:** Si claro, tan amigos como un violador y su víctima pueden ser.

 **Lyra:** ¡Que no me refería a esa forma!

 **Axel:** ¡Hey! árbol parlante, explícame cómo es posible que haya dormido medio millón de años sin envejecer, además ¿donde dormía? No veo ni una cama en esta habitación.

 **Árbol de la harmonía:** _ **"No envejecías porque yo lo evitaba, use mi magia para mantenerte en un campo de estasis, y el lugar donde dormías era en mis raíces junto con tus amigos."**_

 **Axel:** ¿¡Te refieres a Lance y Mad!? ¡Están con vida! **–Sonriendo mientras se levanta-** ¡al final sí pudieron sobrevivir!

 **Árbol de la harmonía:** _ **"Lo siento pero no lo están, cuando te recogí ellos ya habían muerto, así que solo guarde sus cuerpos junto al tuyo."**_

 **Axel:** ¿En serio? **–Desapareciendo la sonrisa-** maldición… ¿puedo ver sus cuerpos?

 **Abriendo la tierra nuevamente el árbol saco los cuerpos de Lance y Mad y los puso delante de él.**

 **Árbol de la harmonía:** _ **"Sé que lo sabes, pero no podrás traerlos devuelta a la vida"**_

 **Axel:** Ya lo sé, solo quiero verlos **-Arrodillándose enfrente de los cuerpos-** muy bien amigos al parecer el plan tuvo éxito y cerramos el portal, pero **…** que se supone que haga ahora.

 **Lyra:** …

 **Lyra quien miraba desde atrás no sabía que decir o hacer pues hace unos segundos ella asía bromas con Axel, pero ahora Lyra recuerda que los humanos están extintos, lo que en otras palabras significa que Axel está solo, pues sus amigos y familiares deberían haber muerto hace mucho.**

 **Lyra:** Que tal si…

 **Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Axel hablo.**

 **Axel:** Sabes Lance fue un maestro muy estricto, aunque solo me enseño lo básico de la magia, él puso en riesgo mi vida varias veces, claro sabía que él me salvaría antes de morir pero como ¡dolía!, y Mad, era extraño uno nunca sabía que es lo que estaba pensado, pero era un gran amigo que te sacaba de los apuros tantos legalmente como ilegalmente, hehe aún recuerdo la vez en que nos robamos una vaca **–Suspiro-** eran buenos amigos… Aún queda algo que hacer.

 **Axel comenzó a quitarles los objetos que tenían y ponerlos a un lado.**

 **Lyra:** ¿? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 **Axel:** Son archimagos ¿sabes?, ellos ostentaban el mismo título que yo, por consiguiente tiene artículos de gran poder, si los dejo con ellos alguien podría tomarlos y causar un desastre.

 **Lyra:** ¿Archimagos? ¿Es alguna clase de trabajo?

 **Axel:** Es un título que se les da a los magos más poderosos del reino, para ostentarlo deberías ser alguien de un poder inconmensurable.

 **Lyra:** ¿No sería mejor dejar que el árbol los cuide en sus raíces?

 **Axel:** Eso sería lo correcto, pero planeo darles un entierro digno en algún lugar que a ellos les habría encantado, muy bien eso debe ser todo, ahora **.**

 **Axel había sacado una bolsa pequeña con una esfera de color carmesí en medio y cuando desato el cordón enfrente de los objetos apilados, estos se levantaron y lentamente se encogían mientras entraban en la bolsa, una vez terminado Axel absorbió los cuerpos de Lance y Mad para luego volver a cerrar la bolsa y guardarla dentro de su ropa.**

 **Lyra:** ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

 **Axel:** Es una bolsa dimensional, permite guardar al usuario cosas en una dimensión aparte, la piedra es el núcleo que permite la conexión con esa dimensión.

 **Lyra:** ¡Creaste una dimensión para poder guardar cosas!

 **Axel:** Negativo, nuestro universo existe con varias dimensiones conectadas ¿sabes? Lo único que hice fue separar la del espacio en un pequeño lugar para poder guardar coas, ese lugar es en esta bolsa, al parecer dentro de ella el espacio es infinito, además como solo está presente la dimensión del espacio, todo lo que guarde dentro no será afectado por el tiempo según mis cálculos.

 **-Levantándose-**

Axel: Ahora es momento de irme, oye árbol me voy si ocupas algo solo dilo por el enlace telepático.

 **Árbol de la harmonía:** _ **"De echo me gustaría poder ver el mundo exterior, si me permitiera ver lo que sus ojos ven, estaría muy feliz"**_

 **Axel:** Das miedo **–cerrando los ojos-** vale, ya deberías poder ver lo que yo veo, pero cuando me bañe cortare el enlace ¿de acuerdo?

 **Árbol de la harmonía:** _ **"Gracia creador, por fin sabré que hay afuera de este castillo"**_

 **Axel:** Muy bien, adiós entonces.

 **Lyra;** Hey espera, ¿adónde vas?

 **Axel:** No lo sé, caminare un rato en cualquier dirección y veré que hago después.

 **Lyra:** ¡Explorar el mundo! Yo te puedo ayudar a conocer todo Equestria que te parece, a cambio solo tendrás que aparecer frente algunos ponis para ver que existen los humanos.

 **Axel:** ¿No me manosearas?

 **Lyra:** ¿Que es manosear?

 **Axel:** Creo que ustedes le dicen Pesuñear.

 **Lyra:** **-Sonrojándose-** ¡Que no me refería a esa forma!

 **Axel:** Hehe era broma, y ¿adónde me llevaras primero?

 **Lyra:** ¡Sí! **-Sonrisa-** ¡Te llevare a mi casa primero!, está en Ponyville.

 **Axel:** Perfecto, te digo que es una broma lo del manoseo y tú ya me quieres llevar a tu casa, los ponis sí que ligan muy rápido.

 **Lyra: -Sonrojándose-** Solo sígueme y deja de malinterpretar las cosas. 

**-Ponyville-**

 **Ponyville estaba desierta, desde que la princesa Luna ordeno que todos los habitantes entraran en el castillo de Twilight, ningún poni salió fuera del castillo, todos estaban desconcertados, ¿Qué esta pasado? ¿Por qué la princesa Luna nos ordenó entrar al castillo? Estas eran preguntas que los ponis se hacían entre sí, mientras que Twilight junto con sus amigas estaban hablando junto con la princesa Luna sobre el asunto.**

 **Twilight:** Entonces princesa Luna, dice que usted y Celestia sintieron una presencia mágica tan poderosa que supera fácilmente a Tirek y que viene en dirección hacia Ponyville.

 **Luna:** Así es Twilight, por eso todos los habitantes están en tu castillo, debemos protegerlos hasta que mi hermana llegue con los guardias reales.

 **Twilight:** Bien **–Respirando rápido–** bien, que no cunda el pánico podemos lograrlo, la princesa Celestia ya debe estar en camino, solo hay que esperar a que llegue.

 **Rainbow Dash:** No te preocupes Twilight, solo hay que derrotarlo como cuando lo hicimos contra Tirek, además si se atreve a entrar a Ponyville se las tendrá que ver conmigo **–Lanzando unos golpes al aire–**

 **Pinkie Pie:** Y si mejor le hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida, tal vez si se siente bienvenido no nos atacara.

 **Rarity:** Querida, no creo que esa sea una buena idea.

 **Pinkie pie:** ¿Porque no?

 **Applejack:** Porque no sabemos si es un buen poni o no lo es.

 **Fluttershy:** Y ¿si no es un poni? Podría ser un animalito que ocupa ayuda.

 **Luna:** Fluttershy no creo que un animal pueda emanar esa cantidad de energía, y además apareció de repente, es imposible que emane energía si está herido.

 **Twilight:** Princesa Luna, tengo una idea, mientras esperamos a Celestia y sus refuerzos, podríamos poner varias barreras de protección alrededor del castillo, además de unos hechizos de invisibilidad para poder ocultar el castillo.

 **Luna:** Buena idea Twilight, comencemos de una...

 **La princesa dejo de hablar y lentamente movió su cabeza hacia las ventanas.**

 **Luna:** ¡Twilight ya está aquí!

 **Twilight:** ¿¡Que!? ¿¡No debería estar aún en el bosque!?

 **Luna:** Debería, tal vez se tele-transportar, ahora mismo está en medio del pueblo, pon rápido las defensas yo mientras tanto ganare algo de tiempo.

 **Twilight:** Pero princesa.

 **Rainbow Dash:** No te preocupes Twilight nosotras ayudaremos a la princesa.

 **Applejack:** Así es vaquera, no dejaremos que destruya el pueblo o lastime a la princesa

 **Twilight:** Pero...

 **Applejack:** No tengas miedo Twilight, solo lo entretendremos, cuando termines de poner los hechizos de protección, volveremos.

 **Twilight:** Esta bien, pero si es demasiado solo corran.

 **Luna:** Muy bien entonces Applejack y Rainbow me ayudaran, Fluttershy y Pinkie vigilaran la puerta y Rarity ayuda a Twilight.

 **Rarity:** Si.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Oki Doki Loki.

 **Fluttershy:** S-si princesa.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Déjemelo a mí le enseñare algunas cosas a esa criatura para que no vuelve a molestar a los ponis.

 **Applejack:** Con calma vaquera, deja algo para las demás.

 **Luna:** De acuerdo, vamos.

 **Mientras la princesa Luna junto con Rainbow y Applejack corrían hacia el centro del pueblo a toda prisa, podemos ver que Axel y Lyra están conversando entre sí.**

 **Axel:** Ahora ves que es mejor tele-transportarse en lugar de caminar, no me quiero ni imaginar que criaturas hay en el bosque durante la noche.

 **Lyra:** Pero yo quería ver como los derrotabas a los monstruos.

 **Axel:** Lo único que ibas a ver seria como yo corría mientras te comían a ti y eso sería… parece que tenemos visitas.

 **Lyra:** ¿Visitas? **–Volteando a los lados–** ¿Donde?

 **Axel:** Justo allá **–Señalando a Luna quien está corriendo–** ¿la conoces?

 **Lyra:** ¡P-P-Princesa Luna! ¿¡Pero que está haciendo en Ponyville!?

 **Axel:** ¿La conoces? Entonces pued.

 **Pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase, Luna había gritado una orden.**

 **Luna:** Rainbow vuela y llévate al poni al castillo.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Sí! **–Agarrando a Lyra–** ya estas a salvo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

 **Lyra:** ¿Qué? ¿Espera esto es?

 **Rainbow salió de la vista de Axel en dirección al castillo, mientras que Axel estaba confundido.**

 **Axel:** ¿? Es acaso esto una bienve **–Saltando hacia atrás varias veces–**

 ***Scratch* *Scratch* *Scratch* (Sonido del hielo)**

 **Luna había lanzado un hechizo de hielo justo momentos antes donde estaba Axel.**

 **Axel:** ¡Oye! ¿¡Porque me atacas!?

 **Luna: *Thc*** Lo pudo esquivar, bien en ese caso.

 **Viendo que su anterior ataque fallo Luna concentro energía en su cuerno y esta vez invoco una llamarada en forma de serpiente que fue directamente hacia Axel.**

 **Axel:** ¿Hu? ¿Una invocación elemental de nivel básico? ¿¡Me estás menospreciando!? **Mph** en ese caso te enseñare una lección sobre las invocaciones.

 **La serpiente de fuego atacaba continuamente a Axel intentando atraparlo y enrollarlo, pero no se daba cuenta que Axel mientras la esquivaba, estaba apuntando en dirección a ella y en un instante la serpiente empezó a retorcerse.**

 **Serpiente de fuego:** ¡Shhhhhh!

 **Luna:** ¿¡Que hiciste!?

 **Axel:** Es que no te enseñaron en la escuela los principios básicos de la invocación, si es así permíteme decirte tu error, sabes que cuando invocas una criatura sin importar cuál sea esta, ella siempre se debe rendir ante la voluntad del invocador...

 **La serpiente dejo de retorcerse y empezó a levantarse mirando atentamente a Axel para luego agachar la cabeza en señal de sumisión.**

 **Axel:** Pero si el invocador se enfrenta contra otro invocador, este no debe mostrar signos de dudas a la hora de atacar, porque si lo hace, permitirá que el otro invocador pueda controlar a la criatura invocada, claro se requiere el doble de energía mágica para poder hacerlo, pero considerando que esta es solo una serpiente de fuego, no me cuesta nada poder dominarla, ahora serpiente de fuego ataca a tu anterior maestro.

 **Serpiente de fuego:** Shh

 **Escuchando la orden de su nuevo maestro, la serpiente volteo para mirar a Luna y luego de un segundo empezó atacarla, mientras que Luna estaba sorprendida de lo que acaba de ver, pues la serpiente de fuego era uno de sus invocaciones más fuertes y esta era la primera vez que alguien le robaba el control de su invocación.**

 **Luna:** ¿Cómo?, ¿cómo puede ser posible? **Uff.**

 **Luna esquivaba continuamente a la serpiente y cada vez que trataba de usar un hechizo, la serpiente la atacaría evitando que pudiera concentrarse.**

 **Axel:** Mmm no parece que pueda derrotar a la serpiente rápidamente, le ordenare a la serpiente que no le haga daño y que solo la inmovilice, Lyra dijo algo de que era una princesa, si la lastimo podría meterme en muchos problemas.

 **Applejack:** ¡Lagartija sin vergüenza deja en paz a la princesa Luna!

 **Applejack había gritado mientras se abalanzaba a toda marcha contra Axel.**

 **Axel: –Esquivando–** No te preocupes no la lastimare **–Esquivando–** solo la inmovilizare para tener una charla tranquila **–Esquivando–** podrías dejar de atacar y escucharme **.**

 **Applejack: No escuchare nada de lo que tengas que decir un monstruo que ataca a la princesa.**

 **Axel:** Sabes lo único que hago es defenderme, desde que llegue, ¡me están atacando!, además si de verdad quisiera lastimarla, ya lo hubiera hecho antes de que pudiera invocar a la serpiente.

 **Applejack: ¡MENTIRAS!** , solo son mentiras lo que dices, si fuera verdad, ¡entonces porque tenías a Lyra como rehén!

 **Axel:** No la tenia de rehén, ella me mostro el camino, dijo que quería enseñarme a todos en su pueblo o algo así.

 **Applejack:** ¿He? ¿Porque haría eso?

 **Axel:** Bueno es debido a que yo soy un…

 **Cuando Axel había logrado hacer que Applejack escuchara, en ese momento aparecieron los refuerzos, siendo comandados por Celestia y Shine Armor, este último al enterarse por medio de un mensaje mágico que su hermana estaba en problemas, movilizo inmediatamente a todas las tropas del imperio de cristal para poder rescatarla.**

 **Celestia:** ¡Todo el mundo ataquen, eliminen a esa serpiente y restrinjan al oponente!

 **Guardias Reales: ¡Si señora!**

 **Shine Armor:** ¡Arqueros ataquen a al invocador!, ¡pegasos y terrestres, ataquen en formación de pinza al invocador!, ¡no lastimen a la portadora de la honestidad!

 **Guardias del imperio de cristal: ¡Si señor!**

 **Axel:** Maldición parece que esta noche solo va de mal a peor, ¿sería demasiado malo si derroto a todo el ejército?

 **Mientras Axel hablaba consigo mismo, la guardia real había rodeado a la serpiente de fuego y con una maestría con la lanza la atravesaron y la destruyeron.**

 **Guardia real:** ¿¡NO PUEDE SER!?

 **O eso debió haber pasado, porque cuando los soldados la rodearon y la atravesaron, en lugar de destruirse por sufrir heridas graves, esta solo engullo las lanzas haciendo que creciera más y más, mientras que los soldados tuvieron que retirar la lanza de sus armaduras para poder evitar quemaduras por lo caliente que estaban**.

( **Xenald65:** Oí lectores, esta es una duda que tengo con respecto a las armas, de los ponis, ya que ellos no tienen manos, siempre pensé que cuando usaban sus lanzas las colocaban en unas ranuras de sus armaduras, de esta forma podrían embestir al enemigo y cuando la embestida acabara, atacarían con espadas que sostendrían en la boca, así me lo imagino yo, si ustedes saben de una mejor manera de usar las lanzas o las armas, estaría muy feliz que me lo digan.)

 **Axel:** ¡Acaso son idiotas! ¡Quien en su sano juicio atacaría a una serpiente de fuego con lanzas de hierro sin encantar! ¡Eso solo provocara que funda las lanzas y evolucione a una criatura nueva!

 **Axel gritaba esas palabras a los tontos guardias mientras él estaba protegido en una burbuja transparente que evitaba que las flechas le hicieran daño. Applejack quien estaba anteriormente peleando, se retiró a donde estaban las princesas, pues estaba preocupado con lo último que dijo Axel acerca de la serpiente.**

 **Luna:** Hermana has llegado justo a tiempo, empezaba a cansarme de esa serpiente, no dejaba de atacar cada vez que intentaba algo.

 **Celestia:** No te preocupes, ya llegue con la ayuda, dime como es la criatura en pelea.

 **Luna:** Es sorprendente aunque no hiso mucho cuando lo ataque, logro robar el control de mi serpiente, no solo eso, sino que la serpiente actúa diferente, cuando yo la comandaba jamás había mostrado tener una inteligencia que permitiera enfrentar a un oponente hasta el punto de no dejarlo contraatacar, y además cuando fue atravesada, normalmente debería haber sido destruida, no debería haber absorbido las lanzas.

 **Celestia:** Ya veo, tendremos que suponer que la criatura hiso algo a la composición de la serpiente para cambiarla tanto, pero pensaremos en eso después, debemos derrotar a la criatura primero, no creo que los guardias reales puedan luchar por demasiado tiempo.

 **Luna:** Si hermana, si lo atacamos junto con la ayuda de Shine Armor podremos tener una oportunidad de derrotarlo.

 **Axel estaba tranquilo viendo la pelea de los soldados contra la serpiente, pues el creía que si no usaban, tácticas diferentes no podrían derrotar a la nueva serpiente de hierro fundido.**

 **Axel:** No me lo puedo creer, deben ser alrededor de 500 soldados y aun así no pueden ni lastimarme a mí ni a la serpiente, será mejor ordenarle a la serpiente que no los mate.

 ***CLANK* *CLANK* *CLANK***

 **Axel:** ¿? Parece que las tres que tienen más poder empezaron atacarme, pero el hecho de que ni siquiera puedan romper mi burbuja entre los tres es decepcionante **-Soplido-** será mejor que termine esto rápido, primero dormiré a todo los soldados.

 **Reuniendo poder en sus pulmones mientras respiraba hondo Axel, las princesas junto con Shine Armor se alejaron, las princesas volaron hacia arriba mientras que Shine Armor se encerró entre sus escudos, para aguantar cualquier ataque que llegara.**

 **Axel:** Muy bien, tomen esto **¡Aliento de Morfeo!**

 **Una gran brisa de color azul pálido salió disparada de la boca de Axel al momento de decir el nombre del hechizo, Aliento de Morfeo era un hechizo intermedio de la rama de los druidas del bosque, este usualmente no necesita inhalar profundamente para que funcione, pero como Axel trataba de dormir a 500 soldados el necesitaba una gran bocanada de aire para poder esparcirlo en todo el campo de batalla.**

 ***Pum* *Pum* *Pum* *Pum***

 **Uno tras otro guardia caí dormido en cuanto olían el humo azul pálido y parecían caer con una sonrisa pues el aliento de Morfeo usualmente tiene un buen olor para el receptor,**

 **Celestia:** ¡No puede! ¿¡Acaso durmió a todo el mundo!?

 **Luna:** Incluso Shine Armor ha caído dormido, parece que puede atravesar los escudos de Shine.

 **Axel: *Cof *Cof *Cof*** Por esto razón odio usar este hechizo, me deja sin aire cada vez que lo uso en grandes masas, pero no puedo negar que fue muy efectivo, ahora solo faltan esas dos de arriba.

 **Elevándose dentro de su burbuja hasta la altura donde las princesas estaban, Axel empezó a acumular magia en ambas manos mientras las apuntaba**.

 **Celestia:** Sal de su camino hermana no sabemos lo que va a intentar de hac…

 **Axel:** Muy tarde señoritas.

 **Axel se tele-transporto justo detrás de las princesas y les dijo esas palabras en sus oídos y antes de que las princesas pudieran entender que paso, Axel coloco sus manos en sus cuerno y libero la magia que había acumulado, cuando termino las princesas intentaron atacarlo con magia pero no podían usarla.**

 **Luna:** ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡POR QUE NO PUEDO INVOCAR MI MAGIA!?

 **Celestia:** ¡QUE NOS HICISTES MALDITA CRIATURA!

 **Axel:** Tranquilas chicas todo se aclarara cuando despierten, duerman ahora **–Chasquido–**

 **Y con el sonido de sus dedos las princesas cayeron dormidas, antes de que sus cuerpos pudieran chocar contra el suelo, un aura color negro evito su choque y las acostó en el suelo.**

 **Axel:** Y con eso es mi completa victoria.

 **Lyra:** ¡Axel! ¿¡Que has hecho!?

 **Axel:** Hey Lyra, puedes creerlo ¡he derrotado a todo el ejército de los ponis yo solo! ¿Debería decir que soy el más fuerte justo ahora?

 **Con esas palabras había dicho Axel a Lyra mientras flotaba arriba de las princesas dormidas y de los guardias reales sin percatarse que detrás de Lyra estaba Twilight y sus amigas junto a todos los habitantes de ponyville (Exceptuando a Applejack, ella está dormida en algún lugar del campo de batalla).**

 **Poni aleatorio: ¡** Princesas! Por Celestia **–Desmayo–**

 **Poni aleatorio 1:** ¡Las princesas están derrotadas E inconscientes!

 **Poni aleatorio 2:** ¡Pero que suculencia está presente! Ejem digo que ¡desgracia!

 **(Xenald65:** Así es chicos el poni aleatorio 2 ha vuelto, y aun necesita mucho cariño **)**

 **Twilight: ¡Hermano!**

 **Axel:** Maldición parece que la volví armar en grande. 

Continuara 

**Xenald65: Y eso es todo por hoy lectores, espero que les guste el capítulo, y me gustaría saber si he mejorado en lo que respecta a describir los escenarios de pelea, por lo menos creo que son un poco mejores que cuando comencé.**


	4. Capitulo 3 Verdades impactantes

**Xenald65** : Hola de nuevo, si estás aquí significa que sigues leyendo este fanfic hecho por su humilde pero nada talentoso servidor, te agradezco de corazón que te guste la historia que escribo, También los comentarios **.**

En el capítulo anterior se me olvido responder las preguntas de **reyoscar455** la cuales son:

 **¿Habrá romance?**

No lo sé, pero si ustedes quieren puedo poner un poco, mientras tanto escribiré situaciones graciosas como hasta ahora.

 **¿Habrá también más humanos o solo quedara él?**

Aquí planeo poner que Axel es el único humano que queda con vida.

 **Psd:** Escribí esto mientras estaba enfermo de gripe, así que tal vez sea un poco extraño.

Sin más problemas aquí está el capítulo 3, ¡hurra e actualizado! Hahaha.

 **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de My Little Pony me pertenece, esta es solo una historia con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 ** _Verdades impactantes_**

* * *

— **Castillo de la amistad—**

 **En una de las habitaciones del castillo de la amistad, se encontraba la princesa Luna, acostada en una cama muy amplia, la princesa respiraba tranquilamente mientras se movía un poco en su nueva cama, la cual apenas se podía ver, esto se debía a que el cuarto tenia cortinas que evitaban que el sol entrara, haciendo del cuarto un lugar oscuro pero con la suficiente visibilidad para no tropezarte.**

 **Luna: —Ronquido—** **ZZZZ** **—Ronquido—** **ZZZZ**

 **Luna se hubiera quedado dormida hasta la hora de levantar la luna, pero hoy no podría hacerlo pues en la puerta de la habitación se oyeron unos golpes contra la puerta y luego una voz.**

 **Twilight: —Golpe—** ¿Princesa Luna esta despierta?

 **Luna: ZZZZ**.

 **Twilight:** ¡Voy a entrar!

 **Y de esa forma Twilight entro en la habitación, una vez dentro se quedó unos momentos parada en el cuarto hasta que sus pupilas se acostumbraran a la oscuridad.**

 **Luna: ZZZZ** **—Ronquido— ZZZZ** **—Ronquido—**

 **Twilight:** ¿Sigue dormida? ¿Cómo debería despertar a la princesa?

 **Luna: —Ronquido** — **ZZZZ**.

 **Twilight:** ¿Debería moverla? **—Acercándose y moviendo a Luna—** princesa Luna despierte, ocupamos su ayuda.

 **Luna: ZZZZ** cinco minutos más **ZZZZ**.

 **Twilight:** Pero princesa Luna, ocupamos que esté presente en la reunión.

 **Luna: ZZZZ** solo cinco minutos más **ZZZZ**.

 **Twilight: —Acercándose más—** Pero princesa es importante que asista.

 **Luna:** Shhh, solo un momento más **ZZZZ**.

 **Twilight: —Acercándose más—** P-pero si no asiste será un ¡AHHH!

 **Luna quien hablaba con Twilight en un estado medio consiente, había agarrado a Twilight y la metió en la cama junto a ella.**

 **Twilight:** ¿¡P-Princesa Luna que está haciendo!? **—Sonrojándose—**

 **Luna:** Shhh Solo… guarda silencio… **ZZZZ**.

 **Twilight:** ¡P-Pero princesa!

 **Luna: ZZZZ —Abrazando a Twilight—**

 **Twilight:** ¡P-Princesa! ¡T-Tiene que despertar!

 **Luna: ZZZZ** —Ronquido— **ZZZZ**.

 **Twilight:** P-Princesa Luna despierte por favor, si alguien nos ve así, pensaran cosas malas **—Sonrojada—** Ni siquiera quiero saber qué dirán.

 **Y como si esas palabras retaran a la misma suerte, Axel aparece entrando en la puerta.**

 **Axel:** ¡Oye Twilight!, te has tardado tanto que las demás chicas pidieron que te ayudara **—Entrando por puerta—** No debería ser muy difícil despertar a la… princesa.

 **Twilight:** P-P-P-P-puedo e-explicarlo, no es lo que parece.

 **Axel:** ¡Ah! ¿Ah?, veo que estas en algo importante **—Saliendo lentamente—** me iré lentamente y les diré que estas muy… ¿ocupada?, creo que tú y Lyra se llevarían muy bien, ambas comparten un gusto parecido, no tardes mucho ¿de acuerdo?

 **Twilight:** ¡E-Espera! ¿Podrías ayudarme?

 **Axel:** ¿Ayudarte? Twilight no se… nunca lo he hecho con un poni menos con dos al mismo tiempo, creo que pasare en esta ocasión, ya tengo suficientes problemas por lo de anoche, no quiero agregar abuso sexual a la lista.

 **Twilight: —Sonrojándose fuertemente—** ¡Te pido que me saques de aquí!

 **Axel:** ¡Ohhh! A eso te referías, de acuerdo.

 **Axel apunto a Twilight con su mano, y ella empezó a levitar, pero antes de que pudiera sacarla, la princesa Luna se aferró más a Twilight.**

 **Luna:** Mmm **—Abrazando más fuerte a Twilight—** Nooo solo un poco más, **ZZZZ**.

 **Axel:** Parece que no te quiere dejar ir Twilight ¿habrá desarrollado el síndrome de Estocolmo?

 **Twilight:** ¡Solo tira más fuerte!, ¡Princesa Luna por favor despierte!

 **Axel:** ¡Eso hago pero se está aferrando mucho!, un momento ¿por qué me complico la vida? Si puedo despertar a la princesa **—Chasquido—** despierta.

 **Luna:** ¿Mmm? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Twilight?

 **Twilight:** Buenos días princesa Luna,no se preocupeestá en mi castillo y ocupamos que asista a una reunión en la sala de conferencias junto con Celestia.

 **Luna:** ¿Una conferencia?, espera ¿Por qué estamos abrazadas? ¡A-A-acaso nosotras!… ¡anoche! **—Soltando a Twilight—** ¡ay no!, ¡perdí mi inocencia! ¡Y a pesuñas de Twilight! ¿¡Cómo se lo diré a mi hermana!? ¿¡Que hare ahora!?... ¿¡Por lo menos lo disfrute!?

 **Twilight: —Sonrojándose Fuertemente—** ¡P-Princesa Luna!, ¡no hicimos nada de eso!

 **Axel:** ¡Puf! ¡Hahahaha!, ¡por Saturno!, ¡No me lo puedo creer que hubieras dicho!, **¿¡Por lo menos lo disfrute!? HAHAHAHAHA** , que malo que no lo grabe, ¡hahahaha! **—Cayendo al suelo—** ¡mi estómago hahahaha!, no puedo soportar tanta risa ¡hahahaha!, no te preocupes llegue antes que Twilight pudiera poner sus **PESUÑAS** en ti, ¡hahahaha!

 **Twilight:** ¡Axel! ¡No hagas comentarios que puedan ser mal entendidos!

 **Axel se estaba revolcando en el suelo mientras se agarraba del estómago y seguía riendo a todo pulmón, mientras que Twilight trataba de regañarlo con un fuerte sonrojo en su cara debido por la situación anterior que había dicho Luna, esto era un mal entendido que provocaría que cualquier poni que los viera se riera por la situación… menos la princesa Luna, ella estaba petrificada al recordar a la criatura que fácilmente la derroto, enfrente de ella, un sudor frio comenzó a caer por su cuello mientras mantenía una mirada fija en el tal llamado –Axel-**

 **Luna:** … Twilight… ¿Porque está la criatura aquí?, no, más importante, ¡corre por mi hermana! ¡Tratare de darte tiempo hasta que llegue!

 **Axel:** Hahahaha **—Parándose y terminando de reír—** uff, tu hermana está en la sala de conferencia, de hecho está esperándonos.

 **Cuando Luna se había preparado para comenzar una pelea, se detiene al escuchar que su hermana la estaba esperando.**

 **Luna:** ¿Mi hermana?

 **Twilight:** Así es Princesa Luna, Celestia está esperando por nosotros, tenga calma, nada malo ha pasado, ayer cuando fueron dormidas por Axel.

 **Axel:** Derrotadas, eso fue lo que quiso decir.

 **Twilight:** Como sea, cuando fueron derrotadas por Axel, Lyra nos explicó que no era un enemigo y que solo quería hablar con nosotras, una vez aclarado eso, las llevamos al castillo y las dejamos dormir, mi hermano Shine Armor despertó hace unas horas y se fue al reino de cristal, aunque intento golpear a Axel un par de veces.

 **Axel:** Exacto, debo decir que solo me defendía, pero nada de esto hubiera pasado si ustedes no me hubieran atacado, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, por cierto ya puedes usar la magia, el hechizo que utiliza para bloquearla se terminó.

 **Twilight:** **—Brillo en los ojos—** ¿Qué clase de hechizo es ese? Y me puedes decir ¿cómo funciona? Por favor dime, y te daré lo que quieras.

 **Axel:** ¿Lo que quiera? **—Sonrisa malévola—**

 **Twilight:** Todo menos mi cuerpo.

 **Axel:** Estaba pensado en una comida gratis… pervertida.

 **Twilight:** Comida gratis, estaba bien puedo soportar eso, entonces ¿Puedes comenzar?

 **Axel:** Primero no tiene nombre, ya que es simplemente la infusión de energía mágica del lanzador hacia un sujeto, en este caso las princesas, cuando infundes energía en un sujeto esta desbalanceara la magia interna del sujeto, provocando que no pueda usarla por un tiempo, existe varias formas de contrarrestar esto, pero sirve para dejar al oponente indefenso durante unos segundos, cosa por las cual las dormí antes que pudieran hacer algo.

 **Twilight:** Interesante.

 **Luna:** … ¿¡Twilight!?

 **Twilight:** ¡Oh!, perdón princesa me distraje,es cierto princesa, tuvimos un mal entendido con Axel pero en realidad no es malo, es todo lo contrario es muy amable y muy inteligente, conoce magia que ni siquiera pensé que podría ser posible hacer.

 **Luna:** ¿La criatura?

 **Axel:** La criatura tiene nombre y es Axel, agradecería si me llamas por mi nombre, o me burlare de **¿¡Por lo menos lo disfrute!?** Hahahaha, nunca olvidare eso.

 **Luna: —Sonrojándose—** Está bien… Axel.

 **Twilight:** Bueno, si excluyes su sentido del humor, todo lo demás está bien.

 **Axel:** Hahaha, es que no me comprenden, como sea, vamos, nos están esperando para explicar todo… bueno, casi todo, no creo que sea necesario explicar cómo Twilight intento aprovecharse de la inocencia de la princesa Luna, mientras dormía.

 **Twilight:** ¡Eso no es verdad!

 **Luna:** Twilight… aprovecharse de los ponis dormidos está mal.

 **Twilight:** ¡P-Princesa!

 **Axel:** Ya oíste Twilight, ¡no está bien! Hahaha, enserio Tu y Lyra se parecen mucho.

 **Axel junto a Twilight y Luna caminaban hacia la habitación en donde se llevaría a cabo la explicación de todo, mientras que caminaban en los pasillos se hacían bromas sobre la pobre Twilight, claro, la princesa Luna seguía manteniendo un ojo sobre Axel, ya que aún no confiaba completamente en él, pero no podía evitar reírse un poco con la forma en que Twilight estaba tratando de morder a Axel para evitar que siga hablando.**

* * *

— **Sala de conferencia del castillo de la amistad—**

 **La sala de conferencia de Twilight estaba llena de todos los habitantes de Ponyville, cada poni tuvo que traer un cojín y sentarse en forma alineada para poder ver al frente en donde había ocho cojines, los cuales seis ya estaba ocupado por las portadoras de la armonía y la princesa Celestia, enfrente de ellas esta Lyra sentada en un cojín, no había muebles apropiados en esta sala debido a que Twilight aún no había podido amueblar el lugar, pero eso no evito que los ponis desearan estar presentes en esta junta, por lo cual cada habitante había traído su propio cojín de sus casas.**

 **(Xenald65:** Hola de nuevo, en esta parte no sé si los ponis se sientan en sillas normalmente, en la wiki solo he visto que se sientan en cojines en interiores, si me equivoco lo cambiare más tarde. **)**

 **Anteriormente los ponis en esta sala estaban hablando descontroladamente, pero después de unas palabras de la princesa Celestia, estos se encontraban callados y esperando a que comenzara la junta, solo faltaba que la princesa Luna estuviera presente, Twilight había ido a despertarla, pero como tardaba mucho, Axel decidió ir ayudar, claro se tele-transporto antes de que Celestia se opusiera, Celestia tenía un poco de miedo por su hermana, pero desde que Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity, le habían dicho que no se preocupara, podía mantener la calma.**

 **Lyra:** Parece que tardara, princesa Celestia, le parece bien que empieza a explicar la situación ahora a todo el mundo.

 **Celestia:** Aunque mi hermana no está presente, no podemos seguir retrasando esto, por favor comienza explicando quien es esa criatura y di cuáles son sus intenciones.

 **Lyra:** Muy bien **—Aclarándose la garganta—** por favor todo el mundo escúcheme, mi nombre es Lyra y soy una investigadora de mitos antiguos, para los ponis que no conozcan esta profesión, básicamente me encargo de buscar pruebas que puedan demostrar que tal mito es verdadero.

 **Ponis: —Murmullos—** ¿Existe esa profesión? Pensaba que solo perdía el tiempo.

 **Lyra:** En una de mis investigaciones, logre obtener un viejo y gastado papiro, en él se encontraba una historia sobre una tal raza ancestral que vivió en este mundo hace mucho tiempo, esta raza era muy inteligente y poderosa, en el papiro se remarca estas dos cosas, tambiéngobernaban lo que hoy son las tierras de Equestria.

 **Celestia:** ¿Qué tan inteligentes eran?

 **Lyra:** Lo siento no lo sé, en el papiro solo dice que eran muy inteligentes.

 **Celestia:** Entonces ¿Qué más dice?

 **Lyra:** También menciona que en algún momento dejaron de existir, no menciona porque, solo que dejaron de aparecer y luego ya nunca más se encontraron, pero dice el nombre de su especie.

 **Celestia:** ¿Y cuál sería?

Lyra: El nombre es **¡Humanos!**

 **Ponis: —Murmullos—** ¿Humanos? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

 **Celestia:** ¿He de suponer que esto está relacionado con la criatura?

 **Lyra:** Así es, lo que ustedes conocen como Criatura en realidad es un superviviente humano y tiene nombre, él dijo que se llamaba Axel el Archimago de la Obscuridad absoluta.

 **Ponis: —Murmullos—** ¿Obscuridad absoluta? ¿¡Es un villano!? **—Murmullos—**

 **Ponis: —Murmullos—** ¿¡Viene a destruirnos!? ¿¡Es este el comienzo de una invasión!? **—Murmullos—**

 **Celestia:** **¡Silencio!** , Lyra explica a qué se refiere con -Archimago de la Obscuridad absoluta- ¿es un título?

 **Lyra:** ¡En efecto!, él dijo que era un título que solo los magos más poderos podían ostentar, pero no sé, si todos los archimagos se hacen llamar Obscuridad absoluta, ¿tal vez él es el único que se llame así?

 **Celestia:** ¿Este susodicho Axel, es el único que hay?

 **Lyra:** ¡S-Si!

 **Celestia:** ¿Cómo conociste a este Humano?

 **Lyra:** Cuando fui al viejo castillo dentro del bosque Everfree para encontrar más información, me lo encontré dormido bajo las raíces del árbol de la armonía.

 **Celestia:** ¡QUE!

 **Todos los ponis:** ¡QUE!

 **Portadoras de la armonía:** ¡QUE!

 **(Xenald65:** Me da flojera escribir todos los nombres de las chicas para que solo digan ¡Que! **)**

 **Luna y Twilight:** ¡QUE!

 **Axel:** ¡QUE! Espera un momento, ya lo sabía.

 **Lyra: —Volteando hacia la puerta—** ¿¡Axel!? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

 **Axel:** Justo cuando mencionaste que estaba dormido bajo el árbol **—Caminando hacia Lyra—** y la verdad no pude llegar en mejor momento, ¡solo mira sus rostros! Esto hace que todo lo que me paso anoche valga la pena **—Parado al lado de Lyra—** jajajaja creo que hasta uno se desmayó.

 **Celestia:** ¡Lyra! ¡Estas segura que estaba bajo el árbol de la armonía!

 **Luna: —Caminando hacia Lyra—** Lyra, ¿¡estas segura!? ¿¡Porque nunca sentimos su presencia en el árbol!? ¿¡Desde cuando estaba en el!?

 **Twilight: —Junto a Luna—** Si Lyra, responde ¿¡desde cuando estaba en el árbol!?

 **Lyra:** Yo no—

 **Celestia:** ¡Dime que hacia allí!

 **Lyra:** No lo—

 **Twilight:** ¿¡Daño el árbol de la armonía!? ¿¡Acaso estaba succionando su poder!?

 **Lyra:** Y-y-yo

 **Luna:** ¡Rápido Lyra! ¡Dinos que!—

— **Sonido fuerte—**

 **Un fuerte sonido sonó en toda la cámara, haciendo que cada poni en la habitación se tapara sus oídos, cuando termino el sonido todos se quedaron callados hasta que Axel comenzó a hablar.**

 **Axel:** Muy bien, ahora que han recobrado la calma, por favor déjenme explicarles la situación, efectivamente Lyra me encontró inconsciente en las raíces de lo que ustedes llaman el árbol de la armonía, ¿cómo llegue allí? Bueno eso es una larga historia.

 **Celestia:** Tenemos tiempo, por favor explícanos.

 **Axel:** Muy bien, pero antes **—Sacando una cámara de su bolsa dimensional—** debo tomar una foto.

 **Twilight:** Un momento, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

 **Axel:** Eso se los explicara Lyra mas tarde, pero esto es una cámara, ¿saben que es una cámara? ¿No?

 **Luna:** Sabemos que es una cámara, pero ¿porque vas a tomar una foto?

 **Axel:** Es que no me quiero perder este momento, por favor Luna ponte al lado de Celestia.

 **Luna:** Porque voy a **—**

 **Axel:** **¿Por lo menos lo disfrute?**

 **Luna: —Al lado de Celestia—** ¿Aquí está bien?

 **Celestia:** Hermana que quiso decir con **¿Por lo menos lo disfrute?**

 **Luna:** ¡Nada!, ¡no significa nada!

 **Axel:** ¡Perfecto! **—Levitando la cámara—** ahora todas júntense **—Poniéndose en medio de Celestia y Luna—** ahora es el momento ideal para la foto, por cierto soy el creador del árbol de la armonía.

 ***Flash***

 **Justo después de que Axel revelara ser el creador del árbol de la armonía, la cámara se activó captando la imagen del momento, para segundos después sacar un pequeño pedazo de papel cuadrado, en el pedazo de papel se podía ver a Axel abrazando a las dos Princesas con una sonrisa hacia la cámara mientras que sus manos hacían el gesto de victoria, mientras que las princesas tenían los ojos bien abiertos y las mandíbulas caídas debido a la sorpresa, mirando detrás de ellos se podían ver las mane 6 con diferentes reacciones, Rarity estaba desmallándose, Twilight tenía las alas extendidas con un rubor en su rostro, Rainbow miraba atónita a Twilight, Applejack tenía los ojos cerrados cuando se tomó la foto, Pinkie parecía hacer una pose como si fuera un Power Ranger y por ultimo Fluttershy era la única que estaba sonriendo de una forma adorable y perfecta.**

* * *

— **Tres horas de explicación después—**

 **Axel:** Y luego llegue al pueblo, donde fui atacado por ustedes, pero ya saben que paso después de eso.

— **Silencio—**

 **Axel:** ¿Hola? ¿Se encuentran bien? **—Volteando a Lyra—** Lyra, ¿tan impactante es mi historia?

 **Lyra:** … ¿Impactante? No, no es impactante, impactante no puede describir lo que siento en este instante, para comenzar tú no eres de este mundo, eres de un universo en donde no existe la magia, pero la tecnología es demasiado avanzada, luego está el hecho que lo que tu consideras magia básica, para nosotros es magia avanzada y no es solo eso, sino que también tu raza ¡libro una guerra contra un ejército demoniaco!, Tirek era solo un demonio y casi domino Equestria, y me dices que tu peleaste contra un ejército de demonios durante casi 5 años, y luego de eso cerrar el portal a costa de tu especie y al hacerlo creaste al árbol de la armonía, y que este tiene conciencia, impactante no es la palabra correcta, solo míralos **—Señalando a los ponis—** aun ni siquiera pueden terminar de procesar todo lo que has contado.

 **Axel:** ¡Wow! Cuando me lo dices así, es impresionante… ¿crees que pueda dibujar unos bigotes a Celestia en este momento?

 **Lyra:** Por favor, no hagas eso, solo siéntate y espera hasta que reaccionen.

 **Axel: —Mirando el suelo—** No tengo un cojín, pero está bien, flotare **—Sacando unas galletas de su bolsa dimensional—** Me he dado cuenta que no he comido nada desde que desperté **—Sonido de masticando—** ¿quieres unas cuantas? Las hice yo mismo.

 **Lyra:** No gracias, no tengo hambre.

 **Pinkie: —Al lado de Axel—** ¡Yo si quiero!

 **Axel:** Claro, por cierto ¿cómo te llamabas? **—Dando unas galletas—**

 **Pinkie:** Pinkie Pie **—Comiendo las galletas—** y ¡soy la encargada de hacer fiestas en Ponyville!y ya que tú no eres malo, eso significa que debo hacer una ¡fiesta de bienvenida! O ¡una fiesta de disculpas por atacarte!, ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! y que tal ¡una fiesta de bienvenida y perdón por atacarte! **—Comiendo las galletas—** ¡que ricas galletas!

 **Axel:** Gracias, ¿y qué tan grande será esa fiesta? **—Comiendo las galletas—**

 **Lyra:** Espera, ¿cuando apareció Pinkie? Y ¿por qué actúas tan normal? ¿No te asusta que allá aparecido repentinamente?

 **Axel:** Mmm nop, Mad aparecía repentinamente todo el tiempo, creo que me acostumbre **—Sonido de masticando—** ¿seguro que no quieres?

 **Pinkie:** ¡Todo Ponyville estará en la fiesta! Para demostrar que te aceptamos en nuestro pueblo, ¿no te parece súper mega duper estupendo?

 **Axel:** Yep, ¡Oh! ¡Mira! Celestia parece estar recobrando la conciencia.

 **Y la princesa Celestia empezó a parpadear, después de haber procesado todo lo que escucho, pero era incapaz de creer en todo lo que dijo Axel, ella creía que era un sueño.**

 **Celestia:** ¿Ah? ¿Ah? Esto es imposible, es imposible que todo eso allá pasado, debo estar soñando, oye Luna me podrías despertar de este sueño.

 **Luna:** ¿Ah? Hermana esto no es un sueño.

 **Celestia:** ¿Entonces lo que dijo ese humano no lo soñé?

 **Axel:** ¡Oye! ¡Tengo nombre!

 **Celestia: —Ignorando a Axel—** ¡Lyra! Es cierto lo que dijo el humano.

 **Lyra:** Si, se llama Axel.

 **Celestia:** ¡Eso no! ¡Me refiero a su historia!

 **Lyra:** Puedo decir que parte de ella es cierta, hable con el mismo árbol de la armonía y él se refería a Axel como su creador.

 **Twilight:** ¡Enserio! ¡Tienes que decirme como lo hiciste!

 **Lyra:** Lo siento no sé cómo hacerlo, fue Axel, el que me conecto con el árbol.

 **Twilight: —Brillo en los ojos—** ¡Axel! **—Mirando Axel—**

 **Axel:** ¿Cómo hace para que le brillen los ojos? Es aterrador cuando me mira así, me niego a explicarle, esa mirada me dice que me quiere violar.

 **Luna:** Ejem, Twilight mas tarde le preguntas, primero hay que llegar a un acuerdo sobre Axel, ¿no es así hermana?

 **Celestia:** ¿Ah?Si es cierto, ¡Axel!, de pie, es hora de decidir si eres bueno para los ponis o eres una amenaza.

 **Axel:** ¿Aún siguen desconfiando de mí? **—Parándose—** si fuera una amenaza, ya los hubiera aniquilado.

 **Lyra:** ¡Eso no te ayuda! ¡Idiota!

 **Axel:** Lo siento, retiro lo dicho.

 **Celestia:** Esta bien, hermana ¿Qué opinas de él?

 **Luna:** Pienso que no es malo, pero me gustaría seguir vigilándolo no confió completamente en él.

 **Celestia: ¿** Y tú Twilight?

 **Twilight:** Parece ser una buen poni, me gustaría que se quedara en Ponyville, y que me enseñara lo que conoce sobre magia.

 **Celestia: —Murmullo—** Mmm, ciertamente es una buena oportunidad para conocer su magia… tengo una pregunta más, Axel que significa Archimago de la obscuridad absoluta.

 **Axel:** Es mi título, Archimago es el rango más alto para un mago, y dependiendo en lo que se especialice puede tener un apodo, el mío es porque soy el mejor en magia oscura, y antes que digas que soy malvado por usar magia oscura, déjame decirte que lo que ustedes consideran magia oscura es simplemente ciencia, el entendimiento del universo, ¡eso es magia oscura! No es nada malvado ni abominable.

 **Celestia:** Mmm… está bien, si prometes no usar tu fuerza contra los ponis dejare que vivas en Ponyville, pero si dañas a uno, **¡te destruiré!**

 **Axel:** No me amenaces Celestia, en Tiristor la clasificación de magos es:

 **Aprendiz de Mago - Mago - Gran Mago - Aprendiz de Sabio - Sabio - Gran Sabio - Archimago**

 **Axel:** Y según mis cálculos,ustedes los ponis están apenas en Aprendiz de magos y tú y tu hermana serian grandes magos, me baso en la cantidad de magia que siento en todos ustedes, solo menciono esto para que entiendas la gran diferencia que hay entre ustedes y yo.

 **Axel miraba fijamente a los ojos de Celestia, después de unos segundo Celestia suspiro y dijo.**

 **Celestia:** Entiendo, pero aun así si dañas a un poni, ¡juro que te destruiré! **—** **Mirada Cortante** **—**

 **Axel: —Sonriendo—** Naturalmente un gobernante debe proteger a su pueblo, juro que mientras los ponis no me ataquen, yo Axel el Archimago de la Obscuridad Absoluta no dañare ningún poni y además no tengo casa, sería tonto atacar el único lugar donde me permiten vivir.

 **Luna:** Mmm, en ese caso, te saludamos Axel, esperamos que nuestra relación mejore mutuamente.

 **Lyra:** ¡Sí! ¡La misión ha sido todo un éxito!, ahora seré conocida como la mejor investigadora de todo Equestria, ¡en tu cara Bombón!, debería tener una licencia de abogada **—Sonriendo—** Ahora Axel, ¡ven aquí! es hora de documentarte exhaustivamente y de mostrarte a Bombón para que diga que tenía razón.

 **Axel: …** ¡Celestia! Ya que me permitiste quedarme en Ponyville, desearía tener ciertos derechos, no soy un poni, así que si Lyra me viola ¡será legal! ¡Exijo mis derechos de vida!

 **Celestia:** No sabía que Lyra tenía ese tipo de gustos, está bien tendrás los derecho como un ciudadano de Equestria, pero debes enseñarnos tus conocimientos a cambio.

 **Lyra:** ¡Hey! No soy una violadora, tan solo lo toque un poco y ¡fue en nombre de la ciencia!

 **Axel:** ***Snif* *Snif*** Ella no dejaba de tocarme y decirme que solo quería mi cuerpo ***Snif* *Snif***

 **Luna:** Lyra… violar está mal, no importa si no es un poni, está mal.

 **Lyra:** ¡Solo quería su cuerpo! De una forma científica.

 **Axel:** Ahora que tengo derechos, ¿dónde dormiré?

 **Lyra y Twilight:** ¡Puedes dormir en mi casa/castillo!

 **Axel:** Mmm la que quiere solo mi cuerpo o la violadora que quiere un trio, difícil decisión ¿alguien más?

 **Nadie en la sala dijo nada, no porque no desearan darle un lugar donde vivir sino que lo último que dijo dejo en shock a todos en la sala, ¡la princesa Twilight es una violadora que le gusta hacer tríos!**

 **Twilight: —Sonrojo fuerte—** ¡Es un mal entendido!, ¡la princesa Luna no dejaba de abrazarme mientras dormía! Y entonces apareció Axel y me ayudo.

 **Celestia:** ¡HERMANA! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿¡Con mi estudiante y Axel!? ¿En qué pensabas?... ¿¡Por lo menos lo disfrutaste!?

 **Axel:** **¡Hahahaha!** , por Saturno, eso mismo dijo ¡ella! **Hahahaha.**

 **Luna:** ¡Axel! ¡Ven aquí! **—Corriendo hacia Axel—** ¡estás muerto!

 **Axel: —Corriendo—** Hahahaha atrápame si puedes **—Saliendo por la puerta—**

 **Con la salida de Axel y la Princesa Luna, todos en el salon empezaron a reir un poco, claro menos Twilight quien estaba siendo observada por Celestia de una forma de reproche.**

 **Poni aleatorio 1:** ¿Puedes creerlo? Nuestras princesas son… ¿qué estás haciendo?

 **Poni aleatorio 2: —Escribiendo frenéticamente—** ¡Esto es suculencia pura! Me está invadiendo la inspiración para escribir la historia más suculenta de todos los fanfics, ¡Oh! ¡Tanta suculencia!

 **Poni aleatorio 1:** ¿Hu?... okey… me das una copia cuando la termines.

 **Vendedor 3 con bigote:** ¡A mí también chico!, si es suculenta podríamos hacer un negocio con ella.

 **(Xenald65: Ese vendedor tiene mercancía dudosa… ¡pero suculenta!)**

 **Continuara**

 **Xenald65: Y eso es todo por hoy, lamento la tardanza pero esta parte la escribí dos veces, el primero se borró por accidente al no checar la batería de mi laptop, había escrito tanto T_T, y todo se borró.**


	5. Capitulo 4 El entrenamiento

**Xenald65:** ¡Hola de nuevo Humanos! Adivinen quien actualizo y no solo eso sino que escribió 5K (¡Mis dedos!), esta vez pude escribir más de lo usual, ya que me sentí inspirado.

Sin más que decir aquí está el capítulo, ¡disfrutadlo humanos! Lo ordena el cerdo ( . ).

 **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de My Little Pony me pertenece, esta es solo una historia con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 4_

 _El entrenamiento_

* * *

— **Castillo de la amistad—**

 **Eran las 5 de la mañana en Equestria y Twilight se encontraba dormida en su habitación, con todo lo sucedido ayer en la tarde, entre descubrir verdades impactantes acerca del árbol de la armonía y de explicar la situación de la princesa Luna a Celestia con respecto a su malentendido, Twilight se sentía cansada, así que cuando llego a su cama a dormir, se desplomo sobre ella y cerró los ojos.**

 **Axel:** Twilight, despierta **—Sacudiendo—** hay que comenzar tus estudios.

 **Twilight:** ZZZZ **—Ronquido—.**

 **Axel:** Se nos hará tarde **—Sacudiendo—** ¡Twilight despierta!

 **Twilight:** **—Ronquido—** ZZZZ.

 **Luna:** Ni se inmuto, el poderoso Axel no puede despertar a un poni, hahaha.

 **Axel:** ¿Puedes hacerlo mejor tú?

 **Luna:** Es pan comido, soy la princesa de la noche, conozco como despertarla **—Murmurando algo en el oído de Twilight—**

 **Twilight: —Levantándose** ¡Spike rápido trae la cámara! ¡Esto es una solo oportunidad en la vida!

 **Axel:** ¿Que le susurraste?

 **Luna:** Es un Se-cre-to.

 **(Xenald65:** ¿Mmm que será lo que le susurro para ocupar una cámara? **)**

 **Twilight:** ¿Ha? ¿Axel? ¿Princesa Luna? ¿Qué hacen en mi habitación? **—Mirando el reloj al lado de su cama—** Son las 5 de la mañana, ni siquiera ha salido el sol aun, ¿Por qué están en mi cuarto? Además princesa Luna ¿no debería estar en Canterlot?

 **Axel:** Si, yo también pregunte lo mismo, pero solo me dijo que se enamoró de mí y que no puede evitar desear verme, no pudo resistir mi magnetismo animal, hahaha.

 **Twilight:** ¿En serio? **—Mirando a Luna—**

 **Luna:** ¡Claro que no! Solo lo estoy vigilando, quien sabe que cosas podría hacer si lo dejamos caminar por ahí sin supervisión, ¡solo míralo! **—Apuntando a Axel—**

 **Axel:** **—Enfrente del espejo—** ¡Oh! Mira que guapo soy, ¡y qué cuerpo tengo! **—Flexionando músculos—** ¿A qué hora sales por el pan guapo? ¿¡Hu!? **—Volteando hacia luna—** ¡N-no estaba haciendo nada!, solo miraba mi reflejo ¡eso es todo!

 **Luna:** Una criatura tan extraña como el, ¡quién sabe lo que podría hacer! Por eso lo estaré vigilando personalmente, por cierto ya traje todas mis cosas a tu castillo.

 **Twilight:** Esta bien… ¿eso creo?… pero ¿qué hacen en mi cuarto? y tan temprano.

 **Axel:** Yo vine por ti, es hora de comenzar tu entrenamiento y que mejor forma de entrenar que a las 5 de la mañana.

 **Twilight:** ¡Espera! **—Brillo en los ojos—** ¡me vas a enseñar magia!

 **Axel:** ¡Así es! por cierto Luna se integrara a tus clases también, no dejo de molestarme toda la noche para que le enseñara también.

 **Luna:** Aun quiero saber, el cómo robaste mi serpiente de fuego.

 **Axel:** Si, si, si, si, y yo quiero una casa, pero acaso la tengo, ¡no!, te explicare las bases de invocación cuando estés lista, mientras tanto, ¡facilítame los papeles para una casa!

 **Luna:** No puedes hacer una tú mismo, digo con tu poder debería ser fácil.

 **Axel:** Puedo hacerla, pero sería básicamente de tierra y no sé cómo hacer una casa apropiadamente, yo quiero una casa como las de afuera, con cuatro cuartos, un baño de 4 metros de ancho y de largo, una cocina, y un jardín, planeo plantar cosas.

 **Luna:** Claro, por supuesto ¿Desea algo más señor?

 **Axel:** ¡Sí! Me gustaría que también tenga un sótano para poder poner mi equipo científico y seguir experimentando.

 **Luna:** Era sarcasmo.

 **Axel:** Lo sé, pero aun así lo quiero.

 **Twilight:** Ejem, podrían hablar de eso más tarde, **—Mirando a Axel—** ¿qué me enseñaras hoy? ¿Aprenderé a invocar criaturas?

 **Axel:** Nada de eso, primero tengo que ver que es lo que conocen y para eso saldremos de Ponyville, el árbol me conto de una pradera cerca del bosque que nos permitirá entrenar.

 **Luna:** ¿Cómo puedes llamar al árbol de la armonía simplemente como un árbol?

 **Axel:** Olvidas que soy su creador, llamarlo árbol de la armonía me resulta tonto y largo, como sea, prepárense nos vamos en 15 minutos.

 **Twilight:** ¡15 minutos! Pero me acabo de levantar, necesito 2 horas para poder arreglarme debidamente.

 **Axel:** 15 minutos, esto será parte de tu entrenamiento, mira a Luna **—Apuntando a Luna—** ya está lista.

 **Luna: —Frente al espejo—** ¡Oh! No sabía que había otro poni tan hermosa como yo, dime lindura, ¿estas lista para bailar? **—Bailando—** ¡O si! ¡Muévelo nena!, mueve ese flanco trasero.

 **Axel:** Retiro lo dicho, no la mires.

 **Twilight:** Por lo menos dame una hora, para bañarme.

 **Axel:** Mmm, ¡bien! ¡una hora! Mientras tanto preparare los hotcakes, para el desayuno **—Caminando hacia la puerta—** ¡Luna! Deja de bailar contigo mismo.

 **Luna:** Esta bien, pero quiero mis hotcakes con mermelada, mucha mermelada, tanta que desborde de ella.

 **Alex:** Me ves cara de chef, confórmate con que los haga **—Saliendo del cuarto—**

 **Twilight:** ¡Princesa Luna! ¿Podría hablar con usted?

 **Luna:** Mmm, ¿qué sucede?

 **Twilight:** Solo quería saber sí ¿La princesa Celestial le pidió que vigilara a Axel?

 **Luna:** ¡Oh! era eso, no, fui yo quien solicito hacerlo,Twilight no podemos confiar en el tan fácilmente, solo lo conocemos por un corto tiempo, por esa razón estaré viviendo contigo para evitar cualquier cosa, mi hermana mientras tanto hablara con Discord y le pedirá que lo vigile también.

 **Twilight:** Oh ya veo… en ese caso yo también debería hacerlo, tratare de hacer que confié en nosotros, los ponis, para que de esa forma no sea una amenaza, s, lo contrario, un gran aliado, porque si solo desconfiamos de él constantemente, él también desconfiara de nosotras.

 **Luna:** … No niego que eso es cierto… ¿crees poder hacerlo?

 **Twilight:** Confié en mi princesa, yo con mis amigas le mostraremos la magia de la amistad.

 **Luna:** Bien confiare en ti… ¿No debería arreglarte? Solo te quedan 45 minutos.

 **Twilight:** ¡Es cierto! **—Corriendo a la ducha—** ¡No creo poder lograrlo a tiempo!

 **Luna:** Hahaha, parece que mi futuro estará lleno de diversión, ya me estaba cansando de las noches aburridas en Canterlot.

 **Axel: —Gritando desde la cocina—** ¡Atrás batidora! ¡Atrás! ¡Hoy no batirás mi vida! ¡Tostadora defiende a tu amo!

 **Luna:** Sip, lleno de diversión… ¿Cómo pelearía una batidora contra una tostadora? ¡Mejor me apresuro y lo veo! **—Saliendo del cuarto—**

* * *

— **Pradera—**

 **En una pradera cerca del Bosque Everfree se podía ver en ella a tres figuras, dos de ellas eran alicornio y el tercero un humano, este último parecía tener pedazos de comida pegada en el cabello.**

 **Axel:** Llegamos, son las 8 pero por fin estamos aquí.

 **Luna:** No hubiéramos llegado tarde si alguien no hubiera encantado los utensilios de cocina.

 **Axel:** No es mi culpa que la batidora tuviera un deseo inconsciente de batir todo lo que viera **—Retirando un pedazo de comida de su cabello—** quien hubiera pensado que la licuadora odiara a la tostadora y con ayuda de la batidora la destruyeran.

 **Luna:** Pobre tostadora, murió valientemente.

 **Twilight:** ¿Y qué haremos primero?

 **Axel:** Que bueno que preguntaras Twilight, primero, utilizaran sus mejores hechizos en este muñeco de pruebas, deberán hacerlo hasta que no se pueda mover más.

 **Axel saco de su bolsa dimensional un muñeco con forma humana de tamaño real, el muñeco no tenía cara pero si un bigote mostacho junto con un sombrero de copa y un monóculo en donde debería estar su ojo izquierdo, también portaba un escudo de madera y un estilete hecho de madera, en cuanto salió de la bolsa el muñeco se paró y espero una orden.**

 **Axel:** Este muñeco de pruebas se llama Sr. Mostacho y como pueden ver es un muñeco viviente, obedece las ordenes de su maestro, y a diferencia de las criaturas invocadas que necesitan un constante suministro de magia para existir, el Sr. Mostacho no lo necesita, el será su oponente de hoy, cada una peleara contra él.

 **Luna:** ¿Para qué es esto? que demostrara el destruir un muñeco.

 **Axel:** Es para poder ver que tan bien manejan la magia en combate, en todo momento las estaré vigilando y evaluando, por cierto Sr. Mostacho es una creación mía, originalmente me habían encargado la fabricación de muñecos vivientes para entrenar a los soldados y bueno… me excedí en la fabricación de uno, el cual es este, me emocione tanto con el que termino siendo un muñeco muy poderoso, tengan cuidado cuando se enfrenten contra él, vas primero Luna **—Volando hacia arriba—** Twilight ven conmigo, serás una espectadora.

 **Twilight:** ¡Sí! **—Volando al lado de Axel—**

 **Luna: *Tch** * Es solo un muñeco de madera, con una simple bola de fuego debería bastar **—Creando bola de fuego—** no debería subestimarme tanto **—Lanzando la bola de fuego—**

 **La bola de fuego salió disparada directamente hacia el muñeco el cual no se movía ni un centímetro, la bola seguía su camino y cuando parecía que el hechizo iba a impactar, el Sr. Mostacho levanto la mano derecha con el escudo y de un golpe mando la bola de fuego a volar hacia la derecha.**

 **Luna:** ¿Pero qué? **—Volteando hacia Axel—** ¿qué paso?

 **Axel:** Te dije que me emocione con su fabricación, todo su equipo y el mismo tienen encantamientos de alto nivel, si yo fuera tu no me distraería.

 **Pero antes de que la princesa pudiera prepararse, Sr Mostacho corrió a su posición y con un golpe de su escudo aturdió a la princesa, Luna quien estaba aturdida, intento elevarse en el aire con sus alas, solo para ser golpeadas por el estilete del Sr. Mostacho, Luna viendo que no podía salir volando decidió tele-transportarse hacia arriba.**

 **Luna:** ¡Hug! Aquí arriba no podrá alcanzarme, debo curar mis alas y luego **—Golpe—** ¡Agh! **—Cayendo—**

 **El Sr. Mostacho había lanzado su escudo hacia Luna, el impacto dio justo en el ala derecha de la princesa, provocando que callera, pero antes que Luna impactara contra el suelo, ella uso telequinesis sobre ella y evito chocar contra el suelo, una vez en la superficie Luna uso un hechizo sobre el suelo.**

 **Sr. Mostacho: —Deteniéndose—**

 **El Sr. Mostacho se detuvo repentinamente, ya que del suelo empezaron a salir raíces de varios tamaños que empezaron a enredar las extremidades del muñeco viviente, pero el Sr Mostacho las cortaba con su estilete antes de que pudieran enredarlo completamente.**

 **Luna:** ¡Ha! ahora toma esto **—Circulo de invocación—** Yo soy la princesa Luna, gobernante de la Noche y de las estrellas, escucha mi llamado y ven en mi ayuda, yo te invoco **¡GOLEM DE ROCA!**

 **Del suelo un círculo mágico de invocación apareció y junto con el cantico de Luna un Golem de roca se empezó a formar, del círculo varias rocas de diferentes tamaños empezaron a salir y a unirse para crear a un golem de roca de 5 metros de altura**

 **Twilight:** ¿¡Ha recortado el cantico de invocación!?

 **Axel:** El cantico no es necesario una vez que dominas ciertas áreas de la invocación, mírame a mí, no necesito decir nada para invocar a la mayoría de las criaturas que conozco.

 **Twilight:** Wow, ¿aprenderé a hacerlo yo también?

 **Axel:** A su debido tiempo mi estudiante, por cierto ¿no te molesta aprender magia oscura? La rama de invocación está en ella ¿sabes?

 **Twilight:** No, a decir verdad tu magia es muy diferente de la que conozco, cada poni que conocí y usaba magia oscura, se corrompía por ella y se volvían malvados, pero no siento nada malvado en ti.

 **Axel:** ¿Corrompido? Mmm, hay una rama de la magia oscura que hace eso, pero es una muy peligrosa si no se tiene las medidas de seguridad necesarias, hablaremos de eso luego, observa la lucha en este momento.

 **Cuando el Golem estaba completo Luna ordeno que atacara al Sr. Mostacho quien seguía luchando contra las raíces, mientras ella curaba sus alas y se preparaba para atacar en el momento ideal.**

 **Golem: ¡RAAAARRRRRRR! —Corriendo hacia la dirección del Sr. Mostacho—**

 **El Sr. Mostacho intento quitarse del camino del golem pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una raíz atrapo su pierna evitando que escapara, el Golem mirando que su presa no podía escapar elevo sus grandes brazos y los bajo de una forma atronadora sobre el Sr. Mostacho, una y otra vez golpeaba sin piedad el cuerpo del muñeco.**

 **Golem: —Golpe— ¡RAAAARRRR! —Golpe— ¡RRRRR!—Golpe— —Golpe— —Golpe—**

 **Cuando el Golem dejo de golpear el área donde estaba el Sr. Mostacho, miro solo para ver una cortina de tierra provocada por los golpes que dio.**

 **Luna:** Con eso debería bastar **—Mirando hacia Axel—** ¡qué tal eso Axel!, derrote a tu muñeco viviente.

 **Axel:** ¡Estas segura Luna!

 **Luna:** ¡Claro que sí! No creo que pudiera sopor.

 ***Crack* *Crack* *Crack***

 **Luna:** ¡No me digas que! ¡Agh!

 **Del suelo donde estaba Luna parada se empezó agrietar, para dar paso al Sr. Mostacho quien empezó a golpear a la princesa consecutivamente con sus puños de madera, el Golem sintiendo que su ama estaba siendo atacada se dio la vuelta para ir en su ayuda.**

 **Twilight:** Amm Axel, no crees que es un poco severo para un entrenamiento, la princesa Luna está recibiendo muchos golpes.

 **Axel:** No te preocupes Twilight, el Sr. Mostacho esta en modo de entrenamiento, en este modo el máximo daño que puede hacer son moretones, no le romperá ningún hueso a la princesa, y si veo que está sufriendo mucho detendré el entrenamiento, pero ¿está bien que te preocupes por ella? El siguiente serás tú, así que ve pensando una estrategia.

 **Twilight:** S-sí, ¿en serio tendré que luchar contra eso? No podrías pedirle que no me haga mucho daño.

 **Axel:** Sigue hablando así y no llegaras muy lejos en la magia.

 **Cuando el Golem por fin llego donde Luna estaba siendo atacada por el Sr. Mostacho, intento apartar al muñeco de su ama con uno de sus brazos, el Sr. Mostacho esquivo el golpe hacia un lado y agarro el escudo que estaba en el suelo, después de eso, agarro su estilete de su espalda y corrió en dirección hacia el Golem, el muñeco viviente empezó a golpear en las articulaciones de las piernas y brazos del Golem.**

 **Golem: ¡RAAAARRRR! —Golpe— ¡RAAAA! —Golpe— ¡RAAA! —Desprendimiento de un brazo— ¿RAA? —Desprendimiento del otro brazo— ¿¡RAAA!?**

 **Los brazos del Golem se habían desprendido de su cuerpo debido a que las pequeñas rocas que las unían se habían roto, provocando que ya no fueran parte de su cuerpo y se volvieran simples rocas, pero esto no detuvo al Sr. Mostacho, el continuaba golpeando las articulaciones de la cabeza y las piernas, el cual en cuestión de segundos se rompieron provocando que el Golem se destruyera.**

 **Luna:** ¿Hu?... ¿Que…esta… pasando?

 **Luna quien seguía aturdida por todos los golpes recibidos del Sr. Mostacho, se preguntaba que estaba pasando, pero antes de que alguien le respondiera el Sr. Mostacho corrió en su dirección para continuar su ataque.**

 **Axel: ¡ALTO!**

 **Sr. Mostacho: —Deteniéndose— —Parándose firme con su escudo a un lado y la espada enfrente de él verticalmente—**

 **Con el Grito de Axel, el Sr. Mostacho se detuvo y tomo una pose esperando órdenes nuevas de su maestro.**

 **Axel: —Aplaudiendo—** Bravo Luna, no pensé que durarías tanto contra el Sr. Mostacho, pero es obvio que te derroto **—Bajando al lado de Luna—** solo mira cómo te dejo y eso que lo detuve antes que terminara contigo.

 **Twilight:** ¡Princesa Luna! **—Bajando al lado de Luna—** ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Cuantas pesuñas ve enfrente de usted? **—Levantando una pezuña—**

 **Luna:** ¡Estoy bien Twilight! Solo algo mareada, eso es todo **—Mirando a Axel—** ¿Por qué detuviste la pelea? Ya lo tenía donde quería.

 **Axel:** Si, si, si, se notaba que lo tenías contra las cuerdas **—Sacando un frasco pequeño de su bolsa dimensional—** ten toma esto, debería poder curar tus moretones.

 **Luna:** ¿Qué es este líquido rojo?

 **Axel:** Es una poción curativa, tomate todo el frasco.

 **Luna: —Tomándose el frasco—** Mmm ¡rico! ¡Tiene un sabor fresa!

 **Axel:** Jejeje no te imaginaras cuanto me costó para que tuviera ese sabor, ¡bien! ¡Twilight es tu turno!

 **Twilight:** Amm no podríamos posponerlo hasta mañana, ya deben ser las diez de la mañana y tengo unos deberes que terminar en el castillo, además Spike debe estar preguntándose donde estoy.

 **Axel:** Esta bien Twilight, podemos hacerlo mañana, pero en ese caso pondré al Sr. Mostacho en modo de batalla.

 **Twilight:** Sabes, acabo de recordar que hice mis deberes ayer, y Spike debe estar dormido, ay que hacerlo de una vez, aún es muy temprano como para irnos, ¡estoy lista!

 **Axel:** ¡Así se habla! **—Volando hacia arriba—** el Sr. Mostacho no te atacara hasta que lo hagas tú, ¡así que prepárate!

 **Luna: —Al lado de Axel—** ¡Oye! ¿Por qué ella tiene esa oportunidad? ¡No es justo!

 **Axel:** Tú también tuviste esa oportunidad, pero alguien decidió que una simple bola de fuego sería suficiente.

 **Luna: *Mph*** Pero ella tuvo oportunidad de ver lo fuerte que era, yo en cambio no sabia nada.

 **Axel:** Eso te enseñara a no subestimar a tu oponente, ahora mira la pelea de Twilight, cuando termine explicare cuales fueron los errores de ambas.

 **Abajo Twilight se estaba preparando con varios hechizos que ponía en el aire como en la tierra una vez que terminara se paró a una distancia de veinte metros del Sr. Mostacho y empezó a concentrar magia en su cuerno.**

 **Luna:** ¿Que esta haciendo?

 **Axel:** …

 **Luna:** Axel, te pregunte ¿qué está haciendo?

 **Axel:** No notas que de pronto hace más calor.

 **Luna:** ¿Ah? Ahora que lo dices, es cierto, ¿qué significa?

 **Axel:** Mmm creo que está intentando concentrar la energía del sol en un solo punto, si estoy en lo correcto esto debería ser el preludio antes del hechizo.

 **Y Axel tenía razón, lo que Twilight estaba haciendo era concentrar todo la energía del sol en un punto, ese punto era el Sr. Mostacho.**

 **Twilight:** Muy bien… ahora debería poder lanzarlo, ¡quémate hasta las cenizas! **¡IRA DEL CIELO!**

 **Con el grito de Twilight y la liberación de su hechizo, Ira del cielo, se podía ver un rayo que venia del sol y volaba a la velocidad del sonido hacia la dirección del Sr. Mostacho, el rayo tenía una temperatura mayor a los 1500 grados Celsius así que cuando golpeara al Sr. Mostacho este debería poder derretirse.**

 **Xenald65:** Si mal no recuerdo creo que a esa temperatura se derrite el hierro, investigare y lo cambiare si me equivoco. **)**

 **Cuando el Sr. Mostacho se percató del peligro, no tenía tiempo para esquivar el ataque, así que se arrodillo y puso el escudo a un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados, cubriendo todo su cuerpo detrás del escudo.**

 **Twilight: *Uff* *Uff*** ¡Wow! sí que es resistente, me pregunto ¿qué clase de encantamiento tendrá ese escudo?

 **El Sr. Mostacho estaba intacto, su escudo había soportado todo el impacto del rayo, el área alrededor del Sr. Mostacho estaba quemada, la tierra se había quemado tanto que se podía ver que el suelo alrededor del muñeco estaba cristalizado, pero el Sr Mostacho estaba intacto.**

 **Sr. Mostacho: —Corriendo en hacia Twilight—**

 ***Explosión***

 **Twilight: ¡SI!** Un golpe directo.

 **Twilight festejaba ya que un hechizo que puso anteriormente en el suelo, se acciono en cuanto el muñeco viviente paso cerca de este, provocando una explosión de la cual no pudo protegerse a tiempo.**

 **Twilight:** Que te parece e minado todo el área, de esta forma no podrás acercarte a mí, pero yo puedo lanzar hechizos desde mi posición hacia ti.

 **Sr. Mostacho: —Mirando a su alrededor— —Intentando hacer un agujero en la tierra—**

 **Twilight:** Crees que no pensé que harías un agujero, ¡estoy a dos pasos enfrente de ti!

 **Del suelo que el Sr. Mostacho trataba de hacer un agujero empezaron a salir varias raíces, las cuales capturaron al muñeco y empezaron presionarlo contra el suelo.**

 **Twilight:** Ahora solo tengo que hacer un bombardeo hasta que dejes de moverte **—Lanzando vario tipos de hechizos—**

 **El Sr. Mostacho estaba recibiendo varios ataques, tantos que cualquiera que no fuera el, ya estaría mordiendo el polvo, cada vez que el trataba de acercarse una mina explotaba mandándolo lejos, si intentaba brincar para evitar la explosión, otra mina explotaba en el aire, este ciclo duro unos minutos más hasta que el Sr Mostacho se alejara de Twilight.**

 **Luna:** ¡Lo hiso retroceder! Parece que se está dando por vencido.

 **Axel:** Hahaha nada de eso Luna, eso solo significa que esto se pondrá más divertido.

 **Luna: ¿** Divertido? No entiendo, es claro que Twilight tiene la ventaja,

 **Axel: —Sonriendo—** Solo sigue mirando.

 **El Sr. Mostacho se había retirado hacia donde originalmente estaba al comienzo de la batalla, tenía su escudo enfrente de él y esperaba en esa posición.**

 **Twilight:** ¿Acaso te diste cuenta que es inútil intentar de atacarme? o ¿es que esa es tu forma de rendirte? Lamento decirte que debo continuar hasta que no puedas moverte más, perdón pero esa es la condición de victoria **—Lanzando varios hechizos—** ¡Este es el fin!

 **Twilight estaba feliz de saber que ya casi tenía la victoria en sus pesuñas, tanto que no notaba que cada ataque que realizaba estaba siendo bloqueado por el escudo del Sr. Mostacho.**

 **Luna:** ¡Mira! no puede hacer otra cosa además de defenderse, deberías de detener la batalla y aceptar que Twilight gano.

 **Axel:** No, no, no, sigue mirando ya falta poco.

 **Él Sr. Mostacho aún seguía manteniendo su posición mientras recibía cada ataque con su escudo.**

 **Twilight:** Es inútil resistir simplemente acéptalo **—Lanzando hechizos—**

 **Sr Mostacho: —Bloqueando— —Bloqueando— —Bloqueando—** La carga ha sido completada, iniciando el modo de batalla mágico.

 **Twilight:** ¡¿Acaba de hablar!?

 **Luna:** ¿¡Hablo!? ¿Él podía hacer eso?

 **Axel:** Claro ¿quién dijo que no podía?

 **Luna:** Pero no hablo en mi batalla.

 **Axel:** Simplemente no lo considero necesario, sigue mirando, ya se viene lo bueno.

 **Luna: *Mph*** No puedo dejar de sentirme menospreciada.

 **Axel:** Te hare uno hotcakes con mermelada si eso te hace feliz.

 **Luna:** Ahora estoy feliz y enojada, crees que unos hotcakes con mermelada me bastaran, agrega unos panqueques y estaré feliz.

 **Axel:** Okey, sigue mirando.

 **En el suelo el Sr. Mostacho había comenzado a ver su alrededor.**

 **Sr. Mostacho:** Analizando… análisis completado, iniciando contra medidas.

 **(Xenald65:** Imaginen su voz como el de una computadora. **)**

 **Con eso último dicho el muñeco viviente se lanzó en busca de Twilight otra vez.**

 **Twilight:** Es que no lo entiendes eso no sirve de nada, las minas detendrán tu avance.

 ***Explosión***

 **Twilight:** ¡Te lo dije! No fun… ¿cio… nara?

 **El Sr Mostacho estaba aún de pie y seguía corriendo en dirección a Twilight, la explosión no le causo ningún daño, no fue por que pudiera bloquearlo con su escudo, todo lo contrario no pudo, lo que sucedió fue que cuando la mina mágica detono en lugar de dañarlo fue bloqueado por un campo de fuerza que estaba alrededor del muñeco, así es, el Sr. Mostacho había conjurado un campo de fuerza para evitar las explosiones y así avanzar directamente a su objetivo.**

 **Twilight:** ¡No puede ser! ¡Atrás! **—Lanzando hechizos—** ¡Alto!

 **Twilight trataba de evitar que el Sr. Mostacho se acercara lanzando varios hechizos diferentes, pero cada uno era bloqueado por el escudo o por el campo de fuerza, haciendo que incrementara el miedo en Twilight, cuando el Sr. Mostacho por fin la alcanzo levanto su puño izquierdo y lo lanzo directamente a la cara de Twilight.**

 **Twilight:** ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¿Hu?

 **Para sorpresa de Twilight el puño del Sr. Mostacho se había detenido un momento antes de golpear su cara, Twilight estaba confundida pero agradecida de no sentir dolor.**

 **Axel:** Hahahaha te rendiste sin recibir un golpe, no me lo puedo creer **—Bajando—** ¿tan siquiera se considera una victoria esto para el Sr. Mostacho? Él fue el único en recibir golpes.

 **Sr. Mostacho:** El oponente ha dicho su rendición, por consiguiente es mi victoria y no es necesario continuar la lucha.

 **Luna:** ¡No es justo! **—Bajando hacia el Sr. Mostacho—** A mí me golpeaste sin piedad ¿por qué?

 **Sr. Mostacho:** La entidad conocida como la princesa Luna no había admitido la derrota, por consiguiente tenía que golpearla hasta que se rindiera o no pudiera moverse más.

 **Luna:** ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Aghh! estoy enfadada, ¡Axel! exijo una compensación mayor, ¡quiero ahora un festín de todas los dulces que conozcas!

 **Axel:** Hahaha Aceptare, pero solo porque me divirtió verte enfadada, ahora Sr. Mostacho ¿qué opinas de ellas?

 **Sr. Mostacho:** La entidad conocida como la princesa Twilight, tiene una habilidad para ver los movimientos a futuro de su oponente, pero si el oponente hace algo que no planeo ella, provocara que no pueda ajustarse a la nueva acción y entre en pánico.

 **Axel:** Cierto, yo también pienso eso, y ¿qué dices de Luna?

 **Sr. Mostacho:** La princesa Luna subestima demasiado a su oponente y se deja llevar fácilmente por el sentimiento de victoria, también demostró una falta de conocimiento a la hora de enfrentar un combate cercano.

 **Luna:** ¡Oye! No me dejo llevar por la victoria.

 **Sr. Mostacho:** Un archivo adjunto ha sido colocado en la carpeta de la princesa Luna, la ingesta de varios dulces puede provocar el aumento de grasas provocando una reducción en la agilidad y condición física.

 **Luna: …** ¿¡Me acaba de llamar gorda!? Esto no se puede quedar así **—Golpe—**

 **Axel:** ¡Agh! ¿¡Por qué me golpeas a mí!? ¡Fue el quien lo dijo!

 **Luna:** Pero tú lo creaste, soporta tu castigo **—Golpe—**.

 **Twilight:** Sr. Mostacho no puedo evitar notar que pareces ser consiente, ¿lo eres?

 **Sr. Mostacho:** Negativo señorita Twilight, soy un muñeco viviente con una auto preservación de sí mismo programada por Axel el Archimago de la Obscuridad absoluta.

 **Twilight:** Pero me estas respondiendo, ¿eso no significa que eres consciente de mi pregunta?

 **Axel:** ¡Agh! ¡Es esta la forma de tratar a tu maestro!

 **Sr. Mostacho:** Señorita Twilight ¿puede demostrarme usted que es consiente?

 **Twilight:** Por supuesto, tengo deseos y sentimientos.

 **Luna:** Soporta los pecados de tu creación **—Golpe—**

 **Sr. Mostacho:** Señorita Twilight ¿usted conoce que los deseos y sentimientos son provocados por reacciones químicas en ciertas áreas del cerebro?, si retiráramos esas reacciones químicas ¿usted tendría deseos?

 **Twilight:** No lo había visto de esa forma, pero creo que aun seria consiente, puesto que yo tengo amigos que desearía proteger, ese es un deseo que no podré olvidar nunca.

 **Axel:** ¿Eso es todo? apenas sentí ese golpe hahaha.

 **Sr. Mostacho:** Deseo… analizando… analizando… se ha creado un archivo nuevo en el núcleo de procesamiento, nombre del nuevo archivo Deseo, Señorita Twilight, ahora tengo un deseo.

 **Twilight:** ¡Eso es genial! ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

 **Luna:** En ese caso que tal una mordida **—Mordida—**

 **Sr. Mostacho:** Deseo plantar un árbol y verlo crecer.

 **Twilight:** Eso es bueno, cuando lleguemos a Ponyville podrás plantar uno.

 **Axel:** Basta hahaha me haces cosquillas hahaha **—Caminando hacia Twilight—** muy bien Twilight es hora de irnos, Sr. Mostacho entra en la bolsa dimensional **—Sacando la bolsa dimensional—**

 **Twilight:** ¡Espera! Sr. Mostacho ahora tiene un deseo, no puedes pedirle que vuelva a la bolsa sin haberlo cumplido.

 **Axel:** ¿Es eso cierto Sr. Mostacho?

 **Sr. Mostacho:** Afirmativo maestro, deseo plantar un árbol y verlo crecer.

 **Axel:** ¡Oh! Por fin empieza a tener deseos, ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para que tenga una conciencia, bien hecho Twilight, estuve tratando mucho tiempo a que tuviera deseos pero siempre me decía que eran solo un producto químico de mi cerebro y bla, bla, bla.

 **Luna:** Oye aun no podemos irnos falta que tu pelees contra Sr. Mostacho.

 **Axel:** ¿En serio quieren que pelee yo?

 **Luna:** ¡Sí!

 **Twilight:** Me gustaría verlo un poco.

 **Axel:** Que opinas tu Sr. Mostacho.

 **Sr. Mostacho:** Analizando… analizando…¿Puedo usar el protocolo ángel de la perdición?

 **Axel:** ¡No! Destruiríamos toda esta área si lo hiciéramos.

 **Sr. Mostacho:** En ese caso debo decir que las posibilidades de ganar sin usar el código ángel de la perdición serian equivalente a una entre nayuta.

 **(Xenald65:** En Japón un nayuta es un número que consiste en el numero 1 seguido de sesenta ceros. En la india, es un número incalculablemente grande. **)**

 **Axel:** Ya lo oyeron, no sería capaz de ganarme.

 **Luna:** ¿Cuál es el protocolo ángel de la perdición?

 **Axel:** Espero que jamás tengan que ver eso, la última vez que lo active fue un caos absoluto, aun me persigue en mis sueños… Como sea les voy a dar algo para que estudien toda la semana **—Sacando unos libros de la bolsa dimensional—** estos son libros de defensa personal y la forma correcta de canalizar la magia en tu cuerpo, analícenlo y prepárense para la siguiente semana.

 **Twilight:** No… puedo… creerlo, conocimiento antiguo perdido en mis pesuñas **—Sonrojo—** ¡Este debe ser el mejor día de mi vida! Estoy tan feliz que podría besarte.

 **Axel:** No Twilight, a mí no me engañas, sé a dónde me quieres llevar y no lo lograras.

 **(Xenal65:** ¿Sera por un helado? **)**

 **Luna:** ¡Excelente! puedo solicitar que hagan varias copias de este libro.

 **Axel:** Ni se te ocurra, como vea que se han sacado copias de mis libros y nunca más te vuelvo a dar uno.

 **Y con eso último dicho todos empezaron a volar a dirección a Ponyville, claro Sr. Mostacho estaba siendo cargado por Axel, él no puede volar.**

* * *

 _ **Continuara**_

* * *

 **Xenald65:** Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, espero que les gustara tanto como a mí al escribirlo (¡No siento los dedos!) fue muy divertido imaginarme las peleas, aunque en la última parte estuve indeciso si hacer pelear a Axel o no, una parte decía ¡Siiiii! la otra decía ¡Nooooo! Y al final decidí que sería mejor dejarlo para un capitulo que tengo en la mente ( **—Susurro—** Sera el siguiente **—Susurro—** ), ahora me retiro humanos, ¡adiós!

 _ **Extra**_

 **Axel:** ¡Luna! Acabo de recordar que no he quitado el hechizo a los utensilios de cocina, Mmm solo son una batidora y una licuadora, ¿qué tanto caos pueden hacer?

 **Mientras tanto en Ponyville.**

 **Alcaldesa:** ¡Únanse! si todos los ponis de Ponyville se unen podremos derrotar a esa batidora y a su amiga la licuadora, ¡háganlo! Si es que quieren proteger a sus tostadoras.

 **Poni aleatorio 1:** Yo perdí mi tostadora cuando hacia una tostada, ahora el pan no está ¡ni frio ni caliente! ¡Esta tibio! ¿¡QUE CLASE DE PAN ESTA TIBIO!? **—Llorando—**

 **Poni aleatorio 2:** Tranquilo hermana, todos entendemos tu dolor, yo no sé qué haría si mi pan tostado estuviera tibio.

— **Sonido de una pared cayendo—**

 **Vendedor 1:** ¡Oh no! Han entrado, ¡todos! ¡Protejan sus tostadoras!

 **Batidora:** ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAA! **(Sonido que hace la batidora)**

 **Licuadora:** ¡Remmmmmmmmmm! **(Sonido que hace la licuadora)**

 **Todos los ponis:** ¡Ahhhh!

 **Devuelta con Axel**

 **Axel:** ¡Sip! no creo que nada malo este pasando.


	6. Capitulo 5 Integracion

**Xenald65:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Si lo sé tarde mucho pero es porque cambie el formato de escritura (varias veces) y al final logre uno que me gusta (más o menos) al final contestare las preguntas de **Theshotter** (gracias por decirme que el titulo estaba mal escrito, ya lo corregí, eso creo).

 **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de My Little Pony me pertenece, esta es solo una historia con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro.**

 _Capítulo 5_

 _Integracion_

* * *

— **Ponyville—**

 **Ha pasado tres semanas desde que Axel llego a Ponyville, el entrenamiento de las princesas se ha llevado a cabo cada fin de semana con la misma rutina hacer que peleen contra el Sr Mostacho, Luna ha demostrado una gran mejora con las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo permitiéndole durar varias horas contra el muñeco mientras que Twilight ha desarrollado un entendimiento de cómo evitar que oponentes de ataque cercano se acerquen a ella, en sus estrategias suele utilizar la tele-transportación de forma ingeniosa, después del entrenamiento Axel les otorga libros o simplemente les dice que la clase termino y vuelven a Ponyville para hacer cada uno sus deberes.**

 **Luna se va a dormir, Twilight hace sus cosas de princesas y pasa tiempo con sus amigas mientras que Axel busca una forma de ganar dinero ya que se dio cuenta que el dinero en papel que él tiene no le sirve de nada en Ponyville (Además debe pagar por todas las tostadoras que fueron destruidas según Luna), esta era la rutina de estas tres semanas pero eso no iba a ser igual hoy, ya que después de que terminaron el entrenamiento y volvieran a Ponyville, Celestia estaba esperando enfrente del castillo de Twilight.**

– ¡Hay no! ¿Esa es Celestia? Espero que no esté hoy aquí por el asunto de las tostadoras **–Dijo Axel en cuanto vio a Celestia-** creo que será mejor que me retire, iré a ver si Lyra me ocupa para algo **–Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para ir a la casa de Lyra, Luna lo detuvo con su ala derecha y lo miro con una mirada que parecía estar disfrutando del momento-** ¿Crees que te vas a ir con Lyra? Tengo malas noticias ella está al lado de mi hermana así que no podrás escapar de esta.

 **Y efectivamente estaba allí Lyra, ella estaba parada al lado de Celestia mientras le enseñaba varias hojas con dibujos y letras de lo que posiblemente trate de sus diversas investigaciones que ha llevado a cabo.**

– ¡Oh! Ya la veo pero es una lástima acabo de recordar que tengo una cita con el doctor y no puedo faltar **–Pero Axel quien intentaba escapar se inventó otra excusa para no hablar con Celestia pero Luna no se la creyó y lo arrastro con su hermana-** ¡Vamos Luna! ¡Puedo sentir como me juzga con su mirada!

 **Arrastrado por Luna Axel gritaba hasta que llegaron enfrente de Celestia, quien estaba un poco confundida por el hecho de ver a Axel siendo arrastrado por Luna, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Twilight hablo con ella.**

– ¡Princesa Celestia! Es un gusto tenerla aquí pero ¿por qué vino? No he recibido ninguna carta suya informado que vendría ¿Ha sucedido algo?

– No Twilight solo vine a ver cómo está mi hermanita y unos asuntos aparte, estaba un poco preocupada por ella pero puedo ver que se lleva bien con el humano Axel **–Volteando su cabeza miro a Axel siendo aplastado por el peso de Luna mientras esta trataba de inmovilizarlo como un dato adicional Lyra estaba tocando el cuerpo de Axel mientras apuntaba en una libreta sus conclusiones, se podía ver que estaba con una sonrisa algo extraña en su rostro-** Veo que son buenos amigos ¿podría conocer las circunstancias que llevaron a esta relación?

– ¡Por supuesto Princesa! pero antes entremos al castillo, es mejor hablar sentadas mientras comemos unos pastelitos **–En el momento que Twilight dijo pastelitos los ojos de Celestia destellaron con un gran deseo de comerlos, esto se debe a que Celestia ama los dulces tanto que es usual que ella se coma grandes cantidades de pasteles a la hora del almuerzo-** Axel prepara los pasteles.

– ¿Axel sabe cocinar? **–Volteando incrédula hacia Twilight Celestia le pregunto, a lo cual Twilight le contesto asintiendo-** Así es Princesa, parece ser uno de sus hobbies también debo decir que no lo hace nada mal.

 **Intrigada Celestia miro a Axel (quien ahora está sobre la espalda de Luna con un sombrero vaquero diciendo "yihaa caballo yihaa"), no creía que conociera el arte de cocinar pero decidió que indagaría más en eso después, primero tenía que entrar y ponerse al día con su hermana.**

 **Una vez adentro Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Lyra estaban sentadas en cojines alrededor de una mesa teniendo una plática tranquila.**

– En base a eso puedo decir que el cuerpo de las Hidras se ha adaptado para sobrevivir en medios ambientales extremos **–Decía Lyra mientras se comía un muffin-** si lograra tener una en cautiverio podría desentrañar sus secretos biológicos e implementarlos en trajes que resistan cualquier ambiente ¿No sería fantástico? **–Pregunto Lyra a Celestia quien estaba terminando de comerse un pastel tamaño medio-** ¿Ah? Si eso sería fantástico Lyra pero no podemos proporcionarte una Hidra sin una instalación equipada para contenerla sin poner en riesgo a ti o a los ponis cercanos, lamento decir que no es viable por ahora.

– No, no, está bien creo que puedo estudiarlas en su medio natural con ayuda de Axel **–Ante la mención de este Twilight recordó que Axel no estaba presente y aunque sabe que lo obligaron a cocinar, es extraño que tarde demasiado-** ahora que mencionas a Axel ¿No creen que ha tardado demasiado? Hace media hora que no aparece ¿creen que este bien?

– Por supuesto Twilight no creo que nada malo le pueda pasar en la cocina, bueno tal vez se le queme la comida o algo así

– ¿Usted cree princesa Luna?... Bueno tal vez solo sea mí imaginación, debe estar bien, después de todo es solo la cocina ¿qué le podría suceder allí?

 **Con esas palabras las cuatro volvieron a conversar entre sí pero lo que no sabían es que en la cocina se estaba librando una batalla feroz, se podía ver que varios cubiertos estaban atacando de forma sincronizada a lo que parecía ser varios pares de tentáculos hechos de masa que salían del horno-** equipo bravo responda… equipo bravo responda… ¡maldición! Hemos perdido al equipo bravo, tostadora necesito que formes otro equipo de ataque rápido y los mandes a detener el tentáculo de la zona este, las cucharas no podrán mantener el terreno sin apoyo inmediato **–Axel estaba dando órdenes sobre la mesa a su general la tostadora pero lo único que recibió fue el sonido del pan saliendo de la tostadora-** ¿¡Como que no tenemos más tropas!? Si no mandamos más pronto los tentáculos podrán atacar la artillería sin que poda **\- Pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando un tentáculo atrapo su pierna izquierda y lo empezó a arrastrar hacia sus fauces en el horno-** ¡Tostadora me tienen! ¡Has algo!

 **La tostadora observando que su creador y comandante supremo estaba siendo arrastrado valientemente recargo su pan y lo lanzo a velocidades inimaginables para una tostadora en dirección hacia el tentáculo, el pan extra tostado viajaba con un poder inimaginable nunca ante visto por una tostadora y en el momento en que impacto contra el tentáculo este…. no causo ningún daño, solo provoco que la bestia del horno se enojara y aplastara a la pobre tostadora que no pudo esquivar el ataque a tiempo.**

– ¡TOTADORA! ¡Maldito ella tenía seis hijos y una wafflera esperándola en casa! ¡Juro que te vengare tostadora!

 **Liberándose del tentáculo Axel agarro un cucharon y se lanzó en una embestida contra el horno junto con las fuerzas restantes de los utensilios de cocina mientras que los tentáculos se empezaron a retorcer y moverse como si digieran ¡ven por nosotros!**

– ¡Por la cocina de Twilight! **-Con un grito de guerra empezó la batalla final por el dominio de la cocina-**

 **Mientras tanto con las princesas,**

 **-** ¿Y hermanita? ¿Cómo has estado en estas semanas en Ponyville?

– Es genial, desde que llegue he tenido mucha diversión lo suficiente como para despertarme temprano y ver los sucesos que le pasan a Axel, como cuando perdió contra las gallinas de Applejack jugando Póker.

 **-Gritando desde la cocina-** ¡Oye! esas gallinas eran muy hábiles, ¿cómo quieres que pueda leer sus rostros si solo tienen unos ojos y un pico? claramente eran maestras del póker ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ese era mi riñón favorito! ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tardare en regenerarlo?!

– Hahaha típico, también mi entrenamiento a mejorado mucho, ahora soy capaz de invocar a siete criaturas al mismo tiempo, antes solo podía invocar a tres como máximo pero desde que peleo continuamente he conseguido incrementar la cantidad de energía mágica que puedo manipular y con la guías de estos libros entiendo mejor la creación de círculos de invocación.

– Es bueno de oír eso, ¿podría ver esos libros más tarde? Como la hermana mayor no puedo quedarme atrás de ti ¿no?

– Mmm no sé, si me vuelvo más fuerte podre tomar el control de Equestria sin que nadie me detenga y gobernar en la noche perpetua **–Mirando a su hermana Celestia, Luna sonreía pero después de mirarse a los ojos unos momentos, se empezaron a reír las dos-** Hahaha, hermanita por un momento pensé que hablabas en serio, ya estaba pensado en que debería hacer para detenerte.

– Hahaha, es solo una broma no podría intentar hacer eso de nuevo, ya no tengo celos de ti hermana.

– Bien y tu Twilight ¿cómo has estado en tu nuevo castillo en Ponyville?

– Bien, a veces suceden algunos problemas en Ponyville pero con mis amigas y la magia de la amistad podemos solucionarlos sin problemas, mientras tanto en mi tiempo libre me sigo esforzando por lograr controlar estas alas, siempre se abren cuando Axel empieza hablar sobre conocimientos antiguos o cuando intento dormir ¿Por qué será? ¿Ustedes lo saben princesa?

 **Las princesas mirándose entre sí, solo pudieron mostrarle una sonrisa a Twilight –** No te preocupes Twilight aún no te acostumbras a tus nuevas alas, cuando lo hagas podrás evitar que se extiendan, claro a veces no podrás controlarlo como cuando estés ante **\- Axel aparece con una bandeja llena de diferentes pasteles justo antes de que Luna termine de hablar-** ¡He vuelto! Estos son los últimos pasteles ¡Wow! ¿Ya se comieron todos los anteriores? Luna si comes demasiado lamento decirte que solo aumentaras de peso y no de ¡Agh! **–Luna había lanzado la bandeja a la cara de Axel claro que antes levito todos los pasteles y los coloco en cada uno de los platos de la pequeña mesa-** ¡No te metas con mi peso si no quieres morir!

– ¿Es eso una amenaza o un reto? **–Burlándose Axel esquivo el siguiente golpe que lanzo Luna-** ¡Ara! Ya entendí, por cierto Twilight no entres a la cocina es un desastre y algo más.

 **Sentándose en un cojín Axel empezó a comer algunos pasteles, las pláticas continuaron de forma tranquila hasta el mediodía, cuando las princesas terminaron de hablar, el cuerno Celestia se empezó a rodear de un aura dorada para luego hacer aparecer un mapa enfrente de ella el cual extendió sobre la mesa.**

– ¿Hermana por qué nos muestras un mapa de Equestria? Sucede algo.

– A decir verdad si hermanita, no estoy aquí solo para saber cómo has estado, últimamente los Minotauros han invadido la frontera Oeste de Equestria y aunque han pedido permiso para movilizar a unas decenas de soldados me preocupa lo que puedan hacer.

– ¿Qué es lo que buscan? **–Pregunto Lyra mientras miraba el mapa-**

– No lo sé con certeza Lyra, la carta del rey Mino decía que envió soldados para perseguir un criminal que escapo hacia Equestria, pero yo creo que es algo más.

– ¿Qué podría ser hermana? Si esto es un plan para una invasión, deberíamos aumentar las defensas en el Oeste.

– Ya tome esas medidas, pero me pregunto qué será lo que buscan, si fuera solo un criminal no mandarían un contingente para capturarlo, a menos que sea muy peligroso o robara algo muy importante.

– Y por qué no me dejas ir a investigar **–Dijo Luna mientras se señalaba-** últimamente he mejorado mucho, si se trata de un criminal lo derrotare y llevare ante la justicia.

– Mmm no sé… si tan solo hubiera un poni lo suficientemente fuerte como para no tener que preocuparme aceptaría tu propuesta **–Decía Celestia mientras miraba a Axel-** Mmm no me llega a la mente ningún poni que conozca, ni modo Luna, vas sola **–Pero Axel quien sabia la táctica de Celestia se hizo el tonto para no ir-** Ejem, me refería a ti Axel, ¿puedes acompañar a mi hermana para estar segura?

– ¡Pero Hermana! Puedo ir solo no necesito que el venga.

– ¿Por qué tengo que acompañarla? Yo no hice nada malo.

 **Hablando casi al mismo tiempo ambos se negaron a la solicitud de Celestia pero ambos tuvieron que aceptar después de que Celestia comentara que ha habido sucesos extraños en Ponyville como la pérdida masiva de tostadoras y una clara destrucción en una pradera cerca del árbol de la armonía.**

– ¿Ya tenías planeado esto verdad Celestia?

– ¿Cómo crees que yo hubiera planeado mandarte a ti y a mi hermana? Axel, no sería capaz **–Sonriendo Celestia se burló de Axel-** ¿además no eres su maestro? Un maestro debe proteger a su discípulo de cualquier mal ¿no crees?

– ***Tch*** Eso es jugar sucio… ¡bien! Ayudare pero quiero una compensación monetaria, después de todo mis servicios no son gratuitos.

– De acurdo, cuando termines de investigar se te dará una recompensa de acurdo a la dificultad de la misión.

– ¿Y yo? **–Pregunto Luna, quien tenía una esperanza de poder ganar también algo de dinero-** Tu eres una princesa Luna, es tu deber ayudar a Equestria, ¿además para que ocupas el dinero? se te da todo gratis en el castillo, solo debes pedirlo.

– Amm hay cosas que es mejor comprarlas personalmente.

– ¿Cómo qué?

– Como la nueva novela que todos en Ponyville están hablando hehehe.

– ¡Oh! yo tengo una copia aunque no me gusto que me pusieran como el esclavo personal de Luna **–Axel Mostro el libro con el título "Amores Prohibidos" en donde se podía ver una imagen de Luna sentada en un trono con una correa que se conectaba a un collar que tenía la figura de Axel y lo que parecía ser Twilight con un traje de mayordomo sosteniendo una bandeja para Luna, en la parte inferior del libro decía "Esto es una obra de Poni aleatorio 2, todos los derechos reservados por la casa mercancías suculentas de Vendedor 3 con bigote"-** el libro valió cada bit que gaste y me encantan las imágenes de mi personaje, se miraba Cool excepto en la parte que soy sometido y esclavizado.

– Momento ¿en ese libro no es donde aparezco yo con el nombre "La enmascarada"? desde que salió Rarity no ha dejado de llamarme La enmascarada y mirarme de una forma extraña **–Twilight respondía enojada–** si llego a encontrar ese poni aleatorio 2 ¡juro que lo encerrare en los calabozos de por vida! Además jamás me aproveche de Luna de una forma tan vil en las escaleras de Canterlot, nunca antes había utilizado cloroformo de esa manera.

– ¡Oye aun no llego a esa parte! Gracias por arruinarme una sorpresa ***Thc*** más tarde me borrare la memoria de este momento.

– De acuerdo… creo que me retirare ahora, aún tengo deberes reales que hacer en Canterlot, espero que puedas ver que buscan los Minotauros Luna.

– No te preocupes hermana, nada me pasara, ahora soy más fuerte **–flexionando sus músculos-** Arrrrr.

– Hahaha cuento contigo Luna, ¡Axel! Si le pasa algo a mi hermana te voy a golpear de aquí hasta la luna ¡me oíste!

– Claro jefa, ¿algo más?

– No me digas jefa.

– Como diga señor.

– Mph **–Volteando hacia Twilight y suavizando su voz-** adiós Twilight, saluda a tus amigas de mi parte por favor.

– ¡Por supuesto Celestia!

 **Despidiéndose de todos Celestia salió del castillo para dirigirse a Canterlot pero antes de subir a su carruaje se detuvo y miro a un guardia que estaba al lado de su carruaje.**

– Guardia necesito que haga algo por mí, busque en Ponyville a un vendedor que venda copias de la novela **"Amores Prohibidos"** y me lo lleve a mi oficina personal en Canterlot ¿entendido?

– ¡Si su majestad!

 **Con el guardia retirándose la princesa Celestia se subió a su carruaje y se fue rumbo a Canterlot, en el camino pensaba en su hermanita y su extraño deseo de conseguir ese libro… tal vez no sería tan malo leerlo un poco antes de regalárselo a su querida hermana Luna.**

 **Una hora después Axel, Luna y Lyra estaban a las afueras de Ponyville, Lyra logro integrarse al grupo al alegar que ocuparían sus dotes de investigadora y Luna la acepto solo para ver como molestaba a Axel.**

– Muy bien ahora que hemos salido de Ponyville, puedo mostrarles ¡uno de mis inventos!

– ¿Qué clase de invento?

– Gracias por preguntar Lyra, este invento nos permitirá volar a los tres al mismo tiempo de una forma rápida y genial.

– Puedo volar con mis alas, solo carga a Lyra y larguémonos de una vez.

– Oye no quiero cargarla, quien sabe que podría hacerme además esta es una oportunidad para que vean ¡esto!

 **Saliendo de la bolsa dimensional de Axel, una roca lo suficientemente grande como para que cuatro personas se puedan sentar apareció enfrente de él.**

– ¿Una roca? ¿Cómo volara una roca por el aire?

– De esta forma, vengan súbanse **–Luna y Lyra siguieron a Axel y se subieron a la roca la cual no creían francamente que pudiera volar-** Les habla el capitán Axel bienvenidas a las aerolíneas El mago oscuro por favor denle sus boletos a la azafata de enseguida, no queremos a ningún intruso en este vuelo.

– No tenemos boletos además ¿cuál azafata? No veo ninguna.

– Oh disculpa Luna **–Poniéndose una peluca rubia y una falda, Axel empezó a solicitar los boletos-** Yo soy la azafata Camelia por favor boleto.

– Hahahaha ¿es en serio? Esa peluca no te ayuda en nada ¿sabes? pero la falda te hace ver bien.

– ¡Pervertida! Viéndome el trasero Mph, disculpe señorita Lyra boleto por favor.

– No tengo boleto **–Intentando no reírse Lyra pregunto-** ¿podremos volar sin uno?

– ¡Sin boletos! Tendré que hablar con el capitán, capitán las pasajeras no tienen boleto ¿qué hacemos? **–Quitándose la peluca y la falda para luego ponerse un sombrero pirata-** ¡Sin boletos! Por los anillos de Plutón, tendrán que pagar con la vieja confiable.

( **Xenald65:** Sé que Plutón no tiene anillos pero ¡hey! es una historia)

– ¿Cuál es la vieja confiable? **–Dudando un poco, pregunto Luna-** acaso es…

– Así es Luna pagaras con tu cuerpo **–Con una sonrisa Axel miro a Luna la cual al oír la respuesta lanzo un golpe a la cara de Axel y grito ¡Pervertido!-** ¡Agh! ¿Por qué me golpeas? Solo tendrías que trabajar en el avión hasta que lleguemos al lugar del destino.

– Oh era eso… hehehe perdón.

– Mira quien es la pervertida… pero ya que trabajaran en las aerolíneas El mago oscuro pónganse estos trajes **–Lanzando unos trajes a Lyra y Luna-** Siempre que volaba en la roca voladora me gustaba tener a una de mis subordinadas usando estos trajes sexis, ellas lo llamaban acoso sexual y yo estrategias de mercado, esos eran buenos tiempos.

– ¿Por qué el mío parece una roca? **–Señalando su traje Luna se quejaba pues no era un traje de azafata sino el de la mascota de la aerolínea el cual tenía forma de una piedra con un par de ojos y una sonrisa-** Lyra tiene un traje mejor que el mío, ¡soy una princesa! ¡Exijo un cambio!

 **El traje de Lyra estaba conformado por una falda pequeña la cual acentuaba más su flanco trasero al momento de ponérsela, una playera con el logotipo de una roca que se conectaba hasta la falda y unas medias rayadas en cada pierna que la hacían ver un poco coqueta y por ultimo un par de zapatillas para los cascos, un traje que para muchos ponis seria sexi.**

– Crees que volaría sin la mascota Rocky, siéntete feliz Rocky es mi favorita, además el cabello de Lyra es perfecto para el traje, si tuviéramos algún semental abordo diría que ella es la más adecuada para usar el traje de azafata.

– ¡Oh capitán! **–Lyra quien lucía su nuevo traje empezó a dar vueltas en su lugar mientras disfrutaba la sensación de tener ropa de una civilización antigua-** ¿Cree que me veo **Sexi**? ¿Debería ir mostrárselo más de cerca?

– Me sentiría alagado si fuera un poni pero no lo soy hahaha, muy bien prepárense el avión rock one está a punto de despegar y por favor Luna deja de lanzar miradas asesinas a mi espalda.

– ¡Quiero un traje diferente! Es injusto que Lyra sea la única con uno bonito.

– ¿No me acabas de llamar pervertido hace un momento? O ¿es acaso que sientes celos de Lyra? Hahahahaha comenzando la cuenta regresiva para el despegue, uno.

 **La roca empezó a vibrar provocando que Luna y Lyra se asustaran un poco pero luego de unos segundos dejo de vibrar.**

– Dos.

 **La roca empezó a emitir un ligero brillo azulado el cual lentamente envolvió a toda la roca y sus pasajeros.**

– Tres ¡despegue!

 **Una vez de que el brillo azulado termino de cubrir a todos la roca empezó a levitar del suelo a una altura de 40 metros sobre el suelo y salió disparada a una velocidad equiparable a la barrera del sonido hacia la frontera oeste de Equestria.**

– Hahaha es tan divertido volar tan rápido hahaha.

– ¿Cómo es posible que esta roca vuele tan rápido? De hecho ¿¡cómo es posible que vuele en primer lugar!? ¡Es una roca! **–Gritando desde su asiento Luna exigió una respuesta de Axel el cual él se dio la vuelta y respondió-** Es fácil Luna, la roca por dentro está cargada de varios cristales anti-gravitacionales extraídos de las minas Silbantes, con una pequeña infusión de mi energía mágica en los canales de circuito mágicos puedo hacer que la roca levite una determinada altura y para la velocidad estoy utilizando varios componentes diferentes para una reacción a propulsión claro antes del despegue se despliega un escudo en toda la roca y en nosotros para que la inercia y la fricción no nos afecte y podamos volar tranquilamente de hecho es el escudo lo que permite que en este instante me puedas escuchar hablar.

 **Cuando Axel termino de explicarle el funcionamiento de la roca, Luna solo tenía una pregunta más ¿Por qué una roca? ¿No podía haber usado otra cosa o forma? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar un grito se escuchó a su lado.**

– Esto es ¡GENIAL! Es la primera vez que vuelo en el cielo hahahaha **–Era Lyra quien estaba disfrutando del vuelo pues era la primera vez que sentía lo que era volar y como todo ser que experimenta algo nuevo y emocionante no puedo contener su alegría-** Le tomare una foto y se lo mostrare a Bombón cuando lleguemos a Ponyville.

– Me alegro que por lo menos lo disfrute Lyra, llegaremos a las fronteras en unos minutos a esta velocidad, trata de disfrutar el viaje Luna no todo el tiempo puedes volar en una roca hahaha.

 **Con el paisaje cambiante y los gritos de alegría de Lyra, Luna decidió disfrutar del viaje, minutos después lograron llegar a la frontera de Equestria y el territorio de los Minotauros, descendiendo en medio de una ciudad poni cercana a la frontera, la princesa Luna fue recibida por un grupo mixto de 30 soldados terrestres junto con 15 unicornios y 4 Batponis, al momento en que se bajó de la roca voladora, los guardias reales se inclinaron y el comandante del grupo quien era un unicornio se acercó a la princesa Luna.**

( **Xenald65:** Se llaman Batponis los ponis que tienen alas de murciélago ¿no?)

– Princesa Luna gusto en conocerla, soy el sargento de este grupo mi nombre es Crestfire, la princesa Celestia nos informó de su visita princesa Luna.

– Gusto en conocerlo Crestfire, ¿algún problema ha sucedido en la ciudad?

– No princesa todo está bien, perdón mi descortesía pero ¿me podría decir quiénes son sus acompañantes? **–Mirando hacia atrás de la princesa, Crestfire vio la figura de Axel quien portaba un sombrero pirata hablando con Lyra quien aún seguía usando su traje de azafata-** me han informado que un humano con el nombre Axel seria su único acompañante imagino que es el que tiene el sombrero pirata ¿quién es la otra poni?

– Es Lyra, antes de partir decidimos invitar a una investigadora para ayudarnos en la búsqueda y Lyra es la mejor investigadora, confié en mí.

– ¿Investigadora? ¡Wow! Además de ser muy bonita es un gran poni que es conocida por las princesas, ¿tiene novio? ¿Cree que si le pido una cita la acepte? O debería-

– ¡Ejem! Sargento **–Intentando volver a los asuntos importantes Luna interrumpió los pensamientos de Crestfire-** ¿me podría decir la información acerca de los Minotauros? Después podrá hablar con Lyra.

– Lo siento, enseguida, el destacamento de Minotauros ha abandonado la ciudad rumbo al norte esta mañana, estaban conformado por 150 guerreros experimentados que portaban diversas armas entre ellas hachas, lanzas, arcos y armas contundentes también estaban acompañado de 50 Chamanes espirituales y 50 Druidas que parecían ser veteranos de varias batallas, debo decir que aunque era un grupo pequeño parecían tener mucha experiencia en equipo por la forma en que se movían como uno.

– Interesante ¿no es exagerado para la captura de un criminal Luna? **–Axel pregunto mientras bajaba de la roca junto con Lyra** \- digo eso son demasiados soldados para capturar a un criminal, a menos que sea alguien quien odian realmente o sea muy poderoso.

– Puede ser pero por ahora nos deberemos reunir con los minotauros y conseguir más información, si en verdad es un criminal que ocupe a tal cantidad de soldados no puede ser bueno dejarlo libre entre los ponis, Sargento reúna a su equipo y dirijámonos directamente a los Minotauros ¿puede pedir refuerzos para resguardar la ciudad por si acaso?

– No será necesario, la princesa Celestia movilizo un regimiento completo para la defensa de la ciudad, nuestro pelotón fue designado para su protección podemos partir de inmediato si así lo desea.

 **En el ejército Equestre un regimiento estaba conformado por 2000 a 3000 soldados, se conformaba por terrestres, pegasos y unicornios en donde los pegasos funcionaban como bombarderos, exploradores y unidad de ataque rápido mientras que los unicornios eran médicos y preparaban los hechizos de artillería y por ultimo pero más importante los terrestres, quienes eran las unidades más fuertes en combate cuerpo a cuerpo cuya función era ser un escudo para los unicornios y la ciudad.**

 **Movilizar un regimiento no era problema para las princesas gracias a las vías de trenes que han implementado en toda Equestria, aunque no eran una gran fuerza de combate podían defender una ciudad por semanas o meses sin apoyo o comunicaciones con el cuartel general.**

– ¡Perfecto! entonces en marcha sargento debemos alcanzarlos lo antes posible.

– ¡Sí Princesa! ¡Pelotón en marcha! Que los Batponis se adelanten y recolecten información, si encuentran a los minotauros infórmenles que la princesa Luna desea hablar con ellos luego vuelvan e informen.

– ¡Si señor!

 **Cuando Luna, Axel y Lyra junto con el pelotón de ponis abandonaron la ciudad Axel se adelantó hasta llegar al lado de Luna y hablo con ella mientras caminaban.**

– ¡Wow Luna! Me impresiona lo bien que estas manejándolo, si yo fuera tú, hubiera castigado severamente al comandante del regimiento.

– ¿Castigado? ¿Por qué razón lo harías?

– Porque te ha insultado ¿no lo sabias? **–Mirando la cara de Luna quien mostro sorpresa al descubrir que fue insultada Axel continúo- ¡** Oh! en serio no lo sabias, déjame explicarte, tú eres una princesa y tengo entendido que eres la Co-gobernante de Equestria por consiguiente eres la mayor autoridad en el ejército, tanto, que el comandante de este regimiento tenía que haberte recibido personalmente junto con una ceremonia de bienvenida, el hecho que no lo hiciera significa que no te considera su superior o peor, su gobernante ¿acaso le hiciste algo que lo molestara tanto?

 **Al terminar de explicar, Luna se quedó muda durante un momento, pues ella entendía lo que Axel decía, de hecho siempre que su hermana llegaba a algún lugar era recibida con una ceremonia de bienvenida lo cual a Luna jamás la recibían de esa forma a menos que ella lo exigiera antes, al tomar en cuenta esto Luna debatió un momento con ella misma si debía decírselo a Axel, al final decidió que sería mejor que ella se lo contara a que él lo leyera en algún lado y pensara mal de ella.**

– No… la razón de que no me recibiera es debido a mi pasado, no todos los ponis me han perdonado aun.

– ¿Mmm? Fue algo grave.

– Intente tomar el poder absoluto y gobernar en una noche eterna ¿tú qué crees?

– Es muy grave… ¿hace cuánto fue?

– Hace mil años, perdí el control de mi cuerpo dejando que se corrompa por la envidia que sentía por mi hermana, ella logro detenerme pero me desterró a la Luna en el proceso, hasta hace poco volví y con ayuda de Twilight y sus amigas pude volver a ser yo misma, pero algunos ponis aún me temen y creen que quiero tomar el poder y gobernar en una noche eterna de nuevo.

– ¿Y aun quieres?

– ¡No! Solo… solo deseo que los ponis disfrutaran un poco más de la noche pero sé que antes tengo que ganarme su confianza.

 **Volteando hacia Axel, Luna lo miro esperando que su opinión sobre ella no cambiara para peor, esto es debido a que Axel era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía, uno que no le importaba si ella era una princesa, incluso a menudo él se dirigía a ella por su nombre y no por su título, cosa que ella agradecía mucho.**

– ¿Mmm? Creo que te podría ayudar con eso, hace poco comencé un negocio y creo que podría usar parte de la mercancía para hacer que los ponis te acepten más rápido pero tendrás que gravar tu voz con ciertos diálogos.

 **Luna estaba sorprendida pues ella no esperaba que Axel le ofreciera ayuda con su problema.**

– ¿Tú? ¿Cómo lo harías? Si ni siquiera los ponis te quieren a ti.

– Yo no ocupo que me quieran, tan solo necesito un lugar donde vivir, además ya tengo amigos, tu eres una y aunque lo odie admitir también Lyra pero no se lo digas no sé cómo se comportara si descubre eso.

– ¿Descubrir qué? **–Apareciendo desde atrás Lyra se integró a la conversación después de haber escapado de los soldados que no dejaban de preguntar cosas sobre ella-** ¿es algo sucio? Me gusta lo sucio.

– No es nada es solo que Luna y yo nos preguntábamos ¿cuándo te quitaras el traje de azafata? Algunos sementales de atrás no dejan de mirarte desde que salimos de la ciudad, creo que les gustas.

– ¿Qué? ¿Celoso de que otros me deseen?

– No, simplemente no quiero que ensucien la ropa que te di, seria horrendo descubrir un líquido extraño sobre toda la ropa cuando me la devuelvas **-Sonrojándose por el comentario de Axel, Lyra grito fuertemente-** ¡Axel! ¡No soy esa clase de chica!

– Me lo dice la poni que me acaba de decir que le gusta lo sucio hahaha.

 **Con esos comentarios y la risas de Axel el grupo camino un tiempo más hasta que los Batponis volvieron con la localización de los Minotauros y un mensaje diciendo que los esperaran en un claro, naturalmente a Luna no le gusto eso, pues en un claro sería fácil de emboscarlos y destruirlos pero aun así decidió ir.**

 **Una vez que llegaron al claro donde se reunirían con los Minotauros, Luna pudo ver a un gran número de ellos esperando en la hierba y al frente de ellos vio lo que parecía ser el oficial al mando, un gran Minotauro que superaba a Luna en altura por una cabeza, lleno de cicatrices por todo sus grandes músculos, uno de sus cuernos faltaba y cargaba lo que era una gran hacha de guerra de doble filo en su espalda sostenida gracias a un cinturón en su pecho que también tenía varios cuchillos arrojadizos, el conjunto de armas más el gran tamaño de sus músculos lo hacía ver más atemorizante y grande, Luna mirando al minotauro que estaba sonriendo se detuvo y hablo con el sargento.**

– Allí están sargento, prepare a sus tropas, si nota algo extraño o algún indicio de que sea una trampa, retírese inmediatamente e informe a mi hermana ¿entendido?

– ¿Planea ir sola? Princesa por favor deje que la acompañe, no podemos permitir que usted sufra algún tipo de daño.

– No se preocupe sargento me acompañara un buen guardaespaldas ¿no es así Axel?

– ¿Guardaespaldas? ¿Dónde? Que no veo ninguno por aquí.

 **Dándose un pequeño golpe con su pesuña en la cara, Luna volteo a mirar a Axel quien estaba sonriendo.**

– Es en estos momentos en donde tú deberías decir "Si Luna yo te protegeré"

– Lo sé pero no me pude resistir, yo vigilare tu espalda pero por si acaso llevaremos a Lyra **–Levantando a Lyra y poniéndola bajo su brazo como un costal de papas-** ella será el arma distractora.

– ¿Arma distractora? ¿Cómo podría serlo?

– Lyra has lo tuyo **–Con la orden de Axel, Lyra hablo con una voz sensual-** Hola nene ¿a qué hora sales por el pan? ***Guiño***

– Axel eso no funcionara en nadie **–Pero como si traicionaran las esperanzas de Luna varias voces desde atrás de ella se escucharon, era los soldados diciendo a la hora a la que saldrían por el pan, incluso el sargento estaba diciendo el lugar y hora en que lo haría-** no puede ser verdad… está bien tráela esperemos que los Minotauros también caigan.

– No lo dudes, por un momento hasta yo casi caigo.

 **Acercándose al Minotauro que le faltaba un cuerno, Luna uso su voz real y se presentó.**

– Mi nombre es Luna, princesa y Co-gobernante de Equestria, he venido hoy ante ustedes para solicitar información sobre el criminal al que están persiguiendo.

 **Después de hablar Luna, los Minotauros simplemente se quedaron callados sin decir nada, solo la observaban, Luna sintiendo que no responderían volvió a repetir su dialogo más alto pero como la vez anterior no le respondieron.**

– ¿? No lo entiendo, los Minotauros hablan el idioma común ¿no?

 **En el mundo de Equestria existía una lengua común el cual era hablado por todos, esto fue hecho hace mucho tiempo por las grandes naciones para evitar que las relaciones diplomáticas se atrasaran debido al entendimiento mutuo, hoy en día casi todos los seres del mundo se les enseña esta lengua como un dato curioso la lengua también era la misma que hablaba Axel ¿posible vestigio de la civilización humana?**

– Axel ¿crees que no me entiendan?

– No, creo que si te entienden es solo que no has demostrado ser digna de hablar aun.

– ¿Digna de hablar? ¿A qué te refieres?

– Los Minotauros no hablan con desconocidos hasta que hallan peleado juntos, en los libros de historia de Tiristor se menciona esto, es debido a que ellos consideran la fuerza sobre todo, si eres débil no mereces ni siquiera que te dirijan la palabra y cosas así piensan los Minotauros, aunque existen algunos que no siguen esa regla.

– Entonces… ¿debo retarlo a una pelea?

– Si, no te preocupes estoy seguro que podrás derrotarlo pero si fallas hare que tu entrenamiento sea un infierno, animo Luna, yo y Lyra te animaremos desde atrás.

– ¡Sí! ¡Tú puedes Luna! Has que muerda el polvo.

 **Alejándose Axel y Lyra empezaron a apoyar a Luna y por extraño que pareciera ambos estaban vistiendo ropas de porrista que Axel saco de su bolsa dimensional, con valor Luna se paró enfrente del Minotauro y lo reto tomando una pose de batalla, viendo esto el líder Minotauro sonrió para luego tronar sus descomunales nudillos.**

– Hahaha pensaba que no pelearías **–Tronando su cuello-** mi nombre es Belzor y espero que te hayas preparado correctamente, porque si pierdes tomare como premio a la hermosura que te está apoyando.

– ¡Oíste eso Lyra! Él cree que eres hermosa **–Golpeando ligeramente a Lyra en el hombro-** hoy ningún chico se te escapa.

– Me refería a ti guapo ***Guiño***

 **Pero para desgracia de Axel no era para Lyra el halago, al darse cuenta de esto Axel** **amenazo** **apoyo con más intensidad a Luna para que ganara.**

 **Luna sonriendo ante la cara de desesperación de Axel empezó a invocar a siete criaturas diferentes al mismo tiempo, el primero era un Golem de arena debido a que si el hacha de guerra cortaba al Golem este fácilmente cerraría la herida recubriéndola con arena, el segundo era un ser hecho completamente de agua que tenía forma de serpiente, era capaz de lanzar un chorro de agua a alta presión que podía partir fácilmente una roca en dos, el tercero y cuarto eran aves de fuego y hielo del tamaño de un poni que inmediatamente de ser invocados volaron muy arriba, el quinto, sexto y séptimo eran insectos, uno en forma de ciempiés gigantes con una saliva corrosiva, otro de abeja gigante que se movía muy rápido y el último era una arañita negra que media un metro de alto y largo que se especializaba en la defensa y emboscada con telaraña.**

 **En cambio Belzor retirando su hacha de guerra de su espalda para sostenerla firmemente con sus dos manos, sonrió, para luego comenzar una embestida hacia Luna.**

 **El primero en reaccionar fue el Golem de arena quien prediciendo la trayectoria de Belzor, se interpuso en el camino y lanzo un enorme golpe en su dirección, solo para impactar el suelo de una manera brutal pues Belzor esquivo el golpe ágilmente para luego cortar la cabeza del Golem pero esto fue en vano ya que la cabeza volvió a formarse desde el cuello y antes de que Belzor pudiera moverse la araña negra lanzo su telaraña sobre el cubriendo completamente y dificultando sus movimientos para que la serpiente de agua lanzara su impresionante chorro de agua que partía rocas en dos.**

 **Belzor viendo el inevitable golpe de agua se movió lo más rápido que pudo y uso su hacha para protegerse del chorro de agua, una vez que termino el ataque de la serpiente de agua el ave de hielo descendió para disminuir la temperatura del empapado Minotauro y provocarle daños severos por la falta de calor corporal pero por desgracia la telaraña se había congelado permitiendo a Belzor romperla y atacar rápidamente al ave con un tajo de su hacha el cual logro partir al ave y hacer que se evaporara en varias partículas de luz, sintiendo la euforia de haber eliminado a una criatura invocada Belzor agarro varios cuchillos arrojadizos de su cinturón en el pecho y los lanzo en dirección hacia la araña, la cual rápidamente creo un muro de telarañas que atraparon los cuchillos.**

 **Y en el instante en que retiro la telaraña apareció Belzor en la parte de atrás de la araña con su hacha dispuesto a cortarla en dos pero cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe la abeja gigante aparece y lo bloquea con su aguijón dando tiempo a la araña de moverse y protegerse detrás del Golem, la abeja y Belzor daban continuos golpes hacia el otro en una lucha en donde esquivaban el ataque o lo bloqueaban, la lucha continuo por unos segundos hasta que el ciempiés gigante lanzo su baba corrosiva hacia Belzor, el cual esquivo en el último momento para que de esa forma la saliva golpeara a la abeja gigante y la desintegrara enfrente de él.**

 **Sintiendo la furia de que su ataque fallara y matara a su compañera la abeja, el ciempiés se lanzó con su largo cuerpo que medía 15 metros de largo hacia Belzor, aunque sea difícil de creer el ciempiés era ágil y tenía un exoesqueleto resistente a los cortes y armas contundentes, lo que le permitía cargar sin temor de ser partido en dos por el hacha de guerra de Belzor.**

 **La lucha contra el ciempiés enfurecido parecía ser del agrado de Belzor ya que aunque no podía cortar su cuerpo se divertía al esquivar cada embestida, golpe o baba acida que lanzaba el ciempiés, era tanta su diversión que después de unos minutos decidió usar un explosivo pequeño de forma redonda que guardaba en alguna parte de su cinturón y lanzarlo a la boca del ciempiés para que tres segundos después explotara la cabeza del insecto y se volviera partículas de luz.**

 **Observando la desaparición del ciempiés Belzor se giró hacia luna y hablo tranquilamente mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.**

– ¡Hahaha! Princesa Luna, esa es la tercera invocación que destruyo, a este paso no tardare ni cinco minutos en destruir a las demás y derrotarte.

 **Pero Luna quien parecía estar rascando el suelo no le contesto.**

– ¿Mph? ¿Acaso crees que no derrotare a tus invocaciones? O ¿estás tan asustada que rascas el suelo por miedo? No te preocupes en un momento todo se acabara.

– ¿Enserio crees que solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo? **–Luna quien parecía haber terminado lo que estaba haciendo contesto a Belzor-** fue muy divertido ver como peleabas contra la abeja y el ciempiés pero has cometido un error fatal ¿sabes cuál es? **–Mirando la cara de Belzor quien parecía estar más precavido, Luna sonrió para responder-** ¡así es! Me diste tiempo para preparar el círculo mágico de fusión, aunque aún no estoy acostumbrada a escribirlo con mi magia pero puedo dibujar el circuito mágico en el suelo y luego usar mí energía mágica para rellenar el circuito y formar el círculo mágico.

 **Sonriendo ante su victoria Luna prosiguió a usar su magia para rellenar los orificios del círculo y empezar a fusionar a su Golem de arena junto con la araña, la serpiente de agua y el ave de fuego, los cuales fueron consumidos en una luz cegadora y succionados al círculo que empezaba a liberar una gran luz.**

 **Cuando la luz se apagó, la fusión resultante de las criaturas anteriormente ofrendadas dio resultado a una araña gigante que medía 5 metros de alto y largo formada completamente de arena que cambiaba de estado a agua y fuego continuamente, sintiendo que esta criatura nueva era más peligrosa que las anteriores Belzor se puso serio, con un moviendo de su mano movió un interruptor en su hacha que segundos después provoco que la hoja del hacha se sobrecalentara hasta ponerse rojo vivo, una vez que está listo Belzor se lanzó hacia la araña elemental.**

 **La araña elemental sintiendo el ataque del hacha de Belzor transformo todo su cuerpo en arena y se desmorono en el suelo esquivando el hacha, cuando el hacha que se suponía que atacaría a la araña no dio en el blanco Belzor salto con sus poderosas piernas al aire esquivando de esta forma un ataque procedente del suelo, usando la gravedad junto con todas sus fuerzas lanzo un tajo hacia el suelo con su hacha provocando que las extremidades que lo atacaron anteriormente sufrieran grandes daños y se cristalizaran.**

 **La araña elemental al sentir el dolor inmediatamente transformo su cuerpo en pequeñas arañas del tamaño de un puño, cada araña tenía uno de los tres elementos de la araña original, las que tenían el elemento de fuego comenzaron a lanzar pequeñas pero calientes bolas de fuego hacia Belzor que al ser demasiadas no pudo protegerse, las que tenían el elemento de agua rápidamente empezaron a lanzar chorros continuos de agua hacia el hacha para provocar que soltara el arma y por ultimo las que tenían el elemento arena, se encargaban de recolectar más arena del suelo y al llegar a un cierto tamaño se dividían para producir más arañas de fuego o de agua.**

 **Belzor al verse abrumado por los ataques que iban en aumento decidió que era hora de usar todo su poder pues él no es un mero guerrero, él es un guerrero mágico, usando su energía mágica empezó a recubrir todo su cuerpo con las bolas de fuego que impactaban en su cuerpo una vez que todo su ser se cubrió concentro más energía en su cuerpo y la libero abruptamente hacia afuera, creando una onda expansiva de fuego que fulmino a las arañas a su alrededor incluso a las de fuego.**

 **Al terminar Belzor se sintió agotado pero aún tenía energía para pelear, volteando a la dirección de Luna quien estaba sonriendo, sintió miedo y confusión pues según el ya no había nada que protegiera a Luna que es mayormente una invocadora, Luna al percatarse de la confusión de Belzor decidió moverse de su lugar para mostrar a una araña de arena quien estaba creciendo gradualmente al consumir la tierra hasta alcanzar el tamaño original de la araña elemental.**

– ¿Qué? Creíste que no guardaría una conmigo por si acaso, siempre y cuando quede una podrá volver a crecer y dividirse en muchas aunque no esperaba que eliminaras a las arañas con una onda de fuego mágico, no creo que te quede más energía para continuar contra ella, además aun quedo yo **–Comenzando a invocar a otras criaturas alrededor de ella Luna demostraba su superioridad-** ¿Y? ¿Te rindes?

 **Cansado, Belzor miro a Luna, luego de unos segundos comenzó a reír fuertemente durante unos segundos para luego sentarse y aceptar su derrota, pues aunque podía continuar la batalla, él se dio cuenta que Luna aun podía seguir invocando más criaturas y eventualmente derrotarlo.**

 **Luna habiendo ganado volteo hacia Axel para ver como celebraba su victoria y la felicitaba moviendo sus pompones de porristas junto con Lyra, ver esto produjo que sonriera enormemente y fuera con ellos para festejar, si Luna en el pasado hubiera peleado contra Belzor ella hubiera perdido sus tres invocaciones y tendría que comenzar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo debido a la insuficiencia de energía mágica provocando que la victoria fuera incierta.**

 **Pero ahora en el combate anterior no solo se dedicó a crear el circulo de fusión sino también a regenerar su energía mágica a través de diferentes técnicas de regeneración que leyó en los libros de Axel de esa forma logro tener la energía para crear la fusión y quedarle aun energía para más invocaciones que luego podría fusionar.**

– ¡Ara! Luna, veo que manejas muy bien la fusión múltiple, pero aun necesitas aprender a crear el círculo con tu magia, no todo el tiempo los enemigos te darán tiempo para dibujarlo en el suelo.

– ¡Si eso fue sorprendente! Por un momento pensé que estabas perdiendo y luego ***Wosh*** ¡fusionas a tus invocaciones! Eso fue tan… ¡Genial!

 **Recibiendo las felicitaciones de Axel y Lyra, Luna estaba regocijándose en la victoria pues sus dos mejores amigos la habían apoyado todo el tiempo provocando en ella un deseo de mostrarles que tan fuerte era y recibir su admiración, minutos después Belzor tuvo que interrumpirlos, pues aún quedaba saber los detalles de la misión de Belzor.**

 **Después de una charla de 1 hora, Luna conocía ahora el objetivo de los minotauros, según Belzor estaban tras la fugitiva reina Chrysalis, el rey Mino mando a Belzor y a su equipo de elite para capturar o eliminar a la reina Chrysalis quien había escapado del territorio Minotauro, fuera de eso no tenían más información, ya que esto era una misión de alto secreto, Luna desconfió al principio de lo que escuchaba ya que si era de alto secreto ¿por qué se lo contaba tan fácilmente? A lo cual Belzor le respondió que como la gano el combate anterior ella tenía el derecho de pedir lo que quisiera, así que no había honor en mentir después de perder un combate, al terminar de explicar Belzor junto con su equipo abandonaron el área para continuar su búsqueda, dejando atrás al grupo de Luna pensando en su siguiente movimiento.**

– ¿Y ahora que hacemos Luna? Ya descubrimos que es lo que buscan, ¿los ayudamos? O ¿nos retiramos?

– Mmm **–Luna Pensando durante unos segundos en su futura acción, frotaba su barbilla hasta que logro alcanzar una decisión-** ya lo decidí, ayudaremos a los Minotauros a capturar a Chrysalis, no podemos dejar que este suelta en Equestria.

– De acuerdo y ¿cómo vamos a encontrarla? **–Con la pregunta de Lyra, Luna volvió a pensar otra vez, ¿cómo encontrar a Chrysalis sin tener la mínima idea de donde podría estar? Eso es lo que Luna se preguntaba hasta que volteo hacia Axel quien se estaba quitando el traje de porrista-** Axel ¿conoces algún hechizo de búsqueda? Yo conozco algunos pero no tengo los materiales necesarios para activarlos en este momento así que ¿conoces uno?

– Claro pero necesito saber cómo es o alguna pertenencia de ella **–Luna le explico la forma que tenía Chrysalis y su especie-** bien, creo que tengo una imagen mental, denme espacio por favor.

 **Cuando se alejaron Luna y Lyra, Axel se sentó en el suelo y cruzo las piernas para tomar una postura relajada, cerrando sus ojos comenzó a concentrarse en la imagen que había hecho de Chrysalis, esta concentración se intensifico en todo su cuerpo provocando que energía mágica empezara a brotar de él, provocando que la tierra se quemara un poco, después de unos minutos en esta pose la energía dejo de fluir fuera de él y Axel se paró de nuevo.**

 **Suspirando un Axel informo la localización exacta de Chrysalis quien estaba a unos cientos de kilómetros de su posición, Luna intrigada por el hechizo que uso Axel le pidió que le explicara que hiso.**

– Hahaha te gusto ¿verdad? Es un hechizo muy práctico para buscar sujetos o cosas, el nombre del hechizo es **"Búsqueda Mundial"** y lo que hace es conectarte a la corteza terrestre para buscar en todo el mundo,aunque es fácil de bloquear Búsqueda Mundial la reina Chrysalis parece que no lo hiso, te lo enseñare otro día, con tus niveles de energía actuales deberías poder usarlo pero recuerda mientras más lejos este lo que buscas más energía ocuparas.

– Me gustaría aprenderlo pero ahora hay que ir a por Chrysalis, ¿hacia dónde debemos ir? **–Con una sonrisa Axel negó-** no caminaremos Luna, sargento ordéneles a los soldados que se toquen entre sí.

– ¿¡Tocarse entre sí!? Señor Axel como puede pedirnos eso, algunos están casados.

– ¡No me refería a eso! que cada poni toque al de alado los voy a tele-transportar a todos.

– ¡Oh! De acuerdo, ¡pelotón! Tóquense entre sí y no me refiero de forma sexual, mientras tanto Señorita Lyra creo que podría tocarla-

 **Pero antes de que pudiera poner una pesuña sobre Lyra, los gritos de reclamos de los soldados empezaron a oírse.**

– Sargento eso no es justo **–Un soldado raso grito-** usted debería tocar a la princesa Luna, déjeme a mi tocar a la señorita Lyra.

– ¿Tu? Hahahaha solo eres un sí solo eres un soldado de raso, yo soy soldado de primera, así que es mi deber sacrificarme en lugar del sargento.

– ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿No tenías novia? Deja esta oportunidad para los que no tenemos.

 **Con el aumentando de los gritos entre las filas para ver quien tocaba a Lyra, Luna silencio a todos con su mirada para luego decidir que Lyra tocara a Axel junto con el sargento y ella misma.**

– Bueno no me molesta que me toquen ahora pero ¡Lyra no te subas a mi espalda!

– Pero qué tal si a la hora de tele-transportarnos hay un árbol en donde estoy yo y me fusiono con él, para evitar eso estaré en tu espalda aferrada.

– No sucederá eso, la tele-transportación evita los objetos sólidos en el lugar donde estés, así que bájate y ¡deja de meter tus pesuñas en mi espalda!

– ¡Pero tengo miedo! Acepta mi demanda y tele-transpórtanos ya, o seguiré en tu espalda mapeando tu estructura para los folletos de investigación acerca de tú fisiología.

– De acuerdo pero deja de meter tus pesuñas debajo de mi camisa, están listo todos… si… bien entonces nos vamos.

 **Y con una gran luz todos los ponis desaparecieron del lugar para aparecer en otro lugar en donde los invadió una gran escena…**

* * *

 **Pov de Chrysalis**

 **Exhausta y hambrienta… así es como me siento yo junto con mi colmena, estamos descansando en una cueva lo suficientemente grande para albergar a los 232 Changelings que me acompañan, aunque digo descansar más parece que caemos del agotamiento, no hay comida y no podemos darnos el lujo de cazar alguna criatura sintiente para alimentarnos, esto es debido a que estamos escapando de los Minotauros, nos han perseguido desde hace varias semanas, desde que escapamos de las prisión de máxima seguridad en la capital Minotauro, tal vez el mundo no lo sabe pero los Changelings están en peligro de extinción, solo quedan algunas reinas con su colmena que no superan los 500-300 y para agregar sal a la herida somos esclavos de guerra del rey Mino.**

 **Esto es gracias a que el rey Mino a estado cazando a todas las colmenas del mundo y volviéndolas esclavas para luego usarlas en las primeras líneas en la conquista de algún país, ¡esto no debería estar pasando! No deberíamos estar siendo esclavizados o en peligro de extinción, ¿en qué fallamos? Pareciera ser como si viviéramos una horrenda pesadilla, en la prisión nos levantábamos tempranos en la mañana para comenzar un entrenamiento obligado en donde se nos enseñaba a seguir todas las ordenes de los Minotauros y hacer armas para el ejército, luego venia el almuerzo nos daban apenas la suficiente comida como para existir y si alguno se quejaba de la falta de alimento… bueno digamos que le enseñaban una lección que jamás olvidaría acerca de quejarse.**

 **Una vez terminado el almuerzo se llevaban algunos Changeling para obligarlos a reproducirse entre sí y dar a luz a huevos de crías Changelings las cuales se llevaban hacia algún lugar, me gusta creer que eran hacia otras prisiones y no lo que los rumores decían… personalmente no se me deja tener crías a mí, esto es debido a que nací como reina y las crías de una reina siempre son guerreros fuertes o futuras reinas, los minotauros no quieren guerreros fuertes solo quieren números para lanzarlos al enemigo.**

 **Y el final del día era el único momento en que podíamos descansar en paz, ya que después de las duras horas que pasábamos trabajando en las fundiciones de armas podíamos descansar nuestros cuerpos en el frio pero acogedor suelo, hasta el siguiente día.**

 **Siento los ojos pesado intentare descansarlos un poco y aprovechando recordar el pasado, en las noches me gusta recordar, es un alivio que el sol se esté ocultando apenas y la noche llegue muy pronto, ¡Oh! El pasado, el hermoso y lejano pasado, hace unos cientos de años atrás cuando existía la Gran Colmena, un país formado por Changelings bajo las órdenes de cientos de reinas y la única e inigualable emperatriz Changeling, bajo su poder nosotros gobernábamos gran parte del mundo, muchas civilizaciones nos temían y con la mera mención de nuestros nombres provocaba que los niños no durmieran toda la noche pero ahora es solo un viejo recuerdo, debido a que las demás especies no les agrado que nosotros nos alimentáramos de los sentimientos felices, se unieron en una gran alianza nunca antes vista, al comienzo pensamos que fácilmente podríamos derrotarlos pero cuando empezamos a perder territorio y varias reinas junto con sus colmenas muriendo en los campos de batalla.**

 **Nos dimos cuenta que estábamos ante una guerra en donde nuestro futuro colgaba de un hilo, durante mucho tiempo estuvimos parejos contra los ejércitos enemigos, hasta que sucedió una gran tragedia, un equipo especial formado por los mejores soldados enemigos logro atravesar nuestras defensas y asesinar a la emperatriz, con la muerte de la emperatriz perdimos la conexión sináptica que usábamos como sistema de comunicación, en horas perdimos cientos de colmenas y en días el país dejo de existir, las pocas reinas que sobrevivimos decidimos correr junto con los pocos Changelings que quedaban y escondernos alrededor de todo el mundo.**

 **El plan parecía funcionar al comienzo, dejaron de cazarnos en una cuantas décadas los países que se aliaron se separaron y se volvieron enemigos, mientras que nosotras reuníamos fuerzas con el sueño de volver a resurgir la Gran Colmena, hasta que el nuevo rey Mino tomo el poder hace unas décadas atrás y pensara que sería una buena idea usar a Changelings como carne de cañón y empezara a cazarnos para esclavizarnos.**

 **Ya han pasado cerca de 5 años desde que me esclavizaron, tenía entendido que yo era la última de las 20 reinas que quedaban libres, toda nuestra raza cuenta con tan solo 20 ¿eh?…. que pocas quedan.**

 **Pero hace unas semanas yo junto con mi colmena logramos escapar de la prisión, fue difícil y perdimos a muchos en el camino pero juro por los caídos y por las demás reinas que están encarceladas que algún día volveré y las liberare… o moriré en el intento… lo cual parece que estoy haciendo… no puedo moverme ¿será por fin que la inanición me está cobrando peaje?**

 **¡Maldición! ¡Cómo puedo morir así después de todo lo que logre! Si muero aquí mi colmena no durara sin el comando de una reina y si son capturados no les darán oportunidad de vivir, serán ejecutados o torturados como ejemplo para las demás colmenas.**

 **Empiezo a sentir las lágrimas caer de mis ojos cerrados, creía que ya no tenía más para derramar… ¿así moriré?… ¡Alguien por favor ayuda!... ¡Dioses antiguos por favor apiádense de nosotros y sálvenos! Incluso estoy dispuesto a venderle mi alma a los poderes ruinosos ¡pero por favor sálvenos! Alguien… Cualquiera… ¿nadie? ¿Alguien escucha mi petición de ayuda?... no… Creo que es porque no puedo hablar, estoy muy débil para pronunciar palabras… pero si alguien puede oírme ¡por favor!... se lo suplico… sálvenos… juro que si nos salvan ahora yo entregare todo mi ser a nuestro salvador… lo juro…**

 **Fin del pov de Chrysalis**

* * *

 **En este punto se retoma en el momento en que se tele-transportan Axel y los demás ponis.**

 **Y con una gran luz todos los ponis desaparecieron del lugar para aparecer en otro lugar en donde los invadió una gran escena… en la cual se miraba lo que era un pequeño ejército de tal vez 300 o menos Changelings, todos tirados en el suelo de una cueva con pequeñas respiraciones que apenas eran perceptibles al ojo poni (y humano), era como si estuvieran al borde de la vida y la muerte.**

 **Ver esta escena provoco que varios soldados se sintieran desalentados, pues ellos esperaban que vería una pelea y se habían preparado para aparecer y comenzar una batalla feroz contra los Changelings… pero en su lugar encontraron lo que se podría llamar un ejército moribundo que estaba en sus últimas, no había honor en pelear contra un enemigo que ni siquiera puede ponerse de pie, volteando sus cabezas a los lados esperando que lo que está enfrente de ellos sea solo una ilusión, quedaron estáticos, esperando una emboscada pero no sucedía nada hasta que un soldado medico empezó a moverse hacia adelante y después de observar el cuerpo de un Changeling unos segundos, comenzó a darle primeros auxilios.**

 **Nadie lo detuvo, solo voltearon a la dirección de su princesa y sargento esperando una orden, la princesa Luna no sabía qué hacer ante la escena enfrente de ella pero no dejaba que eso se reflejara en su rostro, mantenía una expresión firme y sin parpadear ante lo que miraba y cuando un unicornio medico empezó a dar primeros auxilios a un Changeling lo único que pudo pensar Luna era… ¿por qué lo hace? Es obvio que no son una amenaza pero tampoco son un aliado ¿entonces por qué ayudarlos?**

 **Cuando se preparaba a preguntarle al médico su razón, pudo ver como Lyra junto con Axel a su lado empezaron a caminar hacia adelante hasta detenerse enfrente de un Changeling y como el medico empezaron ayudarlo.**

 **Lyra quería entender que eran los Changelings, ella había leído muchos libros que hablaban de ellos y de la gran guerra que sucedió hace cientos de años en la cual los ponis de Equestria no participaron por orden de Celestia quien decía que eso no era una guerra por la paz sino un campo de locura y muerte, en algunos libros se contaba la estructura social de los Changelings junto con sus costumbres y alimentación, en otros… bueno se relataban como meros monstruos que no tenían corazón.**

 **Por estos libros Lyra no sabía si eran monstruos o una raza civilizada, soñaba con el día en que podría conocer uno y ver con sus propios ojos cual es la verdad, fue una lástima que el día en que atacaron Canterlot ella no pudiera haber estado y verlos.**

 **Pero ahora lo que tenía enfrente de ella no podía llamarse monstruos o una raza civilizada, lo único que miraba eran ponis que ocupaban ayuda urgente, no importaba que fueran diferentes a un poni común, que tuvieran forma de insecto o tuvieran agujeros en las piernas, ellos en ese momento se parecían mucho a un poni en necesidad de ayuda, con un ligero golpe al hombro de Axel, Lyra le pregunto si podía hacer algo, su voz era tan fuerte como un susurro de un pequeño potrillo en la noche.**

 **Axel quien estaba acostumbrado a ver escenas así en su época en Tiristor no se vio afectado por lo que miraba, en la guerra de Tiristor cuando terminaban de repeler una oleado de demonios, el campo de batalla siempre terminaba en un rio de sangre y miembros de los dos bandos provocando que todo aquel que viera eso no dejara de pensar en el horror vivido ese día, esperaba que con su nueva vida no tuviera que volver a ver esas escenas y aunque esto no podía llamarse igual de impactante no dejaba de ser algo que alguien mentalmente sano no quisiera ver en su vida, cuando sintió un pequeño golpe de Lyra en su hombro el volteo ligeramente para lograr escuchar un pequeño susurro el cual le pedía que los ayudara, no quería que Lyra viera esto, así que para solucionarlo rápidamente decidió dar su ayuda incondicional esperando que esta escena no le quitara la sonrisa a Lyra de su rostro para siempre.**

 **Primero necesitaba ver las memorias de los Changelings pues dar ayuda médica sin conocer la fisiología de una especie era peligroso, podría matarlos si utilizara medicamentos que son dañinos para su especie, creando un puente mental con el Changeling que encontró, intento ver las áreas donde se guardaban la fisiología de su especie.**

 **Desafortunadamente el Changeling no tenía ese conocimiento, lo intento con otro y otro pero todos tenían lo mismo, no conocían ningún dato de medicina sobre su especie pero no se rendiría el continuo creando lazos mentales con todos los que miraba hasta que se topó con el cuerpo de Chrysalis en el momento en que pedía ayuda y sucedió el evento...**

 **La red sináptica que la emperatriz Changeling había creado cuando vivía, era algo que permitía a cada Changeling guardar su conocimiento para el uso de todos de su especie también permitía comunicarse entre sí y entender los pensamientos de otro Changeling.**

 **Pero cuando la emperatriz murió, la red sináptica sufrió un duro golpe pues la emperatriz funcionaba como la base principal de la red, los Changeling creyeron haber perdido la red sináptica con su muerte pero en realidad la red aún seguía con ellos solo que en un estado de reposo, esperando a que una nueva emperatriz volviera a conectar la red.**

 **No lo sabía Axel pero al crear varios vínculos mentales con los Changelings estaba haciendo que la red sináptica que había caído en estado suspendido, volviera a funcionar lentamente y en el momento en que se conectó a Chrysalis quien era una reina, fue cuando la red sináptica se activó completamente, esto debido a que la reinas funcionaban como si fueran un impulso y un nodo para la red sináptica.**

 **En el momento en que la red se activó completamente se necesitaba un sujeto para funcionar como la base principal de la red sináptica y el único que reunía la fuerza para soportar el impacto de todo el conocimiento Changeling y mantener estable la red en ese momento… era Axel.**

 **Con un gran grito de dolor, la mente de Axel fue invadida por experiencias, recuerdos, conocimientos y dolor de todos los Changelings existentes en el mundo.**

 **Después de unos minutos de este proceso la red fue finalizada e instalada, permitiendo a Axel quien se había desmayado por el dolor despertar y poder moverse.**

 **Respirando rápidamente Axel intento palpar su cuerpo-** ¡Cabeza! ¡Piernas! ¡Brazos! ¡Pecho! ¡Ingle!... sí, tengo todo lo importante… **-Suspirando, empezó a relajarse pues no había perdido ningún órgano o extremidad-** ¡diablos! Eso fue una pasada de primera, tanto conocimiento entrando a mí, por un momento pensé que me estallaría la cabeza, pero ya se arregló... eso creo… ¿qué estaba haciendo? -¡Ahhh!

 **Recibiendo una tacleada directa al pecho de parte de Lyra, Axel callo nuevamente al suelo, intentando pararse con Lyra aferrada a su pecho diciendo "Estas bien" una y otra vez, fue recibido por Luna quien espero a que se pusiera de pie y preguntar por su salud con ligero tono de preocupación.**

– ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? ¿Que fue ese grito? **–Lanzando varias preguntas se encontraba Luna-** espera, primero tienen que revisarte, ¡necesito un medico!

– Espera no es necesario, estoy bien ¿ves? **–Mostrando que no tenía ninguna herida-** estoy bien, el proceso termino sin complicaciones.

 **Luna mirando que no parecía sufrir ninguna herida decidió creerle, ante la pregunta de qué fue lo que le sucedió, Axel no sabía cómo responder.**

– Amm…. Esto… creo que me acabo de integrar a la red sináptica de los Changelings y ahora tengo todo su conocimiento… más o menos.

– ¿Integrar? ¿Cómo sucedió?

– La red estaba en un estado suspensivo esperando una nueva emperatriz para activarse, al parecer al hacer varias conexiones mentales con los Changelings provoco que el sistema se activara y me confundiera con una emperatriz que deseaba conectarse, ahora soy la base principal de la red sináptica.

– ¿Puedes quitarla? **–Preguntando Luna con cierta preocupación que lograba hacer que no se notara-** no creo que sea bueno tener algo así sino eres un Changeling.

– No parece posible, una vez integrado en un sujeto será imposible quitárselo con vida y no deseo morir aun.

– ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

– Bueno… como soy la base principal de la red, tengo acceso a todos los conocimientos y recuerdo de los Changelings, por eso conozco lo que me paso, formaba parte de los recuerdos de la anterior emperatriz, eso es bueno, lo malo es tener las experiencias de todos los Changelings lo que incluye… bueno… tu sabes… todas las relaciones que han sustentado los Changelings no es nada agradable para mí recordarlas, no sabía que podían tomar tanta posiciones diferentes.

– ¿Enserio? **–Bajándose de su pecho pregunto Lyra-** ¿podrías decirme como es su ritual de apareamiento? Necesito catalogar eso en mi futura investigación acerca de ellos.

– Claro no veo ningún problema, No es tan diferente de nosotros exceptuando que–

– ¡Idiota! **–Deteniendo la conversación de Axel y Lyra, Luna regaño a ambos-** te conectas a una red sináptica ganando conocimiento y lo primero que haces ¿¡es hablar de rituales de apareamiento a Lyra!? ¡Ustedes son unos pervertidos!

– No creo que sea tan malo, la anterior emperatriz le gustaba hacer tríos en donde ella-

– ¡Deja de hablar de eso!

 **Cambiando de conversación, Axel empezó a curar a los Changelings, ahora que sabía que no vería problemas con usar magia para curarlos del debilitamiento, empezó a sanar a cada uno, primero infundía una cantidad de su energía mágica en cada uno, para que recuperaran sus energías, luego creaba un suplemento que tenía concentraciones elevadas de serotonina y dopamina, que eran alimento para los Changelings y se los daba de beber.**

 **En un momento todos los Changelings junto con Chrysalis se encontraban despiertos y saludables.**

 **Sintiendo la conexión sináptica de nuevo, Chrysalis se sorprendió, inmediatamente empezó a buscar a la nueva emperatriz, para su sorpresa descubrió que no era un Changeling sino la criatura enfrente de ella que estaba sanando a su colmena, mirando los recuerdos de la criatura a través de la red, se dio cuenta que era de una especie llamada humanos y que la criatura llamada Axel los había salvado.**

 **En el momento en que Axel termino de curar al último, se dio la vuelta solo para ver como todos los Changelings lo miraban fijamente.**

 **Sintiéndose nervioso por todas las miradas Axel empezó a moverse lentamente hasta llegar al lado de Luna y Lyra.**

 **Una vez allí pregunto a los Changelings como se sentían, Chrysalis fue la que respondió por todos.**

– Nos encontramos bien, de hecho nos encontramos mejor que nunca, la red ha vuelto **–Sonriendo mientras decía esto último Chrysalis se arrodillo-** Gracias, no podremos pagarte jamás por haber restaurado la red sináptica, por eso yo y mi colmena juramos eterna lealtad a la nueva emperatriz Axel.

– ¿¡Nueva emperatriz!? Axel acaso tu…

– Yo también estoy confundido, ¿no debería ser emperador? era un hombre la última vez que fui al baño.

– ¡Eso no! Me refiero a que tú eres la nueva emperatriz de los Changelings

– Eso creo Luna, ¿qué es lo que harás? Si ellos me juran lealtad puedo hacer que no ataquen a los ponis y así dejan de ser una amenaza ¿no?

– Si… pero Chrysalis ataco la boda de Shine Armor, ella es una criminal, debe ir ante la justicia y pagar por sus crímenes.

– ¿La boda de Shine? **–Mirando los recuerdos de Chrysalis, Axel vio el ataque de Canterlot junto con el plan de comerse todos los sentimientos positivos de Equestria-** ¡Oh! Esa boda, Luna creo que hay un error.

– ¿Un error? Eso no puede ser verdad, mi hermana junto con Twilight vieron a Chrysalis des transformarse de la apariencia de Cadance cuando todo se descubrió, ¿cómo puede haber un error si mi hermana lo vio?

– No, esa parte es verdad pero Chrysalis fue obligada a hacerlo, para cuando Chrysalis ataco Canterlot ella era prisionera del rey Mino el cual la mando a Equestria para debilitar su poder e invadirlo con su ejército.

– ¿¡El rey Mino fue la mente maestra!? Debo decir que no me sorprende mucho después de todo las relaciones diplomáticas de Equestria y el territorio Minotauro siempre ha sido malo, sino fuera por las cordilleras que protegen Equestria de los Minotauros, desde hace mucho nos hubieran atacado.

– Si más o menos fue el, Chrysalis creyó que si podía comer todo el amor de Equestria, podría tener poder suficiente y liberar a sus hermana reinas del rey Mino.

– Esto cambia las cosas, deberé informarle a mi hermana acerca de esto, si el rey Mino mando a Chrysalis para debilitarnos significa que es nuestro enemigo y debemos reforzar las defensas ¿por eso mandaron a un grupo tan grande para cazar a Chrysalis? No querían que ella fuera con nosotros y nos contara esto.

– ¿Y qué harás ahora que conoces la verdad? tal vez podrías dejar que vivan en Ponyville igual que yo, no creo que Twilight se niegue si se lo explicamos los dos.

– Eso podría ser lo mejor, necesitare que Chrysalis le explique a mi hermana todo el asunto y para eso no podemos dejar que su vida corra en riesgo.

 **Cuando Luna le explico a Chrysalis que le podrían dar refugio a ella y su colmena a cambio de que hablara todo acerca de cómo el rey Mino, la mando a Equestria, Chrysalis iba a aceptar al comienzo pero había un problema.**

– Es muy generoso de su parte Princesa Luna pero ¿podría pedirle una petición para aceptar el trato?

– Claro ¿cuál sería?

– Mis hermanas reinas aún siguen encerradas en la capital de los minotauros, las condiciones de vida son deplorables sin mencionar que nos usan hasta que no podamos caminar y luego nos desechan, puedo sentir como nuestra emperatriz es fuerte lo suficiente como para liberar a mis hermanas, ¿podría aceptar la misión de rescatarlas junto con sus colmenas?

 **Al terminar de dar su petición, Luna estaba dudosa en aceptar, ella conocía que si hacían algo de esa escala significaría lanzarse a una guerra abierta contra los Minotauros, además no conocían las localizaciones en donde se encontraban, Luna quería aceptar pero al pensar que el riesgo era muy grande se tendría que negar aunque le doliera dejar morir a los Changelings, después de todo ella no los odiaba por lo que eran o lo que fueron, ella conocía que cuando estuvieron en Equestria soñaban y como la princesa de la noche era su deber vigilar todos los sueños, en los sueños de los Changelings ella vio algo que le gustaba y era que cada uno deseaba vivir una vida normal como la de los ponis.**

 **Pero aun así tenía que negarse, justo cuando se iba a negar, Axel acepto la misión.**

– Claro, puedo rescatarlas **–Sonriendo y alzando su pulgar-** aunque va ser difícil son alrededor de 6000 Changelings que tendré que recatar.

– ¡Axel! ¿No entiendes lo que estás diciendo? Podrías provocar una guerra.

– Si tienes razón, vería una guerra en donde los Minotauros peleen contra la casi extinta raza Humana, la que solo cuenta con un ser humano en sus filas.

–… ¿Qué? P-pero si te atrapan, te encarcelaran y no podré hacer nada para ayudarte.

– Eso es si me atrapan, siempre y cuando no descubran que fui yo o me capturen debe estar bien ¿no?

– Es cierto… pero no sabes dónde están, no puedes ir dando vueltas por el territorio de los minotauros.

– No te preocupes gracias a la red sináptica sé dónde están cada Changeling, me tele-transportare al lado de uno y cuando llegue inmediatamente invocare mis criaturas para generar caos, en medio de ese caos tele-transportare a todos los Changelings a Ponyville.

– Pero-

 **Silenciando a Luna, Axel la miro con una expresión decidida en su rostro, también lo hiso con Lyra quien estaba preocupada por él.**

– Digan lo que digan no me hará cambiar de opinión… gracias a la red conozco todo lo que les sucede… no es nada bonito y no dejare que sufran cuando yo puedo evitarlo, podría decirse que comprendo su dolor, volveré en unas horas, le mandare una carta a Twilight para que reciba a los Changelings que aparecerán en su castillo, te sugiero que te apures en volver a Ponyville Luna.

 **Y con eso se tele-transporto al territorio de los minotauros, Luna quien no pudo evitar que se fuera ordeno que volvieran a Ponyville a toda marcha, Chrysalis dio su ayuda para acelerar el paso al ordenar a su colmena que cargaran a los ponis y se fueran volando a Ponyville.**

* * *

 **Capital Minotauro Yervia: Prisión de máxima seguridad**

 **La ciudad Yervia era la capital del territorio Minotauro, es una ciudad grande la cual abarca varios kilómetros de radio, está construida de forma que permita mover fácilmente al ejercito dentro o fuera de la ciudad, en el centro se encuentra el castillo, residencia de la familia real, el castillo está rodeado por un muro de 15 metros de altura el cual cuenta con soldados veteranos como guardias que vigilan día y noche también cuenta con maquinaria de guerra como catapultas, cañones mágicos, puesto de ballesta de disparo rápido, entre otras cosas.**

 **Dentro de esos muros se encuentra la prisión de máxima seguridad y fábrica de armas de la familia real, la prisión cuyo nombre es "Fundición"**

 **La prisión es un centro en donde se mantiene a los Changelings que no van al frente de batalla, en este lugar se les obliga a forjar y construir las armas que usaran los Minotauros, la mayor parte de la prisión es una fundición y cuartos de fabricación, la otra parte que es muy pequeña, son los cuartos o mejor dichos celdas de los Changelings, son pequeños espacios formados para albergar a 60 de ellos en cada celda, y en la prisión hay un total de 100 celdas para albergar a un total de 6000 Changelings.**

 **El resto o están en el frente de batalla o están en las prisiones esparcidas por todo el territorio de los Minotauros.**

 **Desde que Chrysalis escapo los tratos con los Changelings en la prisión fueron empeorando, trabajaban el doble de tiempo, la comida se redujo aún más de lo poco que les daban y si creían que estabas confabulando para escapar te llevaban a un lugar en donde ya nunca más volvías.**

– Muy bien, no puedo tele-transportarme dentro de la prisión debido a un campo de fuerza que me lo impide, ***Tch*** debí suponer que tendrían uno.

 **Parado encima de una casa de dos pisos Axel miraba el muro que tendría que romper, aunque era de noche había mucha actividad aun, pero nadie miraba al humano que estaba parado en la azotea de una casa y no es debido a la oscuridad ya que la ciudad cuenta con una excelente iluminación sino que Axel había lanzado un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre el mismo.**

– Un muro de 15 metros con varias armas de defensa y soldados, mmm, si lanzo un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte para romper ese muro provocare que descubran mi posición, lanzar mis invocaciones podría ser lo mejor pero serian rápidamente acabados por esas defensas **–intentando pensar una forma en que pueda entrar se puso a mirar a su alrededor y lo que vio fue a los minotauros caminar de un lugar a otro y fue allí cuando se le ocurrió una idea-** ¡Ara! Tengo una hermosa idea.

 **En alguna calle de la ciudad en donde se vendían varios productos diferentes se podía ver a un joven minotauro caminando mientras sostenía una nota en sus manos.**

– ¿Por qué me tienen que mandar a mí por las compras de comida? Sé que soy el más débil de la familia pero ser el que tiene que ir por la comida es un fastidio.

 **Apretando la nota que tenía escrito varios artículos de comida que tendría que buscar, siguió su camino por la calle mirando los puestos de venta.**

– Lo primero que tengo que buscar es carne de Hidra junto con de cerdo y pollo, comprare esto en la tienda del viejo, tal vez hasta me dé un descuento por ser cliente habitual **–Camino por la calle hasta ver un pequeño establecimiento que era atendido por un minotauro viejo lleno de cicatrices y un parche en un ojo-** hola viejo soy yo de nuevo, he venido por carne de Hidra, cerdo y pollo.

– ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Volviste a perder contra tu hermana menor? Hahaha chico así nunca serás un gran guerrero ¿sabes?, Tengo todo menos pollo, un joven más alto que tu vino y compro todo el pollo que tenía.

– ¡Cállate! Tu no conoces lo rápido que es ella, además aún sigo creciendo, este año seré un adulto y podre enlistarme en el ejército y cuando lo haga te traeré las cabezas de todo mis enemigos ¡ya verás!

– Hahaha si tú lo dices, ¿cuánta carne de Hidra vas a querer?

– 30 kilos estaría bien, lo mismo para la carne de cerdo.

– ¿60 kilos en total? ¿Tan poca carne llevaras? Por esa razón sigues perdiendo contra tu hermana menor, ten llévate 50 de cada uno así tal vez seas más fuerte.

– ¿Me darás un descuento? No tengo para pagar 50 kilos.

– Mmm… está bien pero solo si le ganas a mi hija, ¡Hija! Ven acá y patéale el trasero a este imbécil.

– ¡O no de nuevo! ¡Viejo! ¿Por qué me haces pelear siempre contra ella?

– Es un buen entrenamiento para ella antes de que ingrese a la guardia de la muerte, además le gustas a mi hija, deberías aceptarla, si lo haces te pasare mis técnicas secretas de decapitación.

– Viejo acéptalo, cuando sea famoso estaré rodeado por varias chicas hermosas, por eso no puedo casarme aun, deshonraría a mis ancestros sino disfruto antes.

 **Las hembras de los Minotauros no eran muy diferentes de ellos, exceptuando que sus figuras eran más pequeñas y tenían grandes pechos, fuera de eso eran casi iguales, la hija del viejo tenía una altura de 1.80 y era de complexión delgada con músculos tonificados, en la cabeza tenía dos grandes cuernos que apuntaban hacia arriba y estaba vestida con un traje de batalla que permitía moverse rápidamente, en su espalda cargaba dos espadas grandes de acero reforzado, la hija del viejo era una gran luchadora, lo que podría hacer que tuviera varios pretendientes pero lamentablemente no era así y era debido a una característica que la hacía inusual… ella era más plana que una tabla de madera pero si le decías esto o te escuchaba era tener un boleto directo al hospital.**

– ¡Ya estoy aquí papa! Corrí lo más rápido que pude en cuanto me llamaste.

– Bien, no has tardado ni diez segundos, se nota que eres mi hija, dejando eso a un lado recuerdas a tu futuro esposo, quiere un descuento así que ya sabes que hacer.

– ¡Si lo derroto ahora será la victoria numero 100! **–Con un resplandor saliendo de sus ojos volteo su cabeza para ver al joven Minotauro-** Y eso significara que tendrás que casarte conmigo.

– No recuerdo haber aceptado eso.

– Recuerdas la noche en que te embriagantes y amaneciste en la guarida de unos Timberwolves, bueno mientras que estabas ebrio hice que firmaras un contrato en donde decía que te casarías conmigo si te derrotaba 100 veces seguidas, y la corte real hiso valido el contrato.

– ¿¡Viejo usaste tus contactos para hacer que lo validaran!?

– ¡Yea! ¿Deberé llamarte cuñado desde ahora chico? no te preocupes te enseñare diligentemente mis técnicas de decapitación.

– Prepárate por que no te mostrare piedad, el futuro de nuestros futuros hijos depende de esta pelea futuro esposo.

 **Cuando se proponía a comenzar la pelea de casamiento, en una tienda salió volando un minotauro que se estrelló contra un puesto de venta a lo lejos de la calle y de la tienda que salió disparado salieron otros 3 más igual.**

– ¿¡Eh!? Parece que alguien tiene una gran pelea allá.

– Papa eso no parece una pelea normal, mira incluso los guardias están corriendo a ese lugar.

– Extraño, usualmente no atienden estos casos a menos que sea una gran pelea de bandas.

 **Dentro de la tienda donde fueron los guardias se podía escuchar los sonidos de varias armas chocando contra algo muy duro y al momento siguiente nada, lo que provoco que varios transeúntes se reunieran en la calle esperando ver salir a los guardias con el causante de todo el alboroto.**

 **Pero lo que salió rompiendo la pared fue una ardilla gigante con varios tentáculos saliendo de su espalda, la cual inmediatamente comenzó a atacar a los Minotauros que se encontraba.**

– ¡Un monstruo! **–Gritando uno de los transeúntes mientras sacaba su arma de su funda-** ¡es hora de pelear!

 **Para los Minotauros no era extraño pelear contra monstruos en las ciudades, ya que la aparición de uno significaba que un invocador fallo en su invocación y que la criatura invocada enloqueciera, por esa razón todos los Minotauros tenían sus armas siempre listas.**

 **Algunos sacaban sus armas y comenzaban a embestir al Ardipulpo que apareció, otros simplemente miraban la pelea.**

– Solo era una invocación fallida, pero volvamos a lo nuestro, ¿deseas que nos casemos después de derrotarte o cuando te esté derrotando? Si es lo segundo ya traje al Chaman que nos casara.

– ¡E-espera! ¿Trajiste a un Chaman para casarnos? ¿Me estabas esperando?

– ¡Por supuesto! Sentí que hoy sería el día de nuestra boda, por eso contrate al mejor Chaman que se me ocurrió.

 **Apareciendo desde atrás del joven minotauro, estaba un Chaman con un libro en mano.**

– ¿Es aquí donde debería casar a una pareja? ¿Dónde está el joven que voy a casar?

– ¿¡P-papa eres tú!?

– ¡Oh hijo! ¿Qué haces aquí? Espera un momento, ¿tú eres a quien voy a casar? No esperaba que mi antiguo camarada de armas fuera a pedirme que casara a mi hijo con su hija, pero no voy a negarme, ella es un buen partido hijo ¡bien hecho!

– ¡Papa! ¡Ella me está obligando!

–… tu mama estará feliz de saber que te casaras, espera un momento tal vez aún hay tiempo de traerla para que vea tu boda, hijo da pelea hasta que traiga a tu madre ¡adiós!

 **Y el padre del joven Minotauro corrió en busca de su esposa para la boda, al parecer todos estaban planeando este momento para él.**

– ¡Bien aquí voy!

– ¡Hija cuidado!

 **La Ardipulpo que anteriormente estaba peleando contra los Minotauros termino de derrotarlos y siguió atacando a los demás, las espadas o hachas al momento de golpear uno de sus tentáculos eran repelidos por su dureza aunque sea difícil de creer, y el hecho que tenga ocho tentáculos hacia que fuera un oponente difícil.**

– Técnica decapitadora secreta número 4, ¡Lanzamiento giratorio!

 **El viejo Minotauro había lanzado su hacha hacia la Ardipulpo que estaba a punto de atacar a su hija por la espalda, el hacha giraba rápidamente en el aire dirigiéndose directamente al cuello de la Ardipulpo, la cual trato de detener el ataque con uno de sus tentáculos lo cual fue inútil pues el hacha atravesó fácilmente este y la decapito.**

 **Esto es debido a que el hacha fue infundada por un aura que incrementaba su filo y sumando el giro del hacha provoco que fuera imposible detenerla con solo uno de sus tentáculos, cuando la Ardipulpo perdió la cabeza se convirtió en varias partículas de luz, momentos después se escucharon aplausos y halagos por ese gran ataque.**

– ¡Papa eres sorprendente!

– Hahaha, este viejo aún tiene el toque para decapitar rápidamente, ya puedes continuar con tu boda hija.

– ¡Gracias papa! Terminare esto rápido para que te sientas orgulloso de mí

 **Pero como si quisieran evitar la boda, aparecieron más criaturas de la tienda donde había aparecido la Ardipulpo, salían una gran cantidad de diferentes criaturas las cuales no tardaron en inundar la calle y provocar que todos los presentes sacaran sus armas y pelearan.**

– ¡AGHHH! ¡Esto es imperdonable se suponía que hoy me casaría! futuro esposo ayúdame a matar a todas esas criaturas para poder patearte el trasero y casarnos.

– ¡Oye! Sigo diciendo que no he aceptado jamás eso.

– Cállate y obedéceme si no quieres que te golpee en nuestra luna de sangre.

( **Xenald65:** Luna de sangre seria como la luna de miel, solo que en la luna de sangre se sale a pelear a algún campo de batalla, esto me lo invente….)

 **Esa calle no era la única que estaba peleando contra los monstruos que aparecieron, en varios lugares también pasaba lo mismo, sumiendo la ciudad en un gran caos.**

– ¡Muahahaha! El mundo será mío muy pronto hahaha…. Listo, ahora puedo quitar de la lista reírse como villano mientras una ciudad está en caos.

 **Axel parado e invisible en medio de una calle tachaba un cuadro de su lista personal de cosas que desea hacer, no se miraba preocupado de que alguien lo escuchara reírse pues gracias a su plan el cual era inundar de criaturas invocadas toda la ciudad obligando a los guardias del castillo salir para ayudar a los ciudadanos, permitiéndole entrar en el momento en que las puertas del muro se abrieran.**

 **Una vez adentro empezó a correr en dirección hacia la prisión, en el camino invocaba más criaturas para que buscaran el generador o círculo mágico que desplegaba el campo de fuerza que evitaba que se tele-transportara, pues como sacaría a los Changelings si el campo seguía activo.**

 **Los guardias del castillo se sorprendieron enormemente al ver monstruos dentro del muro, las criaturas invocadas de Axel se dividieron en cuatro grupos dentro de los muros, el primer grupo se encargara de atacar las defensas arriba de los muros, el segundo cerrara la puerta y la mantendrá protegida, el tercero atacara a los guardias que queden adentro y por último el cuarto grupo el que buscaría la máquina que genera el campo de fuerza y lo destruirían.**

 **De esta forma rápidamente lograron conseguir el control del muro y las puertas pero en los otros dos aún seguían en su trabajo, Axel no le tomo mucho ver la prisión de máxima seguridad y debido a los monstruos dentro del muro se había movilizado a todo el personal dentro de la cárcel para recuperar las puertas y dejar entrar a los guardias, lo cual permitió que Axel pudiera entrar sin problemas.**

 **Dentro empezó a comunicarse con los Changelings por medio de la red sináptica, ordenándoles que no se asustaran por las criaturas que romperían las rejas de sus celdas.**

– Muy bien reúnanse en el área donde les digo, cuando el campo de fuerza sea desactivado los sacare de aquí por medio de la tele-transportación, ¿me han entendido?

– ¿Quién eres tú? - ¿No eres un Changeling?- ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?

 **A través de la red Axel recibía varias respuestas negativas que daban a conocer que no confiaban en él.**

– ¡Cerrad la boca malditos insectos! Soy un humano que por ciertas circunstancias termino ayudándolos, si no me creen mirad mis recuerdos y os dará cuenta.

 **Haciendo exactamente eso los Changelings comenzaron a ver sus recuerdos, vieron como ayudo a Chrysalis y como termino convirtiéndose en la nueva emperatriz, aunque desconfiaban de el por no ser Changeling, no podían negar que ahora era él la nueva emperatriz.**

–…. Lo sentimos, no sabíamos quien eras, perdone nuestra insolencia su emperatriz.

– ¡Oigan soy un hombre no una mujer! ¡Dejad de llamarme así!... ¿están todos aquí?

– Lo siento pero no, desde que Chrysalis logró escapar con éxito, se han llevado a todas las reinas y encerrados en el castillo, ¿puede hacer algo para ayudarlas? Nos sentiríamos muy mal si escapamos sin nuestras reinas.

– Mmm…. ¿El castillo?... eso será complicado.

 **Y era cierto, a través de la conexión que tenía con sus criaturas invocadas, Axel sabía que el castillo era fuertemente defendido por los guardias veteranos, ya había perdido varias invocaciones tratando de entrar al castillo, y para acabar dentro del castillo también estaba el dispositivo que generaba el campo de fuerza.**

 **Pensando se le ocurrió tres planes, el primero era invocar a varias criaturas de fuerza intermedia, hasta ahora solo había invocado criaturas débiles para poder generar una gran cantidad de ellas, las criaturas de nivel intermedio ocupaban más energía y eran más difíciles de controlar en grandes números.**

 **La segunda opción era invocar a una sola criatura de nivel superior, la cual requería una gran cantidad de energía, pero a cambio podría abrirse paso fácilmente por el castillo, lo malo es que podría terminar asesinando a todos a su paso debido a la fuerza de la criatura.**

 **Y la última y la peor, era que el mismo entrara por la fuerza, si lo hacía podría rescatar a las reinas y destruir el campo de fuerza pero a cambio se arriesgaba a ser descubierto.**

 **Mientras pensaba cual era la mejor opción empezó a sentir que las criaturas de la ciudad estaban siendo derrotadas rápidamente, al parecer habían llegado equipos de Minotauro llamados guardias de la muerte, los cuales eran muy eficaces en eliminar a sus invocaciones, si no se apuraba pronto llegarían a los muros y tomarían el control de la puerta.**

 **Sintiendo el apuro decidió ir por la opción dos y para poder controlar a las criaturas decidió dejar libres a las de la ciudad, podrían provocar daños severos a los ciudadanos pero no creía que pudieran matar alguno…. O eso esperaba.**

 **Decidió ir con un número moderado, cincuenta bastarían para poder entrar al castillo, saliendo de la prisión empezó a crear varios círculos mágicos y a infundir una gran cantidad de su energía sobre ellos, en segundos empezaron a aparecer las criaturas todas tenían la misma forma, esqueletos humanos con armaduras, espadas y escudos.**

 **Esta invocación era llamada comúnmente como Death Knight, eran hábiles en el manejo de la espada y una buena opción para invadir fortalezas.**

 **Axel no había invocado a cincuenta de ellos, en realidad invoco sesenta pues diez de ellos se quedarían en la prisión para protegerla por si acaso.**

 **Los Death Knight corrieron al castillo al recibir sus órdenes las cuales eran tomar el control del castillo, no matar a nadie y destruir el campo de fuerza.**

 **Mientras tanto Axel descansaba en el suelo, debido a que ha estado usando demasiada energía desde que llego a la capital, las invocaciones masivas le están costando lo suyo.**

 **Intentando descansar en el suelo-** maldición necesito tomar un descanso, puedo sentir como he utilizado más de la mitad de mi fuerza, si tuviera tiempo para descansar apropiadamente me podría reponer en tan solo cinco horas **–Después de una hora en donde intentaba recuperar algo de energía, le llego un mensaje de unos de los Changelings en la prisión.**

– ¡Emperatriz! ¡Está pasando al urgente!

–… ¡Que soy un hombre! ¿Por qué no pueden entenderlo? ¿Dime que sucede?

– ¡Las reinas están en peligro! Podemos sentir su miedo, parece que el rey Mino a ordeno su muerte para evitar que escapen.

– ¡Que! Maldición, los Death Knight aún están luchando en la puerta del castillo, no llegaran tiempo a las celdas… bien si quieren jugar rudo yo también puedo hacerlo.

 **Aun siendo invisible comenzó a volar directo al castillo a toda velocidad, en cuanto vio una ventana se dirigió a ella y la rompió con una pequeña explosión para luego entrar en ella.**

 **Una vez adentro se percató de que estaba en el tercer piso del castillo, por suerte la ventana en la que entro no había ningún Minotauro que lo estuviera esperando, esto era bueno pues cuando uso un ataque de telequinesis provoco que la invisibilidad se acabara, haciéndolo visible.**

 **El hechizo para hacerse invisible era muy útil para espionaje o para escapar del peligro y abecés para las peleas, pero no era muy usado en esta última debido a que cualquier ataque que se efectué mientras está siendo invisible provocara que la invisibilidad se termine, el efecto se debía porque cuando un objeto es lanzado o choca contra el hechicero, perturba el campo de invisibilidad, la única excepción a esto eran las invocaciones y los vuelos.**

 **Creando círculos de invocación convoco a una plaga de ratones los cuales al ser invocados empezaron a correr por todas partes, esto era para reunir información del paradero de las reinas, mientras los ratones buscaban el volvió a hacerse invisible y comenzó a buscar una forma de descender.**

 **Mientras buscaba escaleras, sintió que las criaturas invocadas de la ciudad habían sido derrotadas por fin, setecientos cincuenta de sus invocaciones terminadas en tan solo 1 hora, debía decir que los guardias de muerte eran muy efectivos para repartir muerte, las cincuenta criaturas que dejo en los muros y puertas no podrían bloquear su paso, a lo mucho solo conseguirían detenerlos unos minutos.**

 **Apresurándose empezó a descender por las escaleras que sus ratones habían encontrado, era un alivio que los ratones fueran muy hábiles a la hora de mapear una estructura, después de unos minutos lograron encontrar a las reinas y no solo eso, también habían terminado de ver a todos los Minotauros que quedaban en el castillo.**

 **Al parecer la mayoría trato de detener a los Death Knight de entrar al castillo, pero lamentablemente fueron superados en habilidad y derrotado en segundos, provocando que solo un pequeño grupo de veinticinco minotauros junto con el rey y su familia se atrincheraran en la sala del trono, mientras que sus cincuenta Death Knight se redujeran a treinta, no importaba que se atrincheraran en la sala del trono el ya conocía la localización del círculo mágico que creaba el campo de fuerza que impedía que se tele-transportara.**

 **Con una orden mental mando a los restantes Death Knight a destruir el círculo, mientras que el corría a toda marcha a los calabozos donde estaban las reinas, por desgracia no estaban solas, gracias a los ratones conocía que había dos Minotauros con hachas esperando afuera de las celdas, al parecer tenían órdenes de no matar a las reinas a menos que intentaran escapar o eso creía.**

 **Haciendo que los ratones le abrieran la puerta, entro sigilosamente, los Minotauros a percatarse que la puerta se abrió sola, pusieron más fuerza a su agarre en sus hachas y esperaron a que algo entrara, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a alguien invisible ya era demasiado tarde pues una oleada de alta electricidad paso por sus cuerpos dejándolos inconscientes en segundos.**

 **Detrás de ellos estaba Axel quien volvió a perder la invisibilidad por el anterior ataque-** Sé que es deshonroso atacar por la espalda pero en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale, ahora si no les importa tomare sus llaves **–Consiguiendo las llaves de las celdas, Axel empezó a abrir las veinte celdas de las reinas-** Muy bien salgan y reúnanse cerca de mí, las llevare junto con sus colmenas.

 **Saliendo de sus celdas, las reinas empezaron a ver con cierta precaución a Axel, podían sentir como la red sináptica provenía de él, lo que significaba que era la nueva emperatriz, con cierto temor una de ellas pregunto.**

– D-disculpe pero ¿tú eres la emperatriz? puedo sentirlo ¿pero cómo es posible que lo seas si no eres un Changeling?

– Una larga historia, lee mis recuerdos, pero hazlo después de que escapemos, por ahora ven acércate para tele-transportarnos el escudo de fuerza esta desactivado.

– Espera ¿qué hay de los huevos?

– No lo sé, debido a que aún no nacen no están conectados a la red, así que no sé dónde están.

 **Preocupadas las reinas, empezaron a negarse ir sin rescatar los huevos de Changeling, pues aunque no eran suyos, eran de sus colmenas y como reinas ellas harían todo lo posible para rescatarlos.**

– Yo escuche a uno de los guardias murmurar que estaban en el castillo **–Apuntando a uno de los guardias inconsciente en el suelo-** ¡si buscamos en el podremos encontrarlos!

– ¿Dices que fue él? **–Apuntando al guardia que señalo una de las reinas-** perfecto si el conoce su localización podré leerle la mente, será más fácil debido a que esta inconsciente – **Poniendo su mano en la cabeza del guardia, empezó a leer los recuerdos del minotauro, en segundos sabía dónde estaban los huevos, lo malo es que estaban debajo del trono, protegidos por un segundo campo de fuerza que solo podía desactivarse con la contraseña que conocía el rey-** Okey ya sé dónde están, pero tendré que venir por ellos más tarde.

– ¡Volver después! ¡No podemos volver después! si no vamos por ellos ahora, el rey Mino los destruirá en un arrebato de ira al descubrir que nos escapamos, ¡debemos ir ahora!

– ¡No hay tiempo! los guardias de muerte ya están entrando al castillo, mis Death Knight, están luchando contra ellos y aunque tienen la misma habilidad, están siendo superados en número, dentro de poco van a derrotarlos y tomar el castillo.

– ¡No nos iremos sin los huevos! Puedes correr tu pero yo los buscare **–Pero cuando estaba dispuesta a retirarse para buscar los huevos, se desplomo contra el suelo, no tenía muchas fuerzas y el hecho que se hubiera levantado para salir de su celda ya era mucho para ella-** Vamos cuerpo debes resistir por un tiempo más **.**

 **Intentando ponerse de pie, luchaba la reina que se cayó al suelo, Axel al mirar el estado de ella, observo que estaba en una condición extremadamente débil y no solo ella también estaban extremadamente débiles las demás reina y aun así querían buscar los huevos, por medio de la red sináptica él sabía que no se rendirían e intentarían rescatarlos ellas mismas aunque significara morir**.

 **Sintiendo su determinación, Axel decidió dormirlas con su magia-** Lo siento pero no puedo darme el lujo de perder tiempo **–mientras caían dormidas una de ellas logro susurrar unas palabras-** mis niños os he fallado **–después susurrar eso quedó dormida, pero Axel lo había escuchado-** …..

 **Primero junto a todas y las tele-transporto con los demás Changelings que esperaban en la prisión una vez allí, ordeno a todos tocar a un Changeling para formar una cadena, cuando todos habían terminado Axel uso su magia y los tele-transporto a todos a las afueras de Ponyville.**

* * *

 **Ponyville**

 **Gracias a la ayuda de Chrysalis y su colmena, Luna junto con el pelotón que la acompañaba lograron llegar a Ponyville en menos de dos horas, a su llegada fueron recibidas por Twilight y sus amigas quienes conocían la situación gracias a una carta que les mando Axel a cada una de ellas.**

– Princesa Luna por fin llega, estaba preocupada por usted.

– Gracias Twilight pero no hay que hacerlo, Chrysalis no nos hará daño, ¿no es así Chrysalis?

– La emperatriz Axel me pidió que no lo hiciera, no seré una amenaza mientras se me ordene.

– ¿Emperatriz Axel? **–Pregunto Twilight con mucha confusión-** ¿princesa Luna que significa eso?

– Twilight hasta yo sé que significa eso **–Respondía Rainbow Dash-** obviamente Axel es una chica y no un chico como pensamos **–Con esa respuesta, las amigas de Twilight no pudieron evitar pensar en lo fea que es Axel si es verdad que era una mujer-** Por las barbas de mi abuelo, Rainbow no creo que eso sea correcto **–Contesto Applejack-** ¿princesa Luna es cierto que Axel es una mujer?

– Hahaha, Axel siendo una mujer fea, cuando vuelva me reiré de esto en su cara, no Applejack, es solo que…. Mejor que se los explique Chrysalis, ella conoce más que yo.

 **Intentando no reírse por la imagen de Axel usando un vestido, Chrysalis explico porque lo llamaba emperatriz, cuando termino su explicación Twilight no pudo evitar bombardearla con cientos de preguntas después, ¿Cómo funciona la red sináptica? ¿Es única de los Changelings? ¿Cómo se siente una mente colmena?**

– Con calma Twilight tendrás tu tiempo a solas con ella más tarde **–Respondía Rarity para luego agregar en un murmuro-** la enmascara atacara sensualmente también a la reina de los Changelings, me encantaría leer esto en la novela, espero que Poni aleatorio 2 lo incluya en su próxima publicación, ya puedo sentir la magia de la suculencia.

– ¡Rarity! Te dije que no me llames la enmascarada **–Twilight había escuchado a Rarity-** te dije que jamás he usado una máscara y aprovecharme de Luna en las escaleras de Canterlot.

– ¡Twilight! Algunas aún no hemos terminado de leer el libro, no des spoilers **–enojada respondía Rainbow mientras sacaba el libro-** más tarde me golpeara contra una roca para olvidar esto **–Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta otra voz susurro lo mismo que Rainbow acerca de golpearse contra una roca, algunos podrían haber dicho que fue Applejack el que lo dijo pero la realidad era que fue…**

 **(Xenald65:** Chan, chan, chan ¿quién será? **)**

 **Sintiendo una gran cantidad de energía Twilight y Luna comenzaron a correr a las afueras de Ponyviile seguidas por Chrysalis y las amigas de Twilight.**

 **Al llegar pudieron ver como aparecían cientos de Changelings, Luna sorprendida del numero volteo hacia Chrysalis y pregunto cuántos eran exactamente, solo para después ponérsele pálida la cara por la respuesta.**

– Princesa Luna si es cierto que son más de 8000 Changelings, Axel debe estar en peligro, usar la tele-transportación en uno mismo es fácil pero cuando aumentas el número se vuelve más difícil y cuesta más energía, ¡debemos buscar a Axel rápido!

– ¡Lo se Twilight, rápido busquémoslo!

 **Corriendo al centro del gran número de Changelings los cuales estaban tranquilos pues sabían que fueron llevados a un lugar seguro, Luna vio a un grupo de Changelings levantar cuidadosamente lo que parecían las hermanas de Chrysalis, corriendo directamente a ellos intento buscar a Axel, al no encontrarlo se acercó a los que ayudaban a las hermanas de Chrysalis.**

– ¡Ustedes! ¿Dónde está Axel? **–En cuanto dijo eso, varios Changelings la rodearon con expresiones amenazantes, hasta que Chrysalis se acercó y los tranquilizo-** alto ella es amiga de la emperatriz Axel, dejen de amenazarla o incurrirán en la ira de nuestra emperatriz.

– Reina Chrysalis, es un gran alivio ver que aún sigue con vida, la emperatriz no mentía con haberla salvado.

– Así es, ¿qué les paso a mis hermanas? Acaso están….

– Siguen vivas sus hermanas, reina Chrysalis, la emperatriz tuvo que dormirlas debido a su agotamiento, luego las trato con algún líquido para curar su desnutrición.

– ¿En serio? No tenía que esperar menos de él, hiso lo mismo conmigo excepto que yo ya estaba dormida… por cierto ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué no puedo comunicarme con él por medio de la red?

 **Escuchando esto Luna empezó a preocuparse nuevamente, ¿No estaba Axel aquí? Mientras esperaba, el Changeling le contesto a Chrysalis-** Lo siento reina Chrysalis, tratamos de detenerlo pero no nos hiso caso **–Sorprendida Chrysalis continuo escuchando-** intentamos dar nuestra ayuda pero él se negaba a aceptarla, no desea que lo molestemos y bloqueo temporalmente las comunicaciones con él **.**

– ¿Dónde está? **–Preguntando firmemente Chrysalis, para luego que el Changeling respondió con pena-** esta aun en la prisión, dijo que rescataría nuestros huevos antes de irse, nos ordenó marcharnos antes que él.

– ¿Entiendes la situación en la que se encuentra? ¿Si el muere nosotros perderemos una emperatriz otra vez?

– Lo sé, antes de que nos tele-transportara estaba tomando un líquido azul de varias botellas, soy un alquimista y sé que lo que bebía eran pociones de restauración mágica, gracias a ellas pudo sacarnos de la prisión, pero contando el número que tuvo que sacar… creo que podría estar grave ahora mismo.

 **Impactada de conocer que su estado podría ser peor de lo que creían, Luna estaba por comenzar a tele-transportarse a la capital de los Minotauros, solo para sentir que su hechizo era bloqueado y no solo el de ella sino también el de Twilight y Chrysalis que habían pensado lo mismo que ella.**

 **Al voltear a su alrededor noto que los Changelings aun estando débiles, eran los causantes de bloquear su hechizo.**

– ¡Que significa esto! **–Enojada Chrysalis grito a los Changelings que no le permitían tele-transportarse-** ¿¡acaso están cometiendo traición contra nuestra emperatriz!? ¡Dejadme ir a su lado en su ayuda!

– Lo siento reina Chrysalis, pero también nos ordenó que si usted o alguna de sus amigas trataba de tele-trasportarse, bloqueáramos su hechizo y las mantengamos en Ponyville hasta su regreso **–Chrysalis aun enojada lo miraba con una aura asesina, pero el Changeling no se intimido pues seguir las ordenes de la emperatriz era más importante que las de una reina, incluso si era la reina de su colmena-** lo sentimos reina Chrysalis pero no puede abandonar Ponyville… el volverá, él nos lo prometió.

 **Mientras tanto en la prisión de máxima seguridad que ahora estaba vacía exceptuando por dos individuos, uno parecía un muñeco con una espada y escudo de madera y el otro era Axel quien estaba tirado en el suelo respirando pesadamente mientras seguía tomando varias pociones.**

– Hahaha, apenas te pude invocar Sr. Mostacho, es un alivio que le comprara varias pociones a Secora… ¿crees poder ayudarme con la misión?

– Claro creador, rescatar los huevos Changelings y luego escapar a Ponyville, mis condiciones son óptimas para la misión.

– Perfecto, no creo poder usar magia por unas cuantas horas, activa el modo de batalla nivel 3.

– Activando modo de batalla **–Con un ruido de confirmación Sr. Mostacho empezó a cambiar abruptamente de apariencia, primero todo su cuerpo se volvió oscuro como la noche misma, seguida a que su espada, escudo, sombrero y monócula empezaran a fusionarse con su cuerpo hasta desaparecer-** fase uno completado, comenzando fase dos **–De su rostro empezaron a aparecer orificios en donde deberían estar sus ojos para luego aparecer una llama amarilla en medio de sus ojos, sus dedos de la mano empezaron a crecer de longitud afilándose en las puntas y su estatura física aumento un metro más-** fase dos terminada, comenzando fase tres **–En la fase tres no había más cambios en su cuerpo exceptuando el hecho de que le aparecieran varias bocas y ojos alrededor del cuerpo, las bocas no dejaban de reírse sin parar-** fase tres terminada.

– Wow, aun no dejo de sorprenderme con tu forma en esta fase, ¿sabes? diseñe esta forma específicamente para provocar terror en las filas de los demonios, recuerdo lo efectivo que fue en ese entonces, hasta que apareció belcebú y lo arruino todo… está permitido matar a tus enemigos, pero trata de no hacerlo, córtales una pierna o un brazo o ambos para evitar que peleen.

– No hable más creador, ocupa descansar, me encargare de la retirada, recuerde que a partir de la fase 1 soy capaz de usar magia.

– Ya **–Bostezo-** dormiré aquí un rato, despiértame cuando todo se arregle.

– No tardare mucho creador, recupere su energía, cuando despierte vera a todos felices de su regreso.

 **Una vez que Axel se quedó dormido, el Sr. Mostacho invoco tres criaturas de nivel superior llamadas contempladores también conocidas como el ojo tirano, su forma era como la de una cabeza gigante con un solo ojo en medio de la frete y una boca, tenía varios pedúnculos que al final de ellos también había un ojo sobresaliendo de ella, cada ojo tenía un poder diferente, algunos lanzaban un rayo mortal, otros podían hechizar, dormir, ralentizar al enemigo o convertirlo en piedra, y el gran ojo enfrente de su cabeza flotante tenía la habilidad de negar la magia de todo lo que el viera.**

 **(Xenald65:** Algunos deben conocer al ojo tirano o contemplador por los juegos de calabozos y dragones, yo lo recuerdo por un juego en donde el vigilaba un pasillo en una mazmorra, por si acaso búsquenlo en google, les aseguro que les gustara **)**

 **Cuando los tres contempladores terminaron de aparecer, Sr. Mostacho les ordeno cuidar a su creador de cualquier enemigo, se les dijo usar fuerza letal para evitar cualquier daño a su creador.**

 **Al haber terminado de darles instrucciones Sr. Mostacho se tele-trasporto al castillo, en el momento en que apareció en la sala del trono, movió sus grandes dedos en forma de navaja para cercenar los brazos y piernas de varios guardias del cuarto, volviéndolos incapaces de moverse… o de respirar nuevamente si no detenían el sangrado.**

– ¿¡Pero qué diablos es eso!? **–Los guardias de la muerte que habían terminado de derrotar a los Death Knight, vieron con horro como una criatura sacada de sus peores pesadillas cortaba a sus compañeros de armas, y para ser peor lo único que podían escuchar eran las risas endemoniadas que salían de las bocas de ese monstruo-** No tengan miedo, formación puercoespín ¡rápido!

 **Recuperando sus sentidos los guardias de la muerte empezaron a crear la formación puercoespín usando sus lanzas que tenían en sus espaldas y sus escudos de torre.**

– Acorralen a ese monstruo contra la pared, ¡Chamanes! Usad hechizos de purificación ahora.

 **Lanzando hechizos purificatorios contra el Sr. Mostacho los chamanes ayudaban a los soldados que lo estaban intentando acorralar contra la pared, pero los hechizos no tenían ningún efecto sobre él, lo único que lograban era hacer que las risas fueran más fuertes y más lunáticas, cuando los soldados intentaron acorralarlo contra la pared, el Sr. Mostacho extendió su brazo y con una zarpada destruyo los escudos de todos los soldados como si de papel se tratara.**

 **Al ver que sus escudos encantados fueron destruidos tan fácilmente y mirando a la horrenda criatura que los miraba mientras reía lunáticamente, intentaron correr despavoridos del lugar pero el Sr. Mostacho no lo permitiría sus órdenes eran, cortar piernas y brazos para que no sean una amenaza y el llevaría a cabo eso.**

 **En cuestión de minutos todos los Minotauros de la habitación habían perdido un brazo o una pierna, solo quedaba intacto el rey Mino junto con su esposa e hijos.**

– Por favor perdónanos, te daremos todo lo que quieres pero no le hagas daño a mi esposa e hijos.

– ¡Hahahahaha! - ¡Hahahahaha! - ¡HaHAhaHAHa! - ¡Hahahahaha!

 **Lo último que escucho el rey Mino antes de desmayarse del dolor al perder ambos brazos, fueron las risas desenfrenadas del monstruo enfrente de él, aun después de pedir clemencia el rey Mino no pudo evitar que lo atacaran a él ni a su familia, algunos pensaran que el Sr. Mostacho se volvió un asesino despiadado con su transformación, pero la verdad es que Sr. Mostacho gracias al vínculo que tenía con su creador conocía exactamente todas las atrocidades que el rey les causo a los Changelings, atrocidades que jamás deberían ser hechas en la vida, y creyendo que lo correcto sería eliminar sus extremidades como una advertencia de que no volviera a capturar Changelings, el Sr. Mostacho escribió una carta en donde explicaba esto, para luego dejarla clavada en el trono.**

 **Sintiendo que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo agarro la cabeza del rey Mino y empezó a leer su mente, la cual estaba rompiéndose por el miedo, de esta forma podría conocer la contraseña que abriría el campo de fuerza debajo del trono.**

 **Debajo del trono había unas escaleras que bajaban varios metros bajo tierra, al final de las escaleras se encontraba una habitación gigantesca con varios huevos de Changelings alineados en línea.**

 **Reuniendo los huevos que eran tan grandes como un puño, las teles-transporto con su creador, lograron recuperar quinientos huevos, lamentablemente también había otros quinientos huevos en esa habitación, pero esos huevos habían sido rotos o procesados para llevar a cabo algún ritual prohibido.**

 **Al volver con su creador el cual seguía dormido, el Sr. Mostacho noto que había varias estatuas y cenizas dentro de la prisión, al parecer fue buena idea dejar guardias para su creador, limpiándose así mismo de la sangre y acomodando todos los huevos junto con su creador volvieron a ponyville, pero adentro del castillo de Twilight.**

 **Una vez allí volvió a su forma original del muñeco con un escudo de madera y un sombrero de copa, para luego ir e informar el regreso de Axel a sus amigos.**

 **Esa noche en el territorio Minotauro seria conocida como la noche de la bestia, pues la ciudad cayó en un caos, la perdida de varios guardias de la muerte junto con la amputación de brazos a la familia real, y todo para lograr liberar a los Changelings, que misteriosamente escaparon, las generaciones futuras se les contaría historias de terror de como el monstruo de las mil bocas y mil ojos vendría por todo aquel que lastimara a los Changelings, para cortarlo con sus enormes garras.**

 **Lo que provoco que la nueva familia real que tomo el poder después de declarar que la anterior era incapaz de gobernar por su falta de extremidades, publicara un decreto real en donde no se permitía tener esclavos Changelings o conflictos contra esta especie.**

* * *

 _ **Continuara**_

* * *

 **Xenald65:** Y eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les gustara este capítulo, es más largo de lo usual pero pienso que está bien así, poco a poco me acostumbro a escribir más, aunque me puse un poco Psico con lo último… me gustaría saber que piensan de la parte de Chrysalis relatando su sufrimiento bajo la esclavitud de los Minotauros.

¡Ahora las preguntas!

¡Hola! **Theshotter** gracias por tu comentario, lo leí y reflexione sobre lo que escribiste, note que tienes razón en el hecho de que me hace falta hacer que Axel pelee más y no presuma tanto, pero aun mantendré la escala de que las princesas solo llegan a grandes magos en niveles de poder, esto no significa que ellas sean malas peleando (excepto Luna, ella ocupa aprender más a controlarse y evaluar la situación), pero es cierto que ellas han vivido muchos años (Celestia mas, ¿esto la hace una anciana sexy para los ponis?) y con ellos viene la sabiduría, tratare de hacer que Celestia parezca más sabia en el futuro (Y manipuladora), Luna creo que no, ella es más juvenil que su hermana y siempre me ha gustado eso de ella (¿Any problem?).

Con respecto a cómo se ven los Archimagos, eso que desprenden sabiduría y madures, yo también lo miro así (Más o menos), pero cuando estaba haciendo la historia me pregunte, ¿cómo sería si un Archimago fuera joven? Lo primero que me llego a la mente fueron mis amigos y la forma en como interactuábamos, y luego de pensarlo un poco más, decidí crear a Axel, y la verdad me gusta el personaje, su personalidad me parece correcta para la comedia y para su edad, también digamos que ser alguien con talento no significa que tenga paciencia o madurez (Como algunos que conozco).

Con lo de Nightmare Moon siendo fuerte, ¡eso es cierto!, si no mal recuerdo en el capítulo en que Twilight ve el pasado de las princesas y como Luna termino desterrada, creo que Nightmare Moon estaba derrotando a la princesa Celestia, y la hubiera derrotado, sí Celestia no hubiera utilizado los elementos de la armonía para desterrarla (¡Que trampa!), aunque no sé si hacer un capítulo en donde ella vuelve a tener celos y nace una vez más Nightmare Moon (tentador… ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°) ), por ahora ella no controla a su lado oscuro, haciéndola más débil, cuando lo logre, la pondré en varios escalones arriba (Incluso podría hacer que le gane al Sr. Mostacho en modo de pelea)

Con el cambio de formato de escritura, me esforcé para cambiarlo, espero que este sea más de su agrado pero seguiré tratando de mejorar, gracias por su opinión.

¡Ah! y lo de Tiristor, no lo base en nada, fue lo primero que me llego a la mente, no sabía que había un nombre parecido en Warcraft, ¡hahaha!

* * *

◊◊ _ **Extra◊◊**_

 **En alguna parte de Ponyville, dentro de un establecimiento con un letrero que decía "¡La suculencia es aquí!" se podía ver a varios ponis mirando las mercancías del establecimiento en donde había muñecos inflables de Luna, Twilight y Celestia también había uno de Axel con el título "para damas con gustos especiales" y si eso no fuera poco también había a la venta libros y muñecos de juguete del libro "Amores Prohibidos" todo eso en esta tienda que era dirigida por un conocido poni con bigote y su socio el poni aleatorio 2.**

– Oye nos ha llegado un sobre de nuestro socio, ¿qué crees que sea? **–Preguntaba el poni aleatorio 2-** Tal vez ya consiguió más material para mi historia, necesito sacar la segunda parte del libro.

– Oh eso sería genial, las ventas del primer libro van de maravilla y junto con los muñecos coleccionables las ganancias han ido hasta el cielo, incluso nos alcanzó para instalar un local de forma permanente, ya no más vender en la calle ¡ahora tenemos una tienda!

– ¡Yea! y yo por fin soy un escritor de novelas eróticas, mi sueño se ha hecho realidad.

 **Sintiéndose felices de que su vida fuera mejorando, decidieron abrir la el sobre, dentro había una carta la cual leyeron.**

" _ **Hola, soy yo Axel…hahahaha no era necesario decir quién era, en el sobre debería decir quien lo envía, ohhh pero ya lo escribí, ni modos, espero que las ventas de la tienda estén bien, bueno hoy he escrito una carta para decirles que hoy ha sido un día extraño, primero Lyra uso un traje de azafata y uno de porristas, las fotos están en el sobre**_ **"**

 **Mirando las fotografías que venían en el sobre, los dos ponis no pudieron evitar que su mandíbula callera pues las imágenes mostraban a una sexi Lyra moviendo los pompones como porrista y la otra como una azafata mientras caminaba, ambas fueron tomadas sin que ella lo supiera, continuando de leer la carta.**

" _ **Me quedaron geniales ¿no? Trate de evitar que no me notara tomándole una foto, ¡hahaha! Por cierto ella me dijo que le gusta lo sucio, Mientras que Luna se comportó igual que siempre, aunque se negó a usar el traje de Rocky T-T ni modos, también parece que una nueva amiga se agregó a la banda, su nombre es Chrysalis mande una foto de ella también, parece que Luna está teniendo una rivalidad contra ella en los entrenamientos, ¿por qué será? Por cierto espero que puedan sacar mercancía relacionada con Changelings, esto es un plan para que los acepten más rápido en Ponyville, agregue los diseños de los muñecos que deberán fabricar, también mande una grabaciones de Luna para que lo integren a sus muñecos, amigos vamos a revolucionar el mercado de los muñecos hahahaha, Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que esto ayude a tu historia Poni aleatorio 2, ¡espero que salga pronto el capítulo 2!**_ **"**

 **Psd: Luna quiere una copia mándale una más tarde**

 **Al terminar de leer la carta ambos ponis se miraron hasta que el vendedor número 3 con bigote rompió el silencio-** ¿Nueva mercancía de Changeling? Ciertamente revolucionara el mercado pero si lo vendo no lograre que lo compren ¿se te ocurre una idea para vender los nuevos muñecos? **–Preguntándole a su compañero quien seguía en silencio-** oye te pregunte, si se te ocurre algo para venderlos... ¿Estás bien? **–Preocupado por su amigo quien seguía mudo empezó a moverlo un poco solo para recibir un susto por la repentina acción de su compañero, había sonreído y salió corriendo a su habitación en el segundo piso, él lo siguió hasta su cuarto en donde lo miro escribir frenéticamente-** ¡Lo tengo! ¡Por fin tengo una idea de cómo continuar la historia! Hahahaha.

 **Mientras escribía le explicaba a su socio los puntos que usaría para la siguiente historia.**

– Imagínate nuestra personaje, la condesa Lyra teniendo un secreto, el cual es un fetiche por los disfraces, ya puedo sentir la suculencia de eso, y si eso no es poco también aparecerá la reina de una nueva nación cuyo nombre es Chrysalis, ella y la duquesa Luna tendrán una rivalidad por el corazón de la Princesa Twilight, pero ellas no sabrán que la princesa tiene un deseo de liberar al esclavo personal de la duquesa Luna después de haber formado una amistad que con el tiempo se volverá un amor, y para empeorar las cosas la reina Chrysalis exigirá ser la ama del esclavo Axel al ser salvada por el de un ataque de bandidos, en su visita al territorio de la duquesa Luna.

– Wow…... tu mente nunca deja de sorprenderme, te ayudare con las ilustraciones, de esta forma podré vender los muñecos de los Changelings como parte de la colección, oye ¿crees que debamos incluir las fotos que nos mandó nuestro socio Axel?

– Agrégalas para la edición especial, para que así podamos sacarla al comienzo y cobrar más por ellas.

– ¡Me gusta cómo suena eso! ¡Oh sí! El dinero fluirá como un rio, jejeje.

– También la perversión socio también la perversión jejeje.


End file.
